¡Juntos, es una Maldición!
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Querido señor Martin nos complace invitarlo a la reunión de Alumnos del Seven Seas a realizarse el 25 de mayo del presente año... Eso tenía que ser una broma, una reunión de Alumnos. Zack no estaba muy seguro de asistir. -¡Espera! ¿Con quien se casa London?- Quizá asistir no era tan mala idea después de todo.
1. La invitacion

Este fic participa en el reto: **Desata tu Imaginación**

De la pagina: **Amantes de Los fanfic **

**Genero: Romance **

**Pareja: [Zack/ London] [Cody/ Bailey]**

Zack y Cody pertenecen a Disney chanel y sus productores

* * *

**¡Juntos es un Maldición!**

Capítulo 1

La invitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

London Tipton llegó a Boston ya entrada la tarde. Al salir del aeropuerto se estremeció por el frío y cubrió más su cuerpo con el abrigo marrón que había escogido para la ocasión. Subió a la limosina que la esperaba

—Al Tipton —dijo con su voz cantarina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo repaso lo que quería decir, muy pocas veces tenía que decir tantas palabras juntas, todo estaba preparado. Había pedido de forma "amable" a Bailey y Maddie que la vieran en el hotel, todo estaba listo. Leyó la invitación que había recibido:

**_Querida señorita Tipton nos complace invitarla a la reunión de Alumnos del Seven Seas a realizarse el 25 de mayo del presente año._******

Sin duda quien hubiera planeado eso no podría ser otra persona que la antigua profesora — ¿Cuál era su nombre?— London no podía recordar el apellido de la mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-

Bailey Pickett estaba sorprendida por la repentina invitación de London para tomar el té, aunque más que invitación había sido un sutil secuestro por parte de la heredera Tipton, Bailey vio a Maddie Fitzpatrick a su lado, tenía el rostro de alguien que es obligado a ir a un lugar

— ¿También te invito?—Pregunto Bailey

— ¿Si invitación es sacarme de mi casa con lujo de violencia?, entonces la respuesta es sí ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?

—No

Ambas chicas vieron a London llegar, no hubo tiempo para saludos. London les indico que se sentaran, el Lobby del Hotel estaba igual que siempre. Con una voz calmada London comenzó a Hablar, logrado captar la atención de sus dos invitadas.

Bailey no sabía que le sorprendía más, el hecho de la noticia o la forma en que London estaba hablando.

London acomodo su cabello mientras terminaba de hablar, era completamente indiferente a las miradas curiosas que sus dos amigas le lanzaban en ese momento. Con sumo cuidado eligió las palabras y después de terminar de explicar su situación dirigió su atención a sus dos invitadas frente a ella.

Sentadas en dos sillas rosadas, estaban Maddie Fitzpatrick y Bailey Pickett, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro

— ¿Vas a casarte, London?— preguntó Bailey sonriendo. — ¿Enserio?

— ¿Con Todd St. Mark?— preguntó Maddie—, ¿Qué dijo tu padre al respecto? ¿Te desheredo?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¿Eh?, porque cuando saliste con Todd, tu padre te amenazo con mandarte a la escuela militar sin un centavo.

—Eso quedo en el pasado—dijo London haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Es cierto que papi al principio se puso algo tenso…Pero luego lo supero

— ¿Qué tan tenso?— pregunto Bailey. — ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo supero?

—Ah, no importa—dijo London. —Quizá alguien esté en una isla desierta, pero papi no mataría, o eso creo—London puso cara de sorpresa y luego vio a todos lados

— ¿Cómo es que te vas a casar? —Maddie pregunto con una sonrisa

— ¿Cómo?—London ladeo la cabeza tratando de entender la pregunta.

—Lo que Maddie quiere saber es ¿Cómo paso? —Intervino Bailey

—Ah, Todd me lo pidió y yo dije que sí, Fin de la historia

—London, esto es grande —Maddie le vio seria —ni siquiera sabíamos que salías con Todd

—No lo hacía, papi y el señor St. Mark llegaron a la conclusión de que un matrimonio seria la oportunidad perfecta de crear una alianza entre los hoteles. ¡Va a convertirse en la mejor cadena hotelera del mundo: "Tipton-St. Mark"! y yo seré la nueva señora St. Mark —London aplaudió emocionada— ¡Viva yo!

Ambas chicas la vieron con cara de preocupación, London parecía indiferente a lo que ellas dos pudieran estar pensando, finalmente Bailey sonrió forzadamente

— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, London!— exclamo Bailey rápido —En Kettlecorn, cuando una persona se casa, la felicitamos con una regalo especial… ¿Te gustan las gallinas?

London alzo una ceja y un sorbo de su té escapo de sus labios

—No—dijo tajantemente. —Ni se te ocurra hacerlo —London levanto un dedo y lo movió de forma negativa—Nada de cosas de granja —dijo con un rostro que no oculto su asco total de una forma nada amigable

—Chicas, me gustaría quedarme pero tengo trabajo —Maddie se despidió de ambas—London, luego nos contaras los detalles

—Casi olvido que eres pobre

—Gracias London, casi lo olvido también, por suerte te tengo a ti para recordármelo

—Para eso estoy aquí para recordártelo—London dijo con una sonrisa

—Que afortunada soy —Maddie dijo con sarcasmo—soy tan afortunada

—Lo eres —afirmo London —Puedes hablarme —se señaló sonriendo emocionada—Tienes tanta suerte

Maddie respiro profundo y evito lanzarse sobre la chica, recordó que esa era la forma que London tenia para referirse a todos, así que con toda su paciencia Maddie se despidió de ambas chicas, dejando a Bailey sola con cara de resignación total

Bailey sonrió nerviosamente, cuando estuvo a solas con London

—London ¿Has visto a Zack?

— ¿Qué Zack?

—Zack Martin, estudiamos juntos, lo conoces desde que son niños

—No, no sé quién es

—London —Bailey la vio fijamente —El hermano de Cody mi novio

—Tranquila solo era una broma ¿Por qué tendría que ver a Zack?

—No sé, se me ocurrió que quizá lo verías ahora que volviste

—Pobre Bailey—London puso cara de tristeza — Entiendo que no te toco nada mejor, y que solo Cody se fijara en ti. Pero yo soy London Tipton; no regreso con alguien a menos que tenga dinero, además acabo de volver de Paris

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste de mí?

— ¿Sobre qué eres pobre? ¿O sobre que nadie más se fijara en ti?

—Olvídalo—Bailey suspiro resignada, sentía que había perdido toda su energía, por poco olvidaba lo estresante que podía ser hablar con London—Debo irme, Cody dijo que tenía una sorpresa

—Ojala sea dinero, no aceptes menos de un millón

—Lo tendré en cuenta London —dijo Bailey antes de levantarse y salir del hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles en la noche Cody Martin sonrió mientras acomodaba de nuevo las cosas, en su mente sabía lo que debía hacer, lo había planeado demasiadas veces La única cosa que Cody no había previsto ese día era que Bailey llegara antes. Para alguien que nunca maldijo, era irónico que la única palabra que viniera a su mente fuera "Mierda"

— ¿Cody?

— ¡Hey Bailey!—Cody sonrió y la abrazo

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Pregunto al ver la mesa frente a ella

— ¡Sorpresa! —Dijo Cody—Era una sorpresa por terminar Yale

—Cody no debiste de hacerlo

—Claro que si —Cody carraspeo, todo su plan acaba de esfumarse frente a sus ojos, su propuesta perfecta acaba de salir volando por la puerta cuando Bailey había entrado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Cody pareces muy nervioso

—Wow, ¿Cuál quieres que responda primero?—Bromeo Cody más nervioso todavía, ¡oh sí!, sin duda Bailey y las sorpresas no se llevaban bien.

—Cody ¿Sabes que London se casara?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sorprendido, no le bastaba con matar su proposición, ahora se enteraba que alguien que no era él había logrado hacer alguna proposición a alguien. —Esto matara a Zack

—Promete que no se lo dirás aun, al menos espera después de la reunión

—Vale no le diré nada

— ¡Cody! Esto es serio, no puedes decirle nada, ¿Recuerdas como estuvo cuando terminaron?

—Sí, quiero olvidar esos meses, Zack apenas lo está superando, no quiero tener que llevarlo con nosotros de nuevo a todos lados, aunque era genial cuando teníamos que ir a comprar comida, Zack cargaba todo

—Cody, esto es serio

—También que cargue las bolsas, sabes que tengo los brazos débiles

—Lo sé, pero no podría llevarlo con nosotros a otra cita

—Tampoco es tan malo, le compramos comida y lo dejamos en el carro con las ventanas abajo, y es como si no estuviera, pero entiendo lo que dices, así que no diré nada…—Cody sonrió y abrazo a su novia, quizá las sorpresas con ella jamás saldrían bien, pero eso era parte de su relación y él amaba eso también

-.-.-.-.-

Zack Martin despertó de golpe aquella noche, apretó las sabanas sin querer abrir los ojos aun en la penumbra de la habitación la palabra "Normal "retumbó como un rayo esa palabra tan desconocida para él y que a pesar de todo el aborrecía.

¿Qué era ser normal? ¿Resignarse a una vida aburrida y sin nada interesante?... No eso no podía ser lo que le esperaba.

El encabezado de la invitación volvía a su mente

**_Querido señor Martin nos complace invitarlo a la reunión de Alumnos del Seven Seas a realizarse el 25 de mayo del presente año._**

Eso tenía que ser una broma, una reunión de Alumnos... No es que a él no le apeteciera ver a sus antiguos compañeros. Pero el S.S Tipton le traía un recuerdo doloroso y ese era Maya, de todas las personas del mundo no quería volver a verla, aunque algo de él siempre tuvo curiosidad por la chica, ese había sido el problema con todas sus relaciones, el hecho de no poder olvidar a Maya, incluso London lo había dejado. Aunque le fue difícil asumir que London lo dejara, se giró de lado encogiéndose como un camarón, alzó su brazo para desconectar la lámpara con violencia fijándose en que el reloj marcaba las 3:30 A.M... Volvió a concentrarse en el susurro de la lluvia que invadió su cerebro escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, seguramente Cody había vuelto de su cita con Bailey, no había notado que no tenía mucho que se había despertado, sintió el frio de la noche la puerta se abrió

— ¡Zack!—Cody ingreso a la habitación su rostro era preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

—Si solo fue un sueño ¿Qué traes puesto?

— ¿Mi esmoquin? —Pregunto Cody viendo a su hermano — ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¡Espera! ¿Te enteraste de la boda de London? Eso es verdad, por eso estas así, sufriendo

— ¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué?

Zack Martin levanto la voz ante la noticia

—Sí, quizá no debí decírtelo, Bailey me dijo que no te lo dijera

— ¿Porque me lo dices? ¿London se casa?

—No fue una de mis mejores ideas —Admitió Cody con un suspiro —De todos modos, no es algo que te afecte lo tuyo con London fue…Extraño —Cody trato de que no se notara su risa — ¿Me dirás de la reunión? —Señalo la invitación en la mesita de noche de Zack

—No hay nada que decir... Espera ¿Extraño? Lo mío con London no fue extraño, tú eres extraño—Zack refuto a su hermano sin estar muy seguro de porque lo hacía, no es que le interesara lo que Cody pensara de su relación con London, cosa que él hacía solo sin necesidad que su hermano menor se lo recordara

—Zack, fue extraño—Cody volvió a decirlo, esta vez con un pequeño escalofrió

—De cuerdo—Zack le dio un leve golpe mientras trataba de no matarlo lentamente. — ¿Qué más quieres Cody?

Cody finalmente dio un suspiro de resignación

—Sé que no te interesa la reunión

—Exacto, ahora largo de mi cuarto—Zack señalo la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? Creí que querías ver a todos, es el nuevo S.S Tipton un poco más grande, pero me dijo Bailey que será igual que el primero ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—Piénsalo Cody, es una reunión escolar, estará London y Maya y quizá más chicas con las que Salí, esa chica la rubia y la otra rubia, ¡Demonios! No logro recordar sus nombres

—Déjalo así. Solo digo que quizá es tu oportunidad de cerrar las cosas y superar a Maya —Cody se sentó a un lado de la cama—Por los viejos tiempos entonces, juntos de nuevo, vamos será divertido

—Cody, eres la hermana molesta que nunca quise tener

— ¡Ja!—dijo Cody imitando una risa—De todos modos solo piénsalo

Zack alzo una ceja, le molestaba la noticia de la reunión, pero se sentía molesto por la noticia de London ¿Cómo podía casarse? No había pasado ni un año de su ruptura y ella ya había conseguido olvidarlo a él, sobre todo después de que la vida hubiese resultado ser muy poco satisfactoria. Era soltero, tenía un trabajo que lo mantenía ocupado pero que en realidad no tenía impacto en el mundo. Era bueno en eso. Todo el mundo lo daba por sentado.

Su relación con London se esfumó en un suspiro. El hecho de que no tuvieran nada en común sólo los exasperó hasta el cruel golpe final. Él seguía pensando en Maya; Ellos lo intentaron durante un año. Ambos se apreciaban, pero su relación nunca había fluido naturalmente. Tomaba una cantidad agotadora de esfuerzo.

Y el hecho de que London fuera rica no había ayudado mucho, le dolía ver a su hermano con Bailey, sentir que no podía tener ese tipo de conexión con London lo desesperaba. Ambos estuvieron aliviados cuando decidieron tirar la toalla, las cosas ya no eran iguales, ya no era un adolescente de diecisiete años que sonreía con todas las chicas, Incluso London había resultado ser más centrada que él en ese asunto, después de Maya jamás pensó que lograría pensar en otra chica y de la nada ella había aparecido, primero había puesto sus ojos en Maddie al volver al Tipton pero la chica le dejo muy claro que solo serían amigos, Zack odiaba la palabra "Amigos" acompañado del nombre de una chica

—Cody crees que...—Zack se detuvo antes de continuar—Quiero dormir

—De acuerdo—Cody dejo a su hermano aunque no creía que estuviera del todo "Bien" como el afirmaba

-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado en la tarde Zack Martin había pasado los últimos días sacando de su mente cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con su vida como la conocía y eso incluía la boda de London, lo único que no podía sacar era la reunión escolar, Cody había estado molestando con mensajes cada cinco minutos preguntándole si iría, finalmente había aceptado ir

—No puedo creer que soy dueño de mi propio club, todo esto es mío parece que fue ayer cuando comencé —Zack observo a las personas bailando —Me pregunto qué pensaría Moseby si me viera ahora

Zack camino hacia su oficina mientras el ruido del club se esfumaba detrás de él, sintió un poco de nostalgia a sus veinticuatro años sentía que su vida estaba comenzando a ser lo que debería ser, tenía un negocio propio, había madurado, ya no era el mismo niño que había llegado al Hotel, ni el chico que se había logrado graduar del Seven Seas a pesar de que nadie creía que lo lograría, al fin sentía que las cosas estaban saliendo como él quería. Zack Martin sonrió mientras entraba a su oficina

—Hola Zack —Cody sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. —Felicidades —dijo sorprendiendo a su hermano

—Gracias, pero hoy no es nuestro cumpleaños—Dijo Zack confundido — ¿Cómo entraste a mi oficina?

—Soborne a alguien —Dijo Cody con sarcasmo—Es el primer aniversario de tu negocio, nadie creía que lo lograrías, en especial yo —dijo bajo—Olvidando eso hoy es un día especial estamos celebrando—Cody saco una caja y se la entrego

—Vaya es genial, mi propio lo que sea esto —Zack sonrió forzadamente mientras sostenía el regalo de su hermano — ¿Qué es esto?

—Un llavero —Cody alzo una ceja

—Claro, Gracias hermano

—Además —Cody sonrió —Tengo otra noticia, bueno Bailey tiene otra noticia

—Estamos comprometidos —Dijo Bailey desde la puerta

—Wow felicidades, oigan eso es fantástico —Zack abrazo a la chica—sigo preguntándome que ves en él —le susurro logrando que ella soltara una carcajada

—Mañana—le recordó Cody antes de salir de la oficina. Zack estaba seguro que no podría escapar de esa reunión aunque quisiera

Zack se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su oficina, estaba molesto y no sabía si era por tener que ir a la reunión o quizá por ver de nuevo a Maya, no era seguro que fuera pero aun así cavia la posibilidad de que lo hiciera

-.-.-.-.

«Mañana» llego demasiado rápido para Zack Martin vio el Barco frente a él, sin duda se parecía mucho al original, el señor Tipton no había escatimado en gastos

— ¡Hey Zack!—Cody le hablo—Mira ahí está London

Zack vio a London, debía admitir que estaba más linda que de costumbre, le sorprendió que ella estuviera ahí, Zack casi estaba seguro que London no iría, con el esfuerzo que le costó a London no huir de la escuela cuando estaban en ella, y London se había esforzado en huir más de una ocasión

London vio a Zack, sonrió y luego simplemente camino hacia la cubierta Cielo

_«Diablos… debo haberme vuelto totalmente loco…»_Zack meditó pasándose una mano por su cabello, era London la persona frente a él, verla le trajo recuerdos inesperados

—Esto fue una mala idea—dijo bajo mientras se acercaba a ella

* * *

/n\ Creí que no podía hacerlo.. Pero al final si pude u-u) Bueno sera un mini fic

Gracias a la persona que se encargo de la selección de genero y el Otp a desarrollar en este reto


	2. Amigos y Malos entendidos

**Capitulo 2**

"Amigos y Malos entendidos"

_Diablos… debo haberme vuelto totalmente loco…»Zack meditó pasándose una mano por su cabello, era London la persona frente a él, verla le trajo recuerdos inesperados_

—_Esto fue una mala idea—dijo bajo mientras se acercaba a ella_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

London vio a Zack, suspiro y acomodo su ropa Arturo Vitali ¿Estaba más alto? No seguro era el efecto de no verlo en algunos meses, estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque, Él traía un corte diferente que le quedaba demasiado bien, de nuevo volvía a ponerse nerviosa, no recordaba que Zack causara ese efecto en ella. Recompuso su actitud, después de todo era London ella siempre estaba en control aunque la mayoría creyera lo contrario, eso solo era una faceta que mostraba a todos, ser una niña caprichosa y mimada era lo que todos creían de ella, y había estado bien durante mucho tiempo pero ahora ya no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ahora podía mostrar todo lo que era, después de todo era la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, tenía que estar a la altura, el tiempo de hacer tonterías había terminado. Algún día ella se haría cargo de los negocios de su padre.

Zack sonrió, las manos le sudaban, acomodo su cabello nuevamente, London se veía más linda de lo que podía recordar «Tranquilo, respira y camina» Zack contaba los pasos ella estaba ahí tan cerca y tenía un miedo extraño de acercarse, eso era tonto después de todo se conocían de años, no había motivo para estar sudando como lo estaba.

— ¿Zack?—Una voz lo detuvo

— ¿Maya?—Zack la vio y por extraño que pareciera sintió una incomodidad. —Cuanto tiempo, te ves linda, siempre has sido linda no es que ahora no lo seas —Zack balbuceo. —Te ves bien—Finalmente dijo recomponiendo su actitud

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien—Maya sonrió. — ¿Qué has hecho?

—Bueno tengo un club en el centro de Boston, no es muy grande pero es mío

—Siempre supe que lograrías grandes cosas

—Bueno tuve ayuda, Cody me ayudó mucho

— ¡Oh es London!—Exclamo Maya viendo hacia donde London acababa de sentarse—se ve diferente

— ¿Tú crees?—Zack volteo a verla

—He leído mucho de ella últimamente, no creí que viniera a la reunión, ¿recuerdas como odiaba la escuela? aunque ha estado muy ocupada, sale en las revistas creo que lo último que supe fue de un incidente en Praga, Aunque ella siempre debe ser el centro de atención. Recuerdo la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizaste para mí—Maya sonrió con nostalgia—Fue divertido

—Claro que sí London clavo mi rostro en el pastel, eso y más cosas, como la vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el submarino

Maya sonrió junto a Zack

—Fue un día que no olvido, Vi a Bailey hace un momento, ella y Cody se ven muy felices

—Bueno, son tan extraños ambos.

—Sigues siendo igual de divertido. —Maya vio su reloj, se habían designado horarios para las actividades: dos días dedicados a recordar viejos tiempos— ¿Te veo al rato?—Pregunto

—Claro—contesto Zack con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió su mirada a London seguía sentada en una mesa. Bailey y Cody estaban a su lado ambos usaban unas camisas de pareja de lo más cursis. Pero quitando aquellas dos aberraciones de la naturaleza, que eran la excepción que confirma la regla de que las parejas gustan de la cama e intimidad más que Woody de la comida, el resto del barco era normal, estaba sumido en una inmensa paz. Y a Zack le gustaba esa paz. Era su momento zen, su momento de estar en la zona—Como solía decirle— estaba de nuevo tranquilo, el nerviosismo que había experimentado antes se había esfumado. Se sentó y recostó sobre una mesa, estaba abrumado y cansado. Vio el número de su camarote, al menos habían asegurado la estancia en esos dos días, con parsimonia camino alejándose de sus amigos, dio una última mirada hacia London ¿Por qué ella no lo saludaba? Llego hasta la puerta. Se preguntó si compartiría su habitación con alguien, se dejó caer sobre la cama, no estaba interesado en las actividades de ese día ¿Qué podía hacer? Salvo ver a sus antiguos compañeros y recordar los años de la escuela y claro hablar de lo bien o mal que les había ido en la vida. Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.

_«Estaba oscuro y no sabía porque se sentía agitado, London estaba ahí y también Maya, volteo en todas direcciones, pudo distinguir a otras chicas, seguro era una pesadilla donde todas las chicas con las que había salido se unían contra él. Sintió pánico. —Mal novio—repetían todas al mismo tiempo, London sobre salía con una mirada acusadora_

—_No fue mi intención—dijo con una voz apenas audible. —Soy un chico lindo, no es mi culpa_

_Abrió los ojos repentinamente sin saber que había soñado pero estando seguro de que lo había hecho. El susurro del viento tocaba sus sentidos con una leve caricia a su piel que la erizaba. El sol cubría el cielo amenazando con atardecer en cualquier momento. Aunque aún no era tiempo. No se había quitado los zapatos y ahora a pesar de su cansancio debía actuar de forma normal. Sentía que era más aburrido que Cody y eso ya era demasiado. Se quedó mirando el ventilador en el techo con ambas manos sobre el estómago, hondeaba lentamente con cada paso de los segundos y le producía cierto alivio que ni siquiera el comprendía vio a su alrededor, el camarote donde estaba era diferente al que tenía cuando estudiaba en el__Seven Seas High School, el S.S Tipton era igual pero él se sentía diferente. Probablemente por la edad ¿En qué momento se había vuelto serio?_

— _¿Zack?—Otra voz molesta interrumpía su momento de paz mental. Completamente asombrado se piñizcó, solo para descartar el que pudiera estar metido en un desvarío onírico o senil. Pero el dolor parecía bastante real y se debatía entre la idea de salir al exterior para comprobar que el apocalipsis no había comenzado en ese momento, solo eso podía explicar lo que estaba viendo._

— _¿London?—Pregunto levantándose rápido, Sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente estaba empezando a desvariar. — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Toque la puerta pero no abrías_

— _¿Cómo entraste?_

—_Mi papá es el dueño—London hablo despacio y con complacencia como si Zack fuera un niño pequeño—Tengo una llave maestra, esperaba verte_

—_Bueno te vi cuando llegue, no esperaba verte realmente—afirmo Zack_

—_Cody me pidió que te avisara sobre algo, aunque no puse atención, odio hacer favores ¿Puedes creer su descaro?_

_Zack trago pesado, la voz de London era tan suave, no recordaba cómo le gustaba cuando usaba ese tono… Inspiró hondo, saboreando aquel perfecto momento aquella perfecta hora, pero no le supo bien, no era perfecto, no podía serlo. Le incomodaba no haber seguido con ella. Además no había rastro de Cody ni Bailey… Si había algo que a Zack le gustaba tanto como ligar chicas, era poder molestar a su hermano. Él no era un chico de costumbres y le incomodaba sobre manera que por primera vez aquellos dos enamorados lo hubieran dejado solo. Aunque técnicamente no lo habían hecho, pero para toda responsabilidad culparía a Cody de cualquier cosa. Habían roto su comunión con la naturaleza de su yo interior, habían destrozado su paz y su armonía diaria al convencerlo de ir a la reunión… vaya, que le habían jodido sus planes de olvidarse de las chicas. London se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa qué lo dejo sin palabras entonces un ruido se escuchó»._

Zack respiraba agitado, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, Había soñado con London y no estaba seguro si había sido una pesadilla.

— ¡Hey Zack! —Alguien le hablo desde la puerta

— Woody. —Zack sonrió. — ¿Eres mi compañero?

—No, solo quería saludarte tu puerta estaba abierta ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, es bueno verte

—Estoy tan feliz —exclamo Woody. Lanzándose sobre Zack en un abrazo de oso

—Woody ¡me asfixias!—exclamo Zack

—Lo siento estoy tan emocionado de volver a verte

Zack sabía que se había alejado de sus compañeros pero en la búsqueda de su "yo interno" había emprendido un viaje por todo el País, no mentía cuando le dijo a Cody que todos sabían lo que querían de la vida, cuando bajo del barco no estaba seguro lo que debía hacer, Cody no había entrado a Yale pero eso no había detenido a su hermano, Cody era bueno en todo lo que se proponía excepto las chicas y los deportes, pero al menos sabía lo que quería lograr, él no estaba muy seguro de eso.

—Lo siento viejo, ya sabes tenía muchas cosas ¿Cómo te va?

—Oh maravilloso… Steve—Woody arrastro el nombre—Sigue con mi mamá

—Me imagino—Zack alzo las cejas

— ¿Iras al Aqua Lounge? el Señor Moseby dirá algo esta noche

— ¿Moseby está aquí?

—Si—afirmo Woody—él y la profesora Tutweiller están aquí

— ¿Sabes Woody?..—Zack pensó lo antes de contestar—iré en un momento, solo necesito unos minutos —Zack al final claudicó

—De acuerdo, te veo después —Woody sonrió mientras salía del camarote

Zack alzo una ceja y sonrió, busco en su pequeña maleta una playera nueva, por suerte había traído lo esencial para su estancia de dos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

London vio el cielo había nubes blancas y grises cubriéndolo, hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, tenía tantos recuerdos de sus amigos

— ¿Estás bien London?

Moseby se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa paternal

—Hola Moseby —Saludo London abrazándolo. — ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

— ¡Oh lo normal! trabajo, ¿Pero qué ocurre? Tienes una cara triste

Moseby no era su mayordomo, ni su sirviente… Era como su padre. London sonrió

— ¿Crees que hago lo correcto al casarme?

—Bueno, creo que puedes decidir ¿No estás segura?

London pensó un momento lo que debía decir, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su momento de duda

—Momentos juntos, solo eso—London suspiro—Recuerdos

—Zack—dijo Moseby. —Por él

—Sí, con él todo parecía natural, ambos nos conocemos desde hace años, aunque fue extraño al principio, como si supiera lo que pensaba antes de decirlo y créeme me esforcé en no pensar mucho—London estatizo lo ultimo

—London te hare una pregunta y quiero que la pienses bien ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Todd?

— ¿Sentir?

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia con Zack?

— Zack es divertido siempre sabía lo que yo quería aunque yo no lo supiera, no me hablaba de la forma que lo hacen los chicos—London movió sus manos—Me trataba de una forma normal, no pretendía ser educado o algo parecido, me decía lo que pensaba de las cosas sin el menor miedo que lo acusara con papá y a veces me corregía, se molestaba cuando quería pagar algo, aunque no siempre, él sabe que a mí me gusta usar mi tarjeta —London hizo un puchero—Y me dejaba hacerlo. Era algo mágico, pero siempre parecía pensar en algo más, a veces lo sorprendía viendo su foto del baile con Maya. Créeme Moseby eso era de mal gusto,

—De acuerdo, pero quizá la magia estaba en cómo te hacía sentir estar con él, lo que ocurría cuando estaban juntos

—Bueno, cuando salía con él me hacía sentir como si caminara en una nube

—Ves, eso era lo especial y algo así no desaparece de la nada ¿No crees? ¿Por qué no hablas con él? ¡Vamos anímate!… aún son amigos ¿Por qué no ser solo amigos?

— ¿Sabes Moseby? ¡Tienes razón!—Dijo London Afirmando— Él sigue siendo mi amigo

—En ese caso deberías ir al Aqua Lounge. Seguro él está ahí. Además Emma quiere decir unas palabras

—Gracias por escucharme Moseby—London lo abrazo

—De nada, ahora ve…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zack no recordaba que hubiera tantas personas en su clase, su mano le dolía de tanto saludar. Por suerte el resto de la tarde era un momento de descanso.

London era la única persona a la que no había saludado, no por falta de ganas, más bien era mala suerte siempre que estaba por acercarse aparecía algún antiguo compañero o alguna ex novia, bueno la palabra "Novia "era demasiado. El caso era que no tenía la oportunidad de acercarse

—Hey Zack—Cody sonrió— ¿Has visto lo higiénico que son los baños? debo decir que me siento tan a gusto por eso, no tengo que usar gel anti bacterial

—Nunca serás normal—dijo Zack— ¿Puedes creer que no me ha saludado? Como si no existiera.

— ¿Quién?—Cody volteo hacia donde su hermano estaba viendo, Cody podía jurar que si Zack pudiera lanzar un rayo láser ya hubiera impactado sobre London Tipton— ¿Por qué no la saludas tú?

—No, eso es lo que ella quiere, lo sé… Al principio pensé acercarme pero ella no lo ha intentado

—No sé qué estas pensado—aseguro Cody

—Vamos hermano, soy Zack debería haberme saludado primero ¿Por qué esta tan divertida con ese chico?—señalo hacia donde London sonreía con un chico— Yo soy divertido

—Eso es patético, Zack —se quejó Cody—.un chico que tiene fama de poder ligarse a todas las chicas lindas. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? —dijo, y elevó Los brazos, delgados y largos, hacia el cielo, fingiendo frustración. —No puedes ir a saludar a una amiga

—Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no soy el que le agregó lo de chico guapo al título.

—Eso, por eso no te saluda—Apunto Cody. —Solo piénsalo un poco

—Bien, la saludare. Pero esto lo planeo ella

— ¡Seguro! London tiene un plan malvado para atraerte—Cody dijo con sarcasmo

Zack dio un pequeño gruñido, estaba molesto pero no por las palabras de su hermano, lo que lo molestaba realmente era que London estuviera de lo más feliz con alguien que no podía recordar ¿Desde cuándo London hablaba con cualquiera? Se iba a casar hasta donde sabia—si es que Cody le había dicho la verdad—Una chica comprometida no debería reír con un chico. Froto sus manos y toco el hombro de London

—Hola Zack—London sonrió

—Hola—saludo Zack clavando sus ojos en la persona con la que estaba la chica

London se despidió del chico y dirigió su atención hacia Zack

— ¿Qué tal has estado? Supongo que bien me entere que te casas—Había un poco de reproche en esas palabras.

London sintió un enojo repentino por la forma en que Zack le había hablado

—Exacto, es genial. Todd es uno de los chicos más ricos, tiene su propia isla, es perfecto

— ¡Claro! es rico. —Zack destilo todo el sarcasmo que pudo

London entorno los ojos. Había cierta desilusión y algo de reproche en su mirada

—Me da tanto gusto que te alegres por mí, eres mi amigo—London uso su mejor sonrisa fingida, la misma que usaba cuando salía en alguna revista

— ¡No puede ser! —murmuró contrariado. Estaba molesto, más que molesto siempre supo que lo suyo no era el tacto al hablar. Pero la mirada de reproche de ella lo molesto demasiado "Amigo" No podía existir una palabra más horrenda para él, pero después de todo no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

— Claro que soy tu amigo. — Sonrió. -—Cuéntame sobre la boda, es tan...Espera sé que tengo la palabra adecuada para decirlo. — Zack cerró los ojos pensando una palabra que no sonara tan mal—Inesperado—finalmente dijo

—No, no es inesperado, era obvio—London de nuevo usaba palabras lentas como si Zack no lograra entender algo obvio—Soy London—Dijo con ese habitual tono de superioridad que empleaba cuando estudiaban. Jamás pensó que lo volvería a usar con él. Pero ahí estaban ambos viéndose fijamente

Zack podía sentir la mirada de London, sin duda lo estaba tratando como las últimas semanas que estuvieron juntos, como si él fuera tonto.

—Claro, eres London

London negó con la cabeza, ahora recordaba lo odioso que podía ser Zack cuando estaba molesto. Acaso le molestaba su boda ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirlo?

—Tengo cosas que hacer y estar con toda esta gente—London negó y señalo a todos—Es demasiado, fue inesperadamente agradable saludarte—London se alejó visiblemente molesta

Zack puso cara de indignación, ella le dada la espalda. Él no había terminado de hablar y ella lo ignoraba. Había unas cuantas cosas que ella debía escuchar, dio dos pasos dispuesto a terminar esa discusión cuando una mano lo detuvo

—Estas aquí—Maya sonrió tomándolo del brazo

—Hola—dijo Zack— Dije que lo haría— Hablo despacio y sonrió como idiota

— ¿Era London? Realmente parece molesta por estar aquí

—No le gustan los lugares con mucha gente, ella prefiere la tranquilidad, aunque aparente lo contrario, ya sabes las fotos y salir en revistas

—Parece que la conoces muy bien, bueno no me extraña son amigos

—Es cierto—dijo Zack y de pronto eso fue como una revelación, ante todo era su amigo. No debía importarle su vida amorosa más de lo que haría un amigo. Pero lo hacía, le importaba, eso debía significar algo aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era, de nuevo se molestó pero esta vez por no entender lo que su loca mente estaba pensando «Te estás volviendo loco» pensó

—Maya, te veo después, debo hacer algo

—Claro, estaré cerca

Zack resopló y caminó con pasos bruscos y zancadas largas, nada que ver con su forma relajada de caminar, no. Ahora Zack andaba como un león enjaulado por los pasillos del crucero, como si encontrar a London en ese enorme Barco fuera fácil, estaba cabreado buscando donde descargar su frustración cuando de pronto…

— Nos van a pillar.

¿London? La voz definitivamente era de ella era muy parecida aunque no podía estar seguro, sonaba risueña y alegre, algo ronca y seguida de una serie de risitas tontas.

¿London soltando risitas? Parpadeó y se acercó con sigilo al escuchar un murmullo en respuesta, aunque no entendió las palabras y no pudo reconocer la voz, era definitivamente un chico. Quizá el mismo con él que estaba antes. Abrió los ojos como platos, caminó de puntillas hacia donde provenían las voces.

— ¡Estate quieto! — Se oyeron más risas

¿Con quién, en nombre de todo lo sagrado estaba London?

«_Mierda, mierda, mierda». _Zack estaba más molesto

Se dio la vuelta y se frenó de golpe a un milímetro de tragarse un salvavidas «Por poco», pensó. Solo le faltaba que lo encontraran con su dignidad por los suelos y su cuerpo tirado a la buena de Dios espiando. Esquivó con gracia el obstáculo y de puntillas corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrar un hueco en la pared donde cobijarse. Las voces pronto se oyeron de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Pueden ver!….

La frase se cortó en seco y todo lo que podía escucharse era las respiraciones aceleradas, el sonido de húmeda succión posterior a un beso y ¿Un gemido? Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Jamás pensó vivir para ver u oír en este caso, a London gimiendo. ¿London gimiendo? esta imagen lo perturbo más. Lo peor de todo es que el sonido era tan erótico y sensual que Zack se sintió incómodo en más de un sentido. ¡Dios! Debía estar enfermo para sentirse interesado en lo que ocurría en ese momento en lugar de asquearse. Pasaron los minutos y más gemidos bajos se escucharon en el lugar, no todos femeninos, dicho sea de paso ¿Es que no se cansaban? ¡Joder! ¿No veían acaso que era un lugar público? ¡Qué vergüenza! Casi se sentía tentado a salir de su escondrijo para darles una lección. Pondría una cara de reproche y los vería de forma acusadora

Se quedó pensativo… sonrió con malicia y dio un paso dispuesto a enfrentarlos y disfrutar de las caras de terror que vería en ellos. Sería fantástico, además que podría beneficiarse de aquello porque ¿Acaso no le deberían un favor si no decía nada? Ya estaba saboreando el momento cuando…

— Maldita sea — oyó la voz entrecortada de alguien — aquí no… no podemos… — De nuevo la frase quedó a medias, rota, sin lugar a dudas, por un nuevo beso.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué no escucho que ahí no se puede?—dijo Zack con un susurro

Vaya noticia ¡Qué primicia! Iba a disfrutar molestando a London durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Sería su venganza por tratarlo como idiota, no es que lo fuera, pero ella no podía estarse besuqueando con un chico… aunque odiara la palabra ella estaba "Comprometida" Pobre Todd, seguro era un pésimo novio, no es que él fuera mejor, aunque si, él era mejor

— ¿Qué haces ahí metido? Por tu cara de susto nada bueno. —Una voz femenina lo sorprendió de golpe

Zack Martin miró a London Tipton viéndolo con curiosidad.

— ¡London!—Zack abrió la boca e inconscientemente agarró la muñeca de su ex novia atrayéndola al refugio de su pequeño escondrijo.

— Ssssssssch. Guarda silencio—Zack la pego más a él, podía sentir la respiración de London muy cerca.

¡Bendito dios! Si London estaba ahí ¿Quién demonios estaba besándose en ese lugar?


	3. Celos

**Antes que nada me disculpo por la demora...**

**Ningún personaje es mio como siempre, eso ya lo saben.**

**Este Fic participa en el reto: Desata tu imaginación **

* * *

¡Juntos, Es Una Maldición!

Capitulo 3

**Celos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_Zack Martin miró a London Tipton viéndolo con curiosidad._

— _¡London!—Zack abrió la boca e inconscientemente agarró la muñeca de su ex novia atrayéndola al refugio de su pequeño escondrijo._

— _Ssssssssch. Guarda silencio—Zack la pego mas a él, podía sentir la respiración de London muy cerca._

_¡Bendito dios! Si London estaba ahí ¿Quién demonios estaba besándose en ese lugar?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

London pensó en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, mientras sentía la respiración de Zack cerca:

_»__Si algún día tuviera que hacer una autobiografía de ella, y alguien se atreviera a comprarla— más por morbo que por genuino interés en su persona— seguro estaría feliz de leer lo que hacía escondida con un chico probablemente espiando a algunas personas, que dicho sea de paso era de tan mal gusto, entonces ¿por qué seguía ahí?__ Una pregunta muy válida incluso London se pregunto lo mismo. __Todo el país, y quizás en todo el continente, conoce todo lo que hace. No dudaba que se hayan filtrado fotos suyas en el Crucero, sobre todo gracias a toda la prensa amarillista __**"Estoy-en-todos-lados-ve-al-baño-y-me-entero-de tu vida"**__ de las revistas de celebridades y de otras revistas del mismo estilo. London no estaba muy segura lo que publicarían de ella, si se sabía que estaba peligrosamente con Zack en esa situación, ya podía imaginarse los titulares: __**London Tipton la Heredera de Boston escondida con chico misterioso**__«_

—Zack ¿Qué estamos haciendo?—Pregunto London rápido; después de su breve análisis de la situación.

Es tan difícil _hablar _cuando estas escondiéndote para que no te atrapen espiando, pero sobre todo cuando arrastras a una chica al escondite donde estas. Eso está por encima y más allá de todo lo demás, incluso más allá de enterarte quien rayos esta besuqueándose y sabrá dios que más cosas del otro lado de la puerta y no es una queja mental o físicamente difícil abrir la boca y hacer que las palabras salgan. No salen suaves y en conjunción con tu cerebro como las personas normales lo hacen; vienen en trozos como si vinieran de un dispensador de hielos; te tropiezas en ellas mientras se acumulan detrás de tu labio inferior. Así que solo te quedas callado antes de decir una tontería.

—Zack ¿Qué estamos haciendo?—La voz de London lo desconcentro

Esa sin duda era la pregunta más inteligente que London pudo haber dicho. Zack pensó rápidamente las opciones que tenia para responder, podía decir que estaba espiando a unos completos desconocidos porque la confundió con quien fuera que estuviera en ese momento disfrutando, al parecer besos y sabrá dios que otras cosas, o podía mentir después de todo el sabía bien que la chica no era como todos creían. Aquel día estaba maldito para él. Zack la miró anonadado y tiró de ella

— Sssssch

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — preguntó golpeando su mano para que la soltara.

— Sssssch — repitió frunciendo el ceño y llevándose un dedo a la boca. — ¿Yo?—Zack se alejo unos centímetros de ella. —Podrías no hablar alto, no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunto London susurrando

—Te estaba buscando—dijo alejándose unos pasos del lugar pero no demasiado aun tenía curiosidad por quien pudiera estar del otro lado. —No terminamos de hablar

—Zack ¿Por qué sigues tomando mi mano?—Pregunto London. — ¿Sobre qué no terminamos de hablar?

¡Maldita su suerte! No se había dado cuenta que había tomado la mano de London de forma inconsciente, giro su rostro hacia el lugar donde estaba espiando, al menos tendría la satisfacción de descubrir a las personas por las que estaba metido en ese problema

_«Tierra trágame.» _Pensó rápido al ver a Woody salir del lugar, Zack ladeo la cabeza en evidente signo de confusión mental. El mismo Woody que conocía era la persona en ese lugar, algo andaba mal con el mundo sin duda. Incluso Woody disfrutaba de su estancia en ese lugar, la palabra "disfrutar" estaba muy sobrevalorada en esos dos días

Poca gente o ninguna entenderían el por qué de esa forma de ser, pero es que él no creía que, por suerte para ellos, hubiera muchas personas que tuvieran una vida tan caótica como la suya. No se quejaba, no estaba tan mal, Su vida no había sido demasiado normal y seguía sin serlo, pero no se cambiaría por nadie, en el fondo era muy afortunado. Todo sería perfecto, si no fuera por estar molesto y haber escuchado a uno de sus amigos durante algo que sería mejor olvidar. Por otro lado London seguía viéndolo seriamente, es que nadie comprendía su problema existencial, lo que acababa de ver era demasiado perturbador para asimilarlo de golpe

— ¡Zack!—Woody pasó a su lado de la mano con Addison, basta decir que ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

—London... —Zack le dirigió una mirada soporífera a la chica — ¿Viste lo mismo que yo?

— ¿Woody? —Pregunto London de forma natural— ¡Espera! ¿Espiabas a Woddy?

—No, yo no "Espiaba", te dije que te estaba buscando—Zack aclaro su garganta. Lo sabia su preciada tranquilidad definitivamente se había ido a la mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cody odiaba los lugares con demasiadas personas él era completamente asocial, a diferencia de su hermano dicho de paso no sabía donde se había metido en todo el día. No era una persona extrovertida, tendía más a callar que a hablar y a escuchar que a dar su opinión. Le gustaba más el silencio que las palabras vanas y vacías, pero disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos tanto como de sus momentos de soledad. Pero ese día en especial estaba deseando que alguien llegara a salvarlo de su novia—Ahora Prometida—Cody sonreía y asentía cada dos palabras con un repetido "Si amor"

— ¿Qué te parece?—Pregunto Bailey emocionada

Cody acomodo su cabello antes de hablar

— ¿En la granja? —Finalmente pregunto — ¿Quieres casarte en una granja? —Volvió a preguntar como tratando de estar seguro que había oído bien y que no se trataba de un sueño irreal. Su novia le estaba diciendo que quería que se casaran rodeados de animales, a Cody le costó procesar la información.

—Creí que te gustaba la idea

—Bailey, es solo que no…Espera deja que lo procese, debes entender que es nuestra boda la imagino especial.

— ¡Sera especial!—Dijo Bailey con una exclamación

Cody murmuro algo bajo mientras pensaba que su hermano por primera vez los dejaba solos ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué no lo estaba molestando? Era habitual en Zack interrumpir cualquier momento a solas con Bailey...

Bailey sonrió Se acercó y le beso en la comisura de los labios. Sabía que Cody siempre dejaba de pensar demasiado cuando ella hacia eso.

El chico enrojeció

—Bailey ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con voz ahogada.

Ella suprimió una sonrisa y habló con total inocencia.

— Es para que dejes de fruncir el ceño —dijo y volvió a darle otro beso

— Yo...Eh... ¿De qué hablábamos?—Cody debía admitir que Bailey era demasiado lista. Por un momento se quedo confuso inhalando el olor que ella desprendía, podría vivir envuelto en aquel aroma para siempre.

Exhaló resignado—Lo pensare, no es un sí solo lo pensare —dijo con una sonrisa

Bailey sonrió complacida, eso era un paso más para conseguir un «Si» por parte de Cody

—Hola—Saludo Maya a la pareja — ¿Han visto a Zack?

—Creí que estaba contigo—Dijo Cody agradeciendo que alguien apareciera

—No lo he visto desde hace un rato

Cody se pregunto ¿Dónde diablos estaba su hermano? Con el trabajo que le había costado convencerlo de asistir. Quizá había sido demasiado para él volver a ver a Maya y había huido o estaba escondido en su camarote, aunque esa imagen no pegaba mucho con Zack.

-.-.-.-.-.

London no era la persona más paciente del mundo, era consciente de ello. No era tonta tampoco, por más que se empeñaran en decirlo, sobre todo por la forma en la que solía expresarse la mayor parte del tiempo. Había creado esa falsa fachada porque era más fácil de llevar.

« Los tipos y las chicas pueden ser amigos» Pensó cuando Zack por fin la soltó, debía admitir que el aun ocasionaba sentimientos— ¿Por qué me buscabas?

—Bueno quería disculparme, no tome bien lo de tu…—Zack hizo una mueca—Boda—soltó rápido— Pero tienes razón somos amigos, solo estoy teniendo algunos problemas para asimilar que te casaras ¿Cómo que te casaras con Todd?—Pregunto rápido– ¡Con Todd! ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué paso?

—Zack ¿ seguro que solo son _ Algunos _problemas?

— Bien, más de unos cuantos. Pero mira como resulto todo, es rápido muy rápido

—Zack, primero respira

Zack exhalo una gran cantidad de aire, había olvidado respirar solo había hablado demasiado rápido

London acomodo su cabello.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?—Pregunto London viéndolo fijamente—Porque hasta donde recuerdo fuiste tú quien termino lo nuestro

— ¿Qué? No es cierto —dijo Zack—Tu te fuiste ese día. Lo decidiste sola

—Fuiste tú—London lo golpeo con su bolso—Pedazo de idiota, fue tu culpa

— ¿Por qué me estas golpeando?—Pregunto más molesto — ¿Qué traes ahí adentro?

London estaba molesta _Imposible. _Pero si, si que era posible, de hecho estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese rubio desvergonzado que tenia frente a ella, después de todo le decía que había sido decisión suya, sin duda Zack tenía una memoria muy mala y una suerte muy buena, London vio a Cody con Bailey le dirigió una mirada seria y molesta a Zack

—Tú...—London lo señalo—Despues de todo dices que fui yo

— ¿London estas bien?—Pregunto Bailey cuando estuvo cerca de la chica—Pareces molesta

—Estoy bien—Contesto London con una sonrisa, acomodo su atuendo—Casi lo olvido tengo una cita

Zack acomodo su cabello y vio marcharse a London ¿Con quién en nombre de los siete mares iba a encontrarse esa loca?

—Zack ¿Qué le hiciste a London?—Pregunto Cody

—Nada—Contesto Zack. —Por cierto recuerda que te mate cuando bajemos de aquí

—No, no mataras a Cody—Bailey vio a Zack—Hazlo después de que nos casemos

—Gracias amor. —dijo Cody

—Pero en verdad no le hice nada—Zack resoplo. — ¿Por qué todo lo tengo que hacer yo?

—De acuerdo, por cierto Maya te busca ¿Seguro que todo está bien?—Pregunto Cody estaba vez su tono era realmente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, créeme ¿Dónde está maya?

—En la cubierta Cielo, pero Zack...

—Bailey—Zack coloco su dedo en sus labios—Estoy bien—dijo antes de que su futura cuñada pudiera volver a preguntarle lo mismo.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día solo iba de mal a peor y así consecutivamente ¿Qué no pensaba terminar nunca? London se sentó en una mesa en el Aqua Lounge. Todo le había salido mal, era como si todo formara parte de algún plan para simplemente arruinarle las cosas, después de todo solo quería arreglar las cosas con Zack quizá su relación—basta decir—No volvería, al menos podían seguir siendo amigos, pero él lo había arruinado como siempre.

Aun podía recordar como había comenzado su relación con Zack. Una tarde de Marzo cuando ambos huyeron de Cody y Bailey y todo su romance cursi, ambos habían sido arrastrados en más de una ocasión en sus peleas y habían sido testigos de sus reconciliaciones, London sabia que ellos dos estaban destinados, al parecer Zack también lo creía por eso habían huido del Restaurante donde estaban. Entonces mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Boston Zack la había sorprendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le preguntó Zack tan rápidamente que ella creyó que las palabras habían sido distorsionadas por el sonido del trafico. _

_¿Por qué Zack, el chico que conocía desde que era un niño le preguntaría eso a ella? _

_Seguramente había escuchado mal, no había de otra. Después de todo solo eran Amigos. _

_Pero Zack con su cabello rubio y sonrisa deslumbrante era no solo el chico más raro y guapo también era un mujeriego profesional y ella… bueno ella era London Tipton y punto, la chica más rica de Boston._

_¿Entonces porque aquella pregunta había salido de la boca de Zack? _

— _¿Qué? —Había preguntado ella incrédula_

_Una fresca ventisca de marzo los rodeó a ambos y el sonido del tráfico los alcanzaba a ellos a pesar de estar lejos de la calle. _

— _¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? —dijo Zack detenidamente ya que no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una vez más, no solo por ser vergonzoso si no porque no quería que nadie más escuchara eso. _

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Ella sabía que debía haber algo detrás por lo que él estaba haciendo eso. _

— _¿Qué inteligente? —dijo con sarcasmo Zack de pronto dejando salir una sonrisa cínica._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica. Si bien ella no había sido una de las alumnas más brillantes, no era tan tonta y no iba a ser tan ingenua como para creer que el grandioso Zack Martin le pediría algo como eso a ella sin esperar algo a cambio. _

—_Obviamente —dijo ladeando su cabeza un poco, como la de un pájaro observando algo interesante. —Te necesito —dijo claramente Zack y la observó seguramente esperando que hubiera una reacción en ella un poco más escandalosa pero ella siguió con esa pequeña sonrisilla sarcástica en su rostro. _

—_Continua —dijo ella cortésmente y un atisbo de interés sonó en su voz. _

—_Somos prácticamente arrastrados siempre con ellos dos —dijo Zack sin ninguna delicadeza lo cual en realidad tampoco le importaba a ella ya que ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo—, así que como tenemos que vernos seguido pensé que si tu y yo salimos no podrían volver a involucrarnos en sus peleas y reconciliaciones —el chico lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa como si fuera un plan brillante. _

—_Lo veía venir —London suspiró profundo tratando de analizar las ganancias que ese trato le brindaba a ella—. Hay cientos de chicas con las que puedes salir y ten por seguro que dirían que si, eres bueno convenciendo chicas, pero no encuentro el beneficio en esto. _

—_Lo sé —dijo obvio como si ninguna chica pudiese resistirse a él—, pero tú eres mi amiga. Es más fácil_

_Ella levanto ambas cejas y cuando Zack logró entender sus palabras se vio obligado a rectificar más no se disculpó del todo. _

—_Lo que quiero decir es que es más sencillo salir contigo a pedirle a cualquier otra chica ¿entiendes? —London asintió orgullosa—. Solo mírate casi te estoy rogando y tu solo pides y pides explicaciones y no me das la respuesta que necesito escuchar. _

—_Debe ser difícil para ti insistir tanto ¿verdad? —dijo divertida. _

— _¿Quieres ser mi novia sí o no? —nuevamente preguntó Zack ahora ya cansado. Cuando había pensado su plan no consideró que London fuera tan… difícil pero él tenía bien en claro que ella no aceptaba cosas a no ser algo le conviniera, que pudiese sacar un provecho de eso. _

—_No lo sé —dijo pensativa colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura y su índice derecho en su barbilla como si esa pregunta fuese de mucho analizar—. Es que no comprendo que ganaría yo con esto. _

_Zack rodó los ojos, él sabía que ella saldría con esa frase. _

—_Saldrás conmigo. Y no tendrás que escuchar a Bailey quejarse sobre Cody Es lo mejor que te puedes ganar —dijo obvio como si realmente eso pudiera ser lo mejor del mundo. _

—_No lo creo —decidió que no tenía porque perder su tiempo y dispuesta a irse se dio media vuelta pero obviamente fue detenida por el firme agarre de Zack en su brazo. _

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo rendido._

— _¿Qué puedes darme? —preguntó ella contenta de que Zack la detuviera su extraña petición resultaba divertida. _

—_No lo sé, dime qué quieres y lo conseguiré para ti —dijo Zack sin suavizar su agarre lo que empezó a provocar un leve ardor en el brazo de ella así que hizo una mueca. _

—_Primero deja mi brazo libre —Zack vio el brazo de ella y lo soltó con delicadeza pero como siempre sin pedir disculpas—. Y bien, ahorita no tengo nada que quiera pero si en el proceso de este… "trabajo" hay algo que quiera, tendrás que dármelo._

—_Trato—Zack había aceptado eso, al principio solo lo había hecho para fastidiar al chico, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo mas, Zack era diferente a todos los chicos ricos con los que estaba acostumbrada a salir._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

London suspiro de nuevo, recordar eso la puso triste. Entonces se percato que Zack estaba sentado con Maya enfrente de ella, el parecía tan natural y sonreía, quizá lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Nada era igual y haber ido a esa estúpida reunión había sido una mala idea, faltaban unos minutos para que la Profesora Tutweiller diera el tan esperado discurso, las horas parecían avanzar demasiado despacio para London_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Zack no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Maya le menciona la vez que pregunto con cuantas chicas había salido

— Eso fue tan divertido. — Dijo de forma casual Zack  
— No fue divertido. — Se quejo ella

—Vamos Maya, no fue tan malo.

—Claro que si, ni siquiera terminaste con la "A"

—Es verdad—dijo Zack tocando su barbilla. — ¿Qué me cuentas tu? ¿Tienes novio, esposo?—Trago pesado al hacer esa pregunta.

—No

Esa respuesta alegro a Zack un poco, al menos no era al único que le había ido fatal con el romance, aun tenia la imagen de Woody y Addison retumbando en su mente como un recuerdo tatuado, se estremeció de solo recordarlo

— ¿Por qué? Eres linda, inteligente ¿Cómo es que no tienes a nadie?

—No lo sé—Maya se detuvo y lo vio fijamente— Zack desde que te vi he pensado en muchas cosas, en lo nuestro

Maya lo confundía. Debía pasar página pero era tan difícil

—Entonces, ¿por qué terminaste? rompiste mi corazón  
— Lo sé y me arrepentí. Pero yo no quería sufrir pensando en ti  
— No me amabas lo suficiente. —Zack la vio a los ojos. — Seguí adelante

— ¿sales con alguien?

—No, al parecer lo arruine

—Zack—Maya tomo su mano por encima de la mesa—Yo aun pienso en ti

—Yo...No se—dijo confundido. —Es tan repentino, realmente no sé qué decir

Por un momento Zack no sabe qué hacer, se encuentra demasiado abrumado por la situación y las palabras de Maya que tarda en procesar toda la información

— ¿Zack? —Maya sonríe y toma más su mano

Zack solo logra articular una palabra en el caos de mente en el que se encuentra en ese momento, como si una tormenta amenazara con expandirse por todo su cerebro

— ¿Eh?—Es lo único que sale de su boca en ese momento. Volvió su mirada a London un momento, mala idea lo supo al instante que la vio, sus ojos, lo están mirando tan fijamente que Zack, sintiéndose profundamente confundido, debe apartar los suyos muy lejos de los de ella.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bailey vio a London y suspiro. Era obvio que algo ocurría entre ella y Zack de nuevo

— ¿Qué pasa gatita bonita? — Cody se tapó y dio un enorme bostezo.

— Nada, solo que mañana tendré que darle una lección a cierto rubio idiota.

Cody sonrió

— ¿Quién te hizo enojar? — Preguntó con morboso interés. — ¿Que otro rubio ocupa tus pensamientos en las noches?

— ¿Quién crees? — Bailey soltó una carcajada — ¿Solo piensas en eso?

El chico se puso las manos bajo la cabeza y sonrió de lado con orgullo.

— No, también pienso en más cosas—Aseguro— Si no es eso ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Digamos que no se da cuenta de algunas cosas.

— ¿Zack? —Pregunto Cody—Bailey, sabes que él no se da cuenta de muchas cosas ¿Por qué pareces molesta?

—Porque tu le dijiste de la boda de London—Bailey lo vio—Realmente lo hiciste

—Espera—Cody vio a otro lado—Hablábamos de Zack ¿Cómo es que ahora estas molesta conmigo?

—Lo hiciste Cody Martin le dijiste a tu hermano algo que te dije claramente que no le dijeras

—No—dijo Cody con fingida indignación

Bailey lo vio y cruzo sus brazos

—De acuerdo lo hice, pero se enteraría un día, la boda saldría en todos los diarios del país

—Zack no lee los diarios—dijo Bailey

—Cierto, Internet, Lo hubiera visto en internet

—Cody—Bailey hablo lento— Dime una buena excusa para no estar molesta contigo

En aquel momento el señor Moseby entro al lugar. Cody agradeció mentalmente que la atención de todos se fijara en el hombre.

Moseby sonrió y tomo el micrófono, un sonido lastimero salió del aparato

— ¡Estúpido aparato!—dijo Moseby tapando sus oídos —Chicos, jamás pensé volver a verlos juntos de nuevo—dijo Moseby con una sonrisa algo forzaba—"En verdad no lo pensé"—volvió a decir entre dientes. Luego dio la palabra a Emma quien sonrió

Zack tallo su frente, el hecho era que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido ese día. Ese día tan maldito como una Maldición sobre él, primero Woody, luego London golpeándolo por ultimo Maya diciéndole cosas que él tenia tiempo quería escuchar, aun así no se sentía bien.

—…_Un momento tan feliz _

Zack se pregunto que tanto decía la Profesora, de todo lo que decía a lo mucho había logrado captar algo sobre bendiciones, o quizá solo lo había imaginado.

—_..Todos los alumnos del Seven seas—La profesora parecía a punto de llorar _

Zack entorno los ojos de forma confusa mientras sentía la mano de Maya sobre la suya, de pronto los aplausos lo hicieron volver su atención de nuevo hacia la profesora quien había terminado su discurso o lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, todos parecían tan emocionados que Zack se pregunto si se había perdido de algo importante, de ser así le pediría a Cody que se lo dijera después, este pensamiento lo golpeo, de nuevo se sentía como en la escuela. Cuando hacía que Cody le hiciera la tarea porque el tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Así que volvió su mirada a su acompañante que seguía sujetando su mano

— ¿Entonces?—Pregunto Maya emocionada

— ¿Entonces?—Pregunto Zack confuso con una sonrisa

—Mañana

— ¿Mañana?

—El baile, Zack el baile la profesora dijo algo de un baile

Bien ahora sabía lo que se había perdido y no era nada importante, salvo otra forma más de recordarle que seguía siendo como en la escuela— ¿Qué tiene el baile?

Maya sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso, Zack ladeo la cabeza tratando de asimilar y comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, porque el hecho era que no tenía ni un poco de idea de nada, hacía tiempo que no le ocurría eso.

—Está bien—finalmente dijo Maya con gesto confuso, acomodo su cabello en un acto que a Zack le pareció sexy. Suspiro y alejo esos pensamientos, conto hasta tres y entonces una sonrisa capto su atención. Cody estaba con London.

London y Bailey parecían sonreír y Cody solo tenía su rostro sobre la mesa

Maya de nuevo había sujetado su mano ¿No se cansaba de hacerlo? Zack sonrió y libero su mano sudada

—Parecen muy felices—Señalo Maya hacia donde estaba Moseby

Zack asintió, por dentro se sentía de nuevo como el chico de diecisiete años que estudiaba en ese lugar, un poco confundido pero la verdad era que ya no era ese chico ahora todo eso le estaba cansando, solo quería poder salir de ahí y dormir, eso es lo que le hacía falta un buen sueño reparador ¡Dios bendito! Este pensamiento lo asusto se estaba volviendo adulto y no cualquier adulto se estaba volviendo un adulto responsable. Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia su hermano. En lugar de ver a Cody su mirada se desvió hacia London

Que coincidencia, ¿No era acaso la razón de sus disturbios mentales la que caminaba hacía su dirección en ese instante? Se quedó mirándola embobado, como si fuera la única entre la multitud de personas en ese lugar. Observó a detalle desde lo entallado del pantalón, seguramente Arturo Vitali, su delgada constitución, hasta su perfecto cabello acomodado, Justo de eso se trataba ¿De cuándo acá se quedaba él embobado por London Tipton de nuevo? _"lo sabes muy bien"_le respondió una vocecita que inmediatamente cayó. Es decir, pensaba que realmente ya había superado todo ese drama, pero como resultado pasaba del "¿Desde cuándo? " al "¿Por qué?"; ahí era cuando él detenía el pensamiento distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

London solo quería volver a su camarote, ver a Zack tomado de la mano de Maya era demasiado, su de por si confundido corazón no podía seguir tolerando eso, había tomado la decisión se casaría con Todd era lo mejor. Todd le ofrecía todo lo que ella podía necesitar sin el Drama innecesario de una _ex_ en la relación. Despues de todo no había salido tan mal su decisión de asistir, solo tenía que sobrevivir otro día mas y podía hacerlo desde su camarote, seguramente alguien le habría tomado alguna fotografía y pronto estaría en los medios y su padre sabría que realmente había asistido. London pensó que esa era la última cosa que hacía por su padre, no lo haría siempre. Tenía sus propias ideas. Toco su anillo de compromiso en ese momento le parecía tan pesado, pero se acostumbraría, no necesariamente tenía que estar enamorada, su padre se había casado demasiadas veces asegurando estar enamorado de todas sus esposas. Así que el amor no necesariamente debía estar en la ecuación al final del día. Sentía aprecio por Todd, ella podría manejar la situación desde ese punto

—Es muy grande—la voz de Zack detrás de ella la paralizo ¿Por qué seguía confundiéndola?—El anillo—señalo Zack. —Aunque es de tu estilo—Eso último sonó burlón. —Siempre te han gustado las joyas grandes

—Sí, es verdad—dijo London con toda la calma posible y continuo su camino de regreso a su camarote.

Debía estar loco para seguirla, pero lo hizo camino detrás de ella, como un acosador molesto

— ¿Por qué usas aun el collar que te regale?—Pregunto Zack logrando que ella detuviera su caminata

— ¿Perdón?—Pregunto London y llevo su mano al cuello, no recordaba haberse puesto el collar que Zack le había regalado, carraspeo nerviosa—Combina con la ropa–contesto con fría indiferencia

—Creí que me lo aventarías y antes de que comiences a golpearme con tu bolso —Zack se cubrió—Si combina con tu ropa. Pero no demasiado

—Zack creí que habías madurado un poco, en verdad lo creí...Pero esto ¿Estas molesto? ¿Por qué no me dices porque estas molesto? En vez de seguirme todo el camino me estas irritando mucho

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto molesto y entonces lo dijo—Solo eres una chica minada y rica que hace lo que su padre le diga, te piensas casar con "Todd"—Zack arrastro el nombre como Woddy lo hacía ante la mención de "Steve"— No piensas por ti, casi me convences durante mucho tiempo que eres lista. Pero el ciego fui yo. Siempre serás London Tipton la chica que no sabe decidir nada—dijo molesto, destilando toda su rabia contenida durante los últimos meses. Ella tenía razón le molestaba y mucho que se fuera a casar.

Esas palabras ya las había oído muchas veces no había nada nuevo en ellas, salvo la persona que las decía. No es que le importara lo que Zack pensara de ella, pero el hecho era que lo hacía, él aun era su amigo y si él creía eso de ella quizá todos lo hacían y saber eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Es verdad—Dijo London caminando hacia su camarote una lagrima amenazaba con salir si seguía de pie viéndolo

_**¿Ves como funcionan las palabras? Traicionan tu boca y se alejan. Él nunca había entendido esa expresión hasta ese momento**_

— ¡Maldición!—Exclamo y se sintió tan avergonzado por decir eso, pero estaba molesto y cuando estaba molesto era tan difícil controlar su boca y lo que salía de ella, camino detrás de ella « ¡Maldita costumbre! De decir lo primero que se le ocurría»— ¡Espera London! No fue mi intención— dijo Zack y sintió la puerta del camarote de London cerrarse en su cara —Ábreme la puerta —Zack golpeo mas fuerte—No fue mi intención decirlo

— ¡Vete!—Grito London — Pero tenias que decirlo, es lo que piensas, lo que todos piensan de mi

—Me dijiste inmaduro, London… ¡abre!

Los sonidos de la puerta llamaron la atención de Bailey. Frente a la puerta de London estaba Zack golpeando como si el mundo fuera a terminar

—Zack, deja de golpear la puerta—Bailey lo sujeto de la oreja—La gente se quejara

—Bailey, suelta, suelta—gimoteo Zack—Que fuerte—dijo tallando su oreja cuando ella lo soltó

—Zack ¿Por qué estas tocando como loco la puerta de London? —Pregunto Cody detrás de él

—No lo entenderías, ninguno de ustedes lo entenderá—Dijo Zack visiblemente molesto

—Vale, respira y dime lo que realmente ocurre—Cody tomo a Zack del brazo y lo obligo a caminar. — ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

—Porque… Porque me acuso de inmaduro además ¿Por qué se va a casar? Tengo el sentimiento de que últimamente nada dura realmente Sigo tratando de levantarme pero me sigo cayendo ¿Por qué?—Pregunto sujetando a Cody de los hombros— ¿Por qué se va a casar? —Zack controlo su respiración y las palabras salieron solas— aprendimos a no insultarnos, aprendimos a convivir dentro del mismo edificio sin llegar a los gritos, éramos amigos, me enamore, me asuste de esos "nuevos sentimientos" que tenía por ella y fingí que no existían, me apoyo cuando le dije la idea de poner un club y tu no estabas de acuerdo, la apoye cuando perdió a su mascota, leímos incontables revistas juntos, creamos nuestra propia zona "Anti Cailey", me di cuenta que no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada, comenzamos una relación, la apoye cuando recibió más de mil carta de "_estás loca! Si estas consumiendo drogas hazme una señal"_ de sus amigo ricos por salir con alguien sin "Dinero" le eche porras cuando intento golpear (con éxito) a Portia, la abrasé cuando decidió estudiar moda, me abrazo cuando inaugure el club, celebramos juntos su cumpleaños porque su padre lo olvido de nuevo y la dejo esperando en un restaurante toda la tarde yo sabía que ella estaría esperando así que compre un ramo de flores y fui hasta el lugar, tomamos la decisión de dar el gran paso de vivir juntos, vimos cientos de departamentos, cada día desde que acepto ser mi novia me dedique en cuerpo y alma a verla sonreír, a decirle lo hermosa que es y a dejarme mimar por ella. Y fuimos felices, muy felices… Hasta que ella se fue, ¿Lo entiendes Cody?

Cody abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o" siempre había tenido la duda de la relación de su hermano con London, pero Zack jamás había dicho nada a sí que había dejado de preguntar, le costaba ver a Zack "Enamorado de London" la idea era tan perturbadora como extraña. Pero parecía que la relación de ambos había sido algo importante, Cody —Que era experto en sentir celos—Podía sentir que esto lo acercaba un poco más a su hermano. Tenía mil preguntas que hacer, pero no quería abrumar a Zack que parecía demasiado abrumado por la repentina confesión de sus sentimientos. — Wow Zack eso es... Bueno no sé qué decir, estoy sorprendido de todo esto, sabía que lo de ustedes había sido "Raro" pero no sabía lo importante que era para ti, siempre creí que no era más que algo pasajero, ambos se comportaban como si fuera irrelevante… y ¿Qué es "Anti Cailey"?—Pregunto extrañado

—Ya sabes el nombre con el que les decimos a Ti y Bailey la "C" de Cody y "Ailey" de Bailey "Cailey" —Explico Zack

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Cody

—No importa, ¿Quieres concentrarte?—Pregunto Zack

Cody quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su hermano, Zack aunque tuviera una forma muy rara de demostrar sus sentimientos, siempre lo había ayudado y apoyado. Cody quería hacer lo mismo por su hermano — ¿Estas celoso de Todd?—Pregunto Cody finalmente

—Estoy celoso, estoy más que celoso. —Contesto

_London besándose con Todd. ¡Ni hablar! _Por encima de su cadáver... Se horrorizaba solo de pensarlo, no quería ni imaginar... ¡Aaaag! Lo había imaginado

¡Qué dios se apiadara de él, estaba celoso!

* * *

Bueno antes que nada gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ han sido muy amables

**Bueno en respuesta a sus comentarios en mi face:**

_**Les prometo que no los haré sufrir demasiado, solo un poco.**_

Aprieten el botón que dice **Review** es gratis se los prometo. Una autora feliz actualiza mas rápido :p


	4. Recuerdos

**Ningún personaje es mio como siempre, eso ya lo saben.**

**Solo la historia es de mi loca imaginación **

**•Genero: [Romance]**

**•Pareja: [London y Zack]**

**Rated: T ¬¬ solo por si acaso **

**Capitulo dedicado a Gomez Lili, Isis Gremory &amp; Miss Cerezo **

* * *

¡Juntos, Es una Maldición!

Capitulo 4

**Recuerdos**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba claro que la situación exigía reflexionar muy en serio, a pesar de que todos sus nervios estaban pidiéndole a gritos que saltara por la borda.

Por primera vez sentía que había cambiado de lugar con su hermano. Y no de forma literal, sin duda era lo peor que podía pasarle.

Dio otra vuelta en su cama, comenzaba a dudar que pudiera dormir esa noche. Zack aclaró su mente y asintió mientras por dentro mordía su lengua para no maldecir entre dientes. London podía sacar de quicio a alguien rápidamente, seguramente esa era la causa de que casi no tuviera amigas. Se inclino en la cama aun con las palabras de su hermano en la cabeza. Despues de su repentina declaración de celos Cody había hablado con él y de todas las cosas que podía decirle y preguntarle había una pregunta que lo estaba molestando

— _**¿Alguna vez le dijiste que la amas?**_

Zack no podía sacar esa pregunta de su mente ¿Lo había dicho? Siempre creyó que London lo sabía. Pero ella lo había acusado de terminar, después del valor que le había tomado pedirle a London que fuera su novia, no se lo había pedido de una forma romántica, supuso, que si London se enteraba de lo que sentía por ella se reiría de él. Así que la mejor forma era pedírselo como amigo, por que como amigo no te pueden lastimar tanto. Cerró los ojos aun podía recordar el inicio de su relación con London.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Había vuelto al Tipton después de un año viajando en busca de su propio camino, Cody había comenzado en la escuela culinaria de Boston gracias al Chef Paolo y siendo sinceros era algo que a Cody le salía bien. Mientras él volvió a vivir con su madre, trabajo un tiempo en el hotel, pero sabía que eso no era lo suyo, tener ese tipo de responsabilidades simplemente no era algo que él quisiera hacer toda su vida, fue cuando descubrió que Maddie había sido su amor de niño, un amor diferente al que había sentido por Maya._

_A sí que mientras terminaba de escaparse de Esteban y sus reclamos por no haber arreglado una lámpara, había vuelto a ver a London _

— _¡Hey Cody!—Saludo ella _

— _¡Soy Zack!—Exclamo limpiándose las manos— Volviste de parís _

—_Así es, la linda yo volvió… Siempre supe que trabajarías aquí. —London lo había visto con su habitual mirada de indiferencia. _

—_Claro, porque trabajar en el hotel es un sueño—contesto con sarcasmo _

— _¿Trabajo?—London puso mala cara al escuchar esa palabra. —Trabaja o te despido—dijo London señalándolo con el ceño fruncido tratando de sonar como una jefa mala _

_Zack sonrió ante esa burda imitación de London, fue la primera vez que London lo hizo sonreír_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Zack inhalo bruscamente y dio otra vuelta en la cama, en definitiva tenía que hacer algo con todo lo que tenía en la mente, habían pasado muchas noches en las que no había pensado en London, era más fácil cerrar de nuevo la puerta de los sentimientos; ella se había ido, había sido ella. Pero aun así se sentía culpable.

.

London sabía que era un error seguir pensando las cosas, Zack no cambiaria nunca, ni siquiera podía recordar las cosas, seguía culpándola a ella — ¡Vaya broma de mal gusto!— En los años de colegio, fueron cercanos, no demasiado pero eran amigos, Zack molestaba a Cody y ella a todos. Los dos, caprichosos y consentidos cada uno de diferente forma. La historia se escribía individual, hasta el momento en que las hormonas hicieron estragos en sus cuerpos; tuvieron conciencia de lo simple del asunto y lo que parecía lejano ocurrió, Él se había enamorado por primera vez de alguien, no es que a ella le importara la vida amorosa de Zack en ese tiempo.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando volvió de Paris cuando ambos se encontraban en plena juventud, él reconoció en ella la belleza, aquella que ninguna de su clase portaba. Su petulancia y forma de hablarle la desconcentro y decidió ceder ante sus sentimientos, en esa época, todo parecía ser perfecto; ser rebelde gracias al _"amor"_. Una palabra muy sobrevalorada para el gusto de la chica. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como había comenzado todo.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Despues de volver a Boston las cosas eran aburridas no tenía a quien molestar. _

_Bailey estaba en Yale y Cody se había mudado del hotel a un Departamento en el centro, solo Zack la acompañaba en las tardes, había veces que solo lo hacía llamar para poder divertirse haciendo que el chico hiciera tareas innecesarias, _

—_London, no pienso trabajar toda mi vida en este hotel _

— _¿No? _

—_No, un día sabré lo que quiero—Contesto Zack con una sonrisa— ¿Qué harás tú? _

—_Soy London _

—_Sí, eres London pero debe haber algo en la vida que quieras lograr _

_Esa pregunta la había sorprendido nunca le habían preguntado eso, todos asumían que ella siempre haría lo que su padre le dijera, incluso ella lo pensaba _

—_Algún día deberás hacer algo que quieras y no lo que tu padre te diga—Zack le dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Pero oye! solo es mi opinión._

_Para London Zack solo era otro trabajador en mono gris que hacia lo que ella le pedía, pero resultaba perturbadoramente tranquilo ante su presencia, sin inmutarse o tratar de halagarla y sus palabras con su habitual tono jovial, la irritaban. No le mostraba miedo; para Zack era simplemente London._

_Desde ese momento ambos hablaban más seguido hasta que Zack comenzó a recibir las llamadas de Cody a mitad de la noche _

— _¡Hey London!—Le dijo un día– ¿Quieres molestar a Cody?_

— _¿Qué gano con eso? _

— _¡Vamos! Será divertido y Bailey estará también, siempre te estás quejando de Portia y tus demás amigas, hagamos algo divertido _

_Ese día había comenzado su acercamiento con Zack, ambos molestaban a la joven pareja. Aunque también tenían que soportar sus peleas y entonces Zack comenzó a cambiar con ella _

— _¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico?—Pregunto Zack un día mientras ella lo veía arreglar el ascensor—Espera __Espera...no es nada de eso. —Aclaro rápido —Solo es una pregunta, no imagines cosas _

— _Zack yo no imagino cosas con mis trabajadores—dijo ella con un tono de burla— ¿Por qué quieres saber algo así?_

—_Quiero saber más de ti — dijo sonrojado._

— _¿Perdón...? ¿De cuándo acá?_

—_Te he observado y eres la persona más interesante que conozco en la vida._

—_Apuesto que eso es cierto, toda yo soy interesante _

— _¡Aja!—Exclamo Zack con una sonrisa cínica y burlona—Hagamos algo, para que me creas, tu reticencia hoy se terminará, créelo, vivo tras una fachada, déjame demostrarte que en realidad soy otro. No solo el chico que trabaja arreglando las cosas_

_Ella enarco una ceja_

—_De acuerdo no arreglo nada—Zack admitió—Pero finjo que lo hago y eso cuenta _

—_Está bien te concederé el beneficio de la duda, ¿Qué vas a hacer para convencerme?_

_Zack lo pensó un momento, sería algo ingenioso, tenía que demostrar su verdadero yo. Aunque no estaba muy seguro porque quería hacerlo _

—_Hoy en la noche ven, te tendré una sorpresa._

—_No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme —aseguro London. —He visto todo lo que el dinero puede comprar _

—¡_Exacto!—Exclamo Zack —esto no lo puede comprar el dinero o eso creo—Zack frunció el ceño de forma confusa—Solo estoy aburrido—dijo sin mucho ánimo pasando a su lado_

_La distancia se había acortado en cada palabra, él tuvo la decisión de acercarse, la distancia sería de unos centímetros, algo imperceptible para ambos, pues a la vista de ella, era todavía mayor, sin darse cuenta de lo que realizaron en ese momento se habían acercado más de lo usual, luego simplemente cruzaron sus caminos y cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto._

_La tarde cayó de golpe, los dos miraban con ansiedad sus relojes, casi era hora de cenar, a pesar de tener muchas cosas que hacer, la duda sembrada en ambos germinaba a tal manera, que no había cabida para nada que no fuera la cita de esa noche._

_Esa había sido su primer acercamiento hacia algo más que una simple amistad_

— _¿Qué es eso que el dinero no puede comprar?—Pregunto cuando estuvo a solas con Zack _

_Zack no era alguien de romance había pedido prestado a Cody su telescopio (más bien había rogado por el) y no sabía el motivo _

—_Bueno es que tu padre tiene dinero y puede comprarte cientos de estrellas, pero no todo el cielo_

—_Si le digo a mi papi seguro lo logra _

—_Podrías disfrutar el momento—dijo Zack — ¡Vamos! un día sin drama_

_London vio a Zack era más alto sus facciones ya no eran las de un niño o un adolescente _

— _¿Has pensado lo que te pregunte?_

— _¿Sobre qué?—Pregunto London_

—_Lo que quieres hacer en tu vida _

—_No_

—_Bueno yo sí, te dije que no trabajaría toda la vida en el hotel—Zack sonrió— Había planeado algo así, —señalo el lugar—Pensaba mostrárselo a Maya, ya sabes hacer algo romántico por ella. _

— _¿Aun la extrañas?_

_Zack se encogió de hombros_

—_Es la primera chica que me deja—un dejo de tristeza se asomo en su rostro—Supongo que a veces pienso en ella, pero no siempre _

— _¿Qué es eso que quieres hacer? —London pregunto sintiéndose extraña por la mención de Maya_

—_Un Club, piénsalo London ¡es perfecto!_

—_Entonces hazlo realidad _

— _¿Sabes London? eres la primera persona que no me dije que estoy Loco_

—_Zack, tú estás loco eso ya lo sé. Pero parece que es algo que quieres, siempre que quieres algo te esfuerzas en conseguirlo, como molestar a tu hermano hasta volverlo de un color inhumano. Quizá esto también puedas hacerlo realidad _

_Desde ese momento, buscaban la mínima oportunidad para esos encuentros casuales, sus conversaciones no eran aburridas; al irse a dormir después de estar juntos, ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño pues siempre una idea quedaba inconclusa que no les dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza y dejaba un interrogante para ambos ¿Podían "Enamorarse el uno del otro"?_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

London limpio una lagrima, se había vuelto masoquista, solo así explicaba que estuviera recordando esos eventos, debía deshacerse de ellos desterrarlos de su mente para siempre.

Alguien dijo una vez que no hay paz para los malvados Zack estaba casi seguro que se referían a él con esa expresión, no porque él fuera un súper villano pero si era alguien que tendía a olvidar detalles que él consideraba irrelevantes. En esos momentos mientras veía el techo de su habitación envidiaba a Cody y sus preocupaciones de una boda, rodeado de animales de granja, eso era el menor de los males. Por un momento, el mundo se tiñó de un amarillo intenso y experimento una desagradable sensación de caer a través del espacio, ingrávido. No veía nada, salvo el resplandor acerado como una luz cegadora. Oía un sonido silencioso en la oscuridad de la noche, la sensación de náusea subliminal mezclada con el pánico ciego de no saber lo que ocurre con su vida. Un movimiento veloz, miedo, la furiosa certidumbre de que algo iba muy mal, sin la menor pista de qué era o dónde estaba. Salvo que tenía que recordar porque London lo había visto de esa forma, _Jamás _había experimentado esa clase de celos pero imaginarla en brazos de Todd, era una idea desagradable.

Pensó en Maya y las cosas que habían hablado, sin duda eso no lo había ayudado mucho, solo lo habían dejado confundido. En otro tiempo hubiera saltado de alegría por oír esas palabras; las espero oír durante muchos años, pero ahora todo estaba mal. Odiaba ser adulto, ser adulto te hace responsable y también te hace pensar en los demás, él era Zack Martin el chico más divertido de toda su clase. Ahora su diversión consistía en un buen día de trabajo. Incluso Cody se divertía más que él. Ese pensamiento lo llevo hacia su hermano; estaba seguro que Cody se había mudado con él solo para no dejarlo solo, en el fondo su hermano siempre lo había apoyado a pesar de que no siempre pudiera tener la razón, casi siempre peleaban pero ambos se querían —A su manera—una manera un tanto masoquista. Cody con su extraña y rara forma de ser había encontrado el amor de su vida, Bailey era sin duda la chica perfecta para su hermano, juntos habían superado mucho, Zack rodo fuera de la cama debía hablar con su hermano.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cody podía hacer muchas cosas, podía hacer un perfecto Pan francés, podía preparar deliciosas comidas, lo que no podía hacer era imaginarse casándose en una granja, toda su vida había soñado con su boda. Quizá Zack tenía razón y eso era de chicas pero no importaba, él tenía un sueño y en ese sueño no había animales de ningún tipo. Cody se levanto de la cama debía despejar su mente ye encontrar un argumento válido para hacer que Bailey desistiera de esa absurda idea de casarse en Kettlecorn

— ¡Cody!—La voz de Zack del otro lado de su puerta lo sobresalto

Zack Martin se hallaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, cuando Cody abrió se inclino levemente tratando de no perder el equilibrio

— ¡Zack! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Cody cuando su hermano entro a la habitación. — ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—Las 3.00 de la madrugada ¿Pero quien cuenta la hora?—Contesto Zack

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cody—Zack camino por la habitación, no ere la primera vez que le pasaba eso, el insomnio no era algo nuevo para él. Lo nuevo era la causa de no poder dormir. — Necesito hablar contigo, no me gusta no saber lo que ocurre

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Cody se sentó en la cama e indico a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo, Zack dudo un momento antes de sentarse.

—No sé si lo dije—contesto Zack—Decirle a London que la amo, no recuerdo si lo hice

Cody podía sentir la evidente tensión de Zack era tan palpable como el hecho que él admitiera en voz alta que algo de índole amoroso le preocupaba.

—Me gustaría decir que me sorprende pero… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo extraño que eran ustedes? Jamás me dijiste porque comenzaste a salir con London.

—Porque...Bueno porque era mi amiga, era más fácil mantener mi mente ocupada en algo, además tu y Bailey eran demasiado—Zack se detuvo tratando de buscar una palabra que no sonara tan mal—Son tan tiernos, que me provoca nauseas solo verlos, en verdad

Cody entorno los ojos, en evidente confusión

— ¿Por mi relación con Bailey comenzaste a salir con London? —pregunto incrédulo, tratando de entender lo que su hermano estaba diciendo

—Algo así, no por tu relación—Zack suspiro—Verlos juntos siempre me hizo pensar en lo solo que estaba, jamás me importo en lo mas mínimo estar solo, ¡Vamos soy yo!—Exclamo —jamás estoy solo siempre hay alguna chica

—Zack, concéntrate—Cody levanto la mano—Sobre London y tu relación con ella… No sobre las otras chicas

—Cody no soy idiota, el hecho que no lo demuestre no significa que no la extrañe. Ser emotivo no es lo mío…

Cody lo vio serio.

—De nuevo... concéntrate—pidió Cody —Hablamos sobre London

—Bien, con London todo fue nuevo, ella estaba ahí para hablar, la veía de hecho todos los días, cuando vivía con mamá, luego un día simplemente paso, no sé como paso realmente un día tuve la idea y se lo pedí como un favor

— ¿Un favor?

—Sí, un favor… no podía ir y decirle "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti" Realmente no sabía si lo estaba, solo sentía cosas por ella

Cody se acomodo un poco mas, Zack tenía el rostro de alguien que está por contar algo importante.

—Era extraño, comenzamos a hablar seguido cuando volvió de parís, luego una noche mientras veíamos las estrellas la vi diferente

—Esto es perturbador—dijo Cody—Tu viendo las estrellas

—Cody, esto es serio trato de recordar algo importante

—Lo siento—se disculpo Cody. —Pero es un poco extraño

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá?—pregunto Zack—Te decía que fue algo inesperado, ella me dijo que fue mi culpa haber terminado. Lo peor es que ella no me hace caso, quizá sea mejor así—Zack se recostó en la cama— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—Es la boda—dijo Cody imitando a su hermano—No quiero casarme en una granja

—Cody, ella dijo que si, en lugar de preocuparte por el lugar deberías estar feliz, te mereces estar feliz ¿Qué más da si es en una granja, en un salón, en el hotel? Bailey dijo que si

— ¿Qué significa eso?—Pregunto Cody

—Significa, que han pasado por muchas cosas y finalmente pueden estar juntos. No dejes que tus rarezas lo echen a perder, recuerda lo que ocurrió la primera vez que terminaron, estuviste muy mal

— ¿No estábamos hablando de ti?—.Cody pregunto curioso

—Vale, solo te diré que no arruinaras esta boda, tú te casaras con Bailey así tenga que arrastrarte hasta una granja o donde ella quiera casarse, porque tú—Zack lo señalo—La amas

—Es cierto, sobre casarme en una granja quizá no sea tan malo…—Cody sonrió— Zack ¿amabas a London?

Zack se levanto de golpe de la cama, sin duda era la pregunta que más quería evitar

—Creo que debo volver... ha sido agradable hablar contigo como antes cuando éramos niños—Zack camino hacia la puerta—En serio Cody, piensa en Bailey —Zack salió rápido de la habitación…

¿La había amado? Bueno la verdad era que si ¿La seguía amando? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que no podía soportar la idea de no arreglar las cosas con ella antes de que "Todd" pusiera sus manos sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo … de nuevo ese sentimiento de ingravidez lo invadió, la palabra era "Celos". Veinticuatro años y aun se estremecía ante la palabra amor ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? De hecho, no había pensado, simplemente había reaccionado a un estrambótico ataque de pánico. Todo era ridículo en exceso, demasiado humano y risible, si al menos la situación fuera un poco más divertida él podría reír de verdad. Ay, bien. Al menos, ya era ridículo de verdad. Camino de regreso a su habitación pensando en los insultos que podía proferir contra él por aquella reacción exagerada, y cuando se adentro por el camino de regreso a su habitación, estaba empapado de insultos, gracias a lo cual se sentía mucho mejor. Entro a su cuarto sintiéndose cansado, algo bueno al menos podría dormir unas horas algo muy cercano a una sonrisa de verdad se asomo por su cara, causada por la alegría de ahondar en las profundidades de Zack el Zoquete.

Si existe en el mundo la justicia, entonces se trataba de uno de aquellos momentos preparados especialmente para él. Porque muchas veces había disfrutado de la visión de una persona boquiabierta, incapacitada por completo a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo, y ahora Zack había adoptado la misma estúpida postura. Petrificado, incapaz de moverse, incluso de secarse la baba, vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño, consiguió pensar que su aspecto debía de ser el de un estúpido redomado. Por supuesto, habría parecido mucho más estúpido si London lo hubiera visto en ese momento. Mojo su rostro con agua y volvió a la cama, seguro si lo intentaba ahora podría conciliar el sueño.

El tiempo transcurría tan lento, que las piernas se le entumieron, intentó en vano estirarse, aquella posición era incomoda, ponerse de pie era imposible, se recostó tratando de conciliar el sueño, para dejar de sentir todo ese malestar en su cuerpo.

.

London Entre sueños recordaba viejos tiempos, palabras, acciones, besos, caricias; tiempos felices, tiempos que ni siquiera podía recordar de forma consciente que había vivido al lado de Zack.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A finales de Marzo todos sabían que London y Zack estaban en una relación romántica ¡era el tema de conversación de momento En el Tipton!, incluso Maddie había estado sorprendida por ese hecho_

_Había rumores que decían que él había engatusado a la chica para que salieran y otros rumores decían que Zack llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en London ya que ocasionalmente se le había visto observándola, lo cual era cierto ya que durante ese par de semanas en que decidió que ella era buena para pretender ser su novia no había apartado la mirada de ella, pero no la veía románticamente, eso era más que claro. Simplemente no quería seguir siendo arrastrado con su hermano, le había costado mucho mudarse del hotel y comenzar su vida como adulto. Cody lo llamaba en las madrugadas cuando peleaba con Bailey generalmente por causa de los celos que Cody sentía por los compañeros de Bailey _

_Al terminar el mes todos en el Hotel observaban a London cuidadosamente, unas eran miradas amistosas y otras eran miradas de envidia y odio. Cuando salió vio a su "novio" esperándola fuera lo cual le sorprendió ya que no creyó que él fuera a ser tan serio al respecto. _

—_Hola, linda —le habló acercándose a ella con una de esas sonrisas que dibujaba en su rostro para las chicas con las que ligaba. _

_Si la chica no conociera a Zack probablemente sería una más de las chicas que se encontraban ahí en el pasillo del hotel observándolos, pero ese era el problema, ella lo conocía desde que era solo un niño tratando se ligar a Maddie y sabía como de chocante podía llegar a ser así que su pose de novio perfecto no le afectaba para nada. _

_Ella le asintió tiernamente, algo que se veía ajeno a su rostro, y él tomó su bolso. Con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo y ambos escucharon como un "clic" al estar tan cerca, era como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente. Ignorando aquello ambos se pusieron en marcha por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal del edificio en donde un grupo de chicas, todas ellas admiradoras de Zack, les obstruyeron el paso. London no sabía que Zack pudiera ser tan popular entre la comunidad femenina ¿De dónde habían salido esas chicas?_

— _¿Cómo puede ser posible que salgas con "ella"? —señalaron a London casi con repulsión las 3 chicas del grupo, la que parecía ser la líder y estaba rodeaba de las chicas restantes dio un paso hacia el frente y señalo a London separándola de los brazos de Zack—. Solo mírala — señalo a London—Es tan tonta ¿Es por su dinero?_

—_En primer lugar no tienes permitido tocarla así —Zack habló molesto, molesto en realidad—, en segundo lugar no tienes ni permiso de pensar en ella. ¿Preguntas que porque la elegí?, la respuesta es sencilla. A ella le importo yo —y nuevamente atrajo a London a sus brazos de una forma protectora que London no se imaginó que existiera en Zack—. Te agradezco por estar loca por mi pero si te metes con mi chica entonces no quiero saber nada de chicas como tu —y dicho eso ambos se abrieron paso entre el grupo de chicas con la boca abierta al ver como su amor platónico se llevaba a la chica más tonta y superficial del mundo sujetada fuertemente a él. _

— _¿Qué fue eso? —susurró London confundida mientras seguía con paso acelerado al chico. _

—_Me tomo todo esto en serio… por cierto —observaron a su alrededor en donde las personas se reunían solo para verlos pasar—, sería bueno si no resaltaras tanto_

— _¿Qué? Eso es imposible —dijo London pero en cuestión de segundos comprendió a lo que se refería—. Entiendo —dijo regresando su mirada hacia Zack—.se supone que tú estás más enamorado de mí. —dijo London—Así que tu eres el que debería de tratar de estar a mi altura_

_Zack rodó los ojos y sin darle tiempo de otra cosa la detuvo en medio del camino y aprisionó sus labios con los de él. Los labios de London se pusieron tensos bajo los del chico y después de unos segundos siguieron un tímido beso. Zack no había besado de esa manera desde… nunca, por lo regular las chicas se morían por besarlo y devoraban su boca pero en cambio con ella era diferente, era lento, delicado, suave, cariñoso y cálido. Sus ojos, que se habían cerrado con fuerza, se habían suavizado y el brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de London se había afirmado aun más. La reacción de ella era más suave, más inocente y cuando la razón golpeó a Zack entendió que jamás había dado un beso así de tierno._

_Despues de ese beso, habían pasado de sentirse extraños a sentirse normal, estar juntos parecía tan natural en ambos, __La relación fue madurando con ellos, las caricias, muchas veces contraídas por la razón, se permitían ciertos placeres. Los besos inocentes, se convirtieron en besos de pasión y deseo, el tiempo pasaba y eso no era suficiente para él._

—_London, ya tenemos tres meses de ser novios, y me gustaría, que... tú y yo... Expeditas las cosas, tendremos tiempo para poder... hacer... el amor — se excusó sin sonar tajante._

_Ese día sin duda habían marcado otro nivel en su relación, ambos habían dejado de preocuparse por las cosas que los demás dijeran de ellos. Incluso el padre de London había aceptado esa relación a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, Zack se había esforzado en callar cualquier objeción por parte del señor Tipton _

—_Llevamos seis meses de esto. ¿Cuándo podremos ser algo más?—Pregunto Zack _

— _¿Quieres...decir?_

—_Soy malo expresando mis sentimientos, sabes que me gustas, pero tengo ciertas dudas, puede ser que tú no sientas lo mismo..._

– _¡Claro que sí, siento lo mismo por ti! —Contesto ella_

— _¿Quieres vivir conmigo?_

—_De acuerdo —contesto London con una sonrisa_

_Sellaron su compromiso con un tierno beso, desde ese día su relación, los convirtió en verdaderos jóvenes plenos y confiados, a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, ya que vivían bajo su propia sombra de felicidad y la desconfianza de los amigos ricos de London por su novio no rico paso a segundo termino junto con la mirada extraña de Cody y Bailey. Podían ser felices tras las circunstancia, era lo más importante para ellos._

—_Entonces… ¿Cuál es el momento perfecto?—Pregunto Zack con una sonrisa_

— _¿Perfecto? _

—_Yo te diré el mío, aquí y ahora —Zack sujeto su mano_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

London despertó con el corazón acelerado y una sensación de alivio nada justificada y que no Comprendía en absoluto. Porque no era el simple alivio del vaso de agua cuando tienes sed, ni el del descanso cuando estaba agotada, aunque se sentía agotada. Pero, aún más confusa, hasta extremos inquietantes, también era el alivio experimentado después de una de sus citas de compras. El alivio revelador de que has satisfecho los más profundos anhelos de tu yo interior, y ahora puedes relajarte y quedarte satisfecho un rato. Y esto no podía ser. Era imposible que ella experimentara las sensaciones más privadas y personales mientras dormía en la cama.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche: las seis de la mañana, una hora en la que London no suele estar despierta, en especial las noches en que sólo ha planeado dormir.

London estaba confundida por estas sensaciones. Algo se había colado en su noche sin sueños y levantado olas en el tranquilo mar de su mente No sabía qué era ese "algo" (en lugar de algo era quien) pero la había puesto muy contenta por un motivo que no identificaba, y eso no le gustaba nada. Tenía su pequeño espacio interior, bien custodiado, aislado y cerrado, pero Zack se había colado en su impecable fortaleza y había entrado a sus sueños con los recuerdos que debía borrar de su mente.

Zack no había dormido nada, estaba frente la puerta de London. Debía aclarar las cosas con ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a tocar, sintió nervios solo de pensarlo.

Zack continuaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Tocar o no tocar, ahí el dilema. Lo pensó por última vez. Era la diferencia entre vivir con aquella angustia de por vida o menguar un poco su dolor y poder convivir con London de nuevo como amigos. Era hora de saber lo que había hecho para alejarla de su lado

— ¿Zack?—London abrió la puerta, había decidido que no trataría de dormir de nuevo, no podría soportar soñar de nuevo con Zack. Parecía que su idea de alejarse de él no estaba resultando. Zack estaba frente a su puerta con el cabello revuelto y una mirada cansada

— ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?—Pregunto Zack sin mucha seguridad

—Cla...Claro—London sonrió y camino al lado del chico.

Eso no significa nada, dos amigos podían caminar juntos. De nuevo comenzaba a odiar la palabra "Amigo"

—Debes estar feliz de ver a Maya — Dijo ella despreocupada  
— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? — Pregunto, había olvidado por completo a Maya.

Él sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, nadie lo dejaba dos veces seguidas. Para su mala suerte ambas ya lo habían dejado en alguna ocasión. Lo cual no era muy alentador si lo pensaba bien.

—Maya, la chica que te gusta. —London dijo con una sonrisa  
—Ella no me "Gusta". — Contestó serio. —Ya no

— ¿Creí que irías al baile con ella?

— ¿Baile?—Zack pregunto confundido—No… Espera ¿Iras al baile? ¿Con quién?

London lo vio con curiosidad, podría jurar que había un poco de celos en su tono de voz, rápidamente desecho esa idea, después de todo él parecía muy feliz con Maya. Ella había tomado una decisión. Todd era su elección

—Con nadie, Moseby quiere que asista, dice que es la última oportunidad de poder estar con mis amigos antes que todos seamos amargados y nos odiemos y es probable que haya demandas—dijo con una mirada confusa.

—London Si digo "Te amo", ¿me creerías?—Pregunto Zack

—No.

—Si digo "Te extrañé", ¿Crees en mi sinceridad?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—No puedo ignorar todo y seguir. —Contesto London—Me lastimaste mucho, pero si me dices que somos amigos, entonces te creería

—Somos amigos, y siento haber dicho lo que dije ayer… Simplemente estaba molesto y digo cosas cuando estoy molesto, no creo que solo seas una chica tonta y rica

London sonrió con ternura

—Lo sé… Zack realmente fue una gran experiencia lo nuestro, pero termino.

Zack la vio fijamente de nuevo le decía eso ¿Por qué no podía recordar eso tan malo que había hecho? Ella se había ido ¿Por qué lo veía como si hubiera sido su culpa?

London lo abrazo y Zack sintió que era una forma de despedida, él prefería que ese instante no terminara, pero sabía que debía dejarla marchar le besó la frente y la alejo con premura. Vio a London caminando por la cubierta, tomo una decisión en ese momento.

Simplemente no admitiría fácilmente que quería volver a recurrir al estúpido plan de seis meses de su Hermano. Pero pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. Zack suspiro cansado, quizá estaba pensando demasiado. No necesitaba seis meses, solo necesitaba recordarle a London las razones por las que habían estado juntos y lo que fuera que había hecho mal podía arreglarlo

—Muy bien Todd, aun no creas que has ganado—dijo decidido viendo la espalda de London mientras se alejaba de él.

* * *

**Un capitulo mas de esta Historia gracias por sus hermosos comentarios a todos realmente se los agradezco, Sofia y Yelena.. especialmente muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Si quieren saber los avances, ediciones y uno que otro vídeo, como siempre están en mi Face: Sakura Gremory.. Todas las semanas subo material.**

**Aprieten el botón que dice Review es gratis se los aseguro y es mi única paga ^^ **


	5. No te darás cuenta

**Zack y Cody no me pertenecen ya saben eso**

**solo el trama es mio..**

**Capitulo dedicado a los gemelos Dylan Russell y Adrian Russell .. son un amor cuando actúan las escenas para mi, me han ayudado mucho **

**Tambien agradecimiento especial A Gomez lili, Isis y Sol Cullen Malfoy por la ayuda para este capitulo **

**Con este Capitulo cumplo la primera etapa del reto. Desata tu imaginación de Octubre a Diciembre. de la pagina Y Foro Amantes de Los Fanfic.**

**Bueno les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste... **

* * *

**¡Juntos, Es Una Maldición!**

_Capitulo 5_

**No te darás cuenta**

_"un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que __están__ destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper"_

_«El Hilo Rojo, Leyenda japonesa»_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Muchos dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe. Que solo es una ilusión, ninguno de los dos experimentaron ese flechazo mágico que llega en tus años de escuela, él no la vio en muchos años. Ella no se percato de él.  
Ninguno vio algo más que un simple amigo y compañero de clases, pero el tiempo pasa, quizá el amor a primera vista ocurre de diferentes formas. __Hay quien dice que el amor va de grandes cosas. De princesas rescatando a príncipes de las garras de una bruja malvada (¿o al revés?) o simplemente siendo amables, de amantes secretos recurriendo a las sombras, de enamorados que vencen el tiempo, la distancia y la muerte. De cosas trascendentes o irrelevantes._

_Pero hay otros que creen que el amor va de cosas pequeñas. De esa sonrisa, ese gesto inesperado o esa conversación absurda que de pronto lo cambia todo y te hace ver de otra manera a esa persona. De actos sin importancia que poco a poco se convierten en algo más._

_También dicen que así como llega puedes perderlo si no sabes cuidarlo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— Veinticuatro años — Dijo entre dientes acomodando su cabello, veinticuatro años y seguía sintiéndose incomodo por la palabra "Amor" era irónico que él lo reconociera, pero mas irónico era estar celoso de su hermano y su relación romántica, incluso Cody era demasiado feliz. La palabra exacta era asquerosamente feliz.

Zack se recargo en la pared, solo podía pensar en algo, debía volver a encontrar al chico que solía ser. ¿Cómo te transformas? Un día eres alguien con sueños y esperanzas y luego sólo eres un adulto que olvido lo que deseaba. Lo sabía, ahora después de un breve momento de revelación casi celestial, lo había recordado, Había recordado lo que London parecía decirle con la mirada, jamás había sido su intención hacerlo, había sido un estúpido momento de nostalgia… ni siquiera recordaba conservar cosas del tiempo en la escuela y cuando encontró la foto del baile sonrió como idiota, era cierto no podía negarlo había visto esa foto y había suspirado en más de una ocasión. Pero no era por seguir enamorado de Maya como antes, era por recordar el tiempo en que había descubierto que a pesar de todo podía sentir _«amor»_ por otra persona, palmeo su rostro tratando de sacudir un poco sus ideas, ahora sabía algo más, no le extrañaba la actitud de London. Todo había sido un mal entendido, pero ella no se lo dijo, supuso que si, él, se hubiera enterado de lo que London pensaba lo hubieran podido hablar. Pero siendo sinceros no había hecho nada cuando London se había ido, no había tratado de averiguar las cosas, había supuesto que no lo amaba y la había dejado irse, no podía negar, que había sentido que se quitaba un peso de encima, y hasta cierto punto había estado feliz, pero eso era otra excusa que se decía constantemente, se había aferrado a la idea que solo era cariño por una amiga; porque esa puerta se bloqueaba fácilmente, decirse eso era mejor que aceptar que realmente le dolía perderla.

Dolía, dolía ser la persona a la que dejaban sin una explicación

_**"Es más fácil ser solo amigos" **_

Esa eran las palabras que London había dicho antes de irse. No había entendido el verdadero significado que implicaban, cuando London las pronuncio parecían tener razón, ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan seguro de eso

Suspiro mientras recomponía su actitud, Cerro los ojos London estaba presente en cada pensamiento, había recuerdos que no conseguía olvidar, casi podía escuchar la voz de London en su oído.

—_Zack, llevas media hora examinándome de pies a cabeza, ya no aguanto ni un minuto más _

—_Yo lo acortaría un poco: ¡sería un sacrilegio esconder unas piernas como las tuyas!_

— _¡Zack! _

—_Cariño, ¿quieres mi opinión, sí o no? Vuélvete otra vez para que te vea de frente. Lo que yo pensaba, no veo diferencia entre el escote de delante y el de la espalda; así, si te manchas, no tienes más que darle la vuelta al vestido… ¡Delante y detrás, lo mismo da! _

— _¡Zack!_

—_Querías mi opinión, ¿no?, pues ya la tienes._

Zack abrió los ojos sobresaltado, acomodo su ropa tenía que conservar la calma, ahora se sentía más tonto de lo usual, recordar no le hacía demasiado bien.

—Zack! —Cody trono los dedos frente a su hermano. — ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —Mintió Zack. —Entonces, si aprovechas que London también se casa. — Zack lo vio y luego sonrió. —tío si te pones abusado, puede que consigas un descuento del dos por uno

— ¡Ja! muy gracioso, Bailey quiere una boda en la granja de sus padres. Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste y créeme sigue sin gustarme la idea ¿Por qué quiere que la boda sea en Kettlecorn?

— Para que las gallinas sean testigos ¡Qué romántico! — Exclamo Zack con una sonrisa.

— No es gracioso, no me gusta la idea, ¿sabes cuantos gérmenes hay en esos lugares?

— No, y no me interesa. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada de trabajo, —Zack puso cara de sorpresa ante su propio comentario— lo sé hasta a mi me dio miedo decirlo. — Zack sintió un escalofrío—Soy responsable—dijo con un toque de incredulidad—Cody jamás creí que diría todo eso junto

—Sí, no lo hagas me das miedo, te veo al rato y Zack trata de no hacer algo tonto —Cody volvió su vista hacia el pasillo, camino despacio…La vida de adulto no era tan divertida quizá simplemente debía escapar con Bailey a mitad de la noche y listo, sin ninguna boda, Zack tenía razón en algo: Amaba demasiado a Bailey.

Camino hasta el vestíbulo, seguro lo estaba esperando, suspiro resignado camino despacio sin mucho ánimo de llegar al lugar. Ahora se sentía culpable por pensar en no poder darle a Bailey la boda que tanto quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bailey inclino la cabeza y continuo mirando hacia abajo del vestíbulo como si, en el momento preciso, London aparecería por las puertas. Pero permanecieron cerradas, y la voz de Cody detrás de ella se convirtió en un chirrido y preguntó:

— ¿Escuchaste algo sobre ella? — Ellos no habían oído nada, en los últimos meses —. ¿Por qué nosotros no recibimos noticias suyas?—Pregunto Cody viendo a su novia—Bailey esto no me gusta mucho. No debí presionar a Zack a venir

—Bueno, me habría llevado una sorpresa si hubiésemos tenido noticias de ella, para serte sincera. En cuanto London nos dijo de su boda, quede tan sorprendida, sabía que ella no era una de las amigas que mandaban cartas. Dejando eso, Maddie llegó a una conclusión completamente diferente.

— ¿Cuál?— Pregunto Cody— Sabes que Zack está confundido—aumentó el tono de preocupación de su voz —. ¿Y si Zack hace algo estúpido?

Bailey observo a su prometido, lo cierto era que él tenía un buen punto con esa observación.

—Maddie cree que London realmente se enamoro de Zack.

Eso podría ser cierto, en el último día Cody había averiguado demasiadas cosas con respecto a esa relación. Acomodo su cabello, de haber sabido que las cosas iban a resultar dolorosas para Zack no hubiera insistido tanto en convencerlo de estar ahí, a pesar de todo Cody no quería que su hermano sufriera y si estar tan cerca de London lo hacía sufrir sin duda no había sido demasiada buena idea obligarlo a ir

—Esto puede ser bueno, quizá logren arreglar las cosas— dijo Bailey con una sonrisa—Seria lo mejor

—O terminen odiándose más —dijo Cody—ambos son demasiado orgullosos

—Ya, pero hubo un tiempo en que no lo eran, ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos los cuatro?

— ¿Cuándo tratábamos de escapar de ellos? ¿Sabías que crearon su zona "Anti-Cailey"?—Dijo Cody en un tono sarcástico

— ¿Enserio? ¡Espera! ¿Qué es Cailey?

—Ya sabes, así nos dicen ellos..."C" por Cody y… Olvídalo el punto es que ellos tenían su zona libre de nosotros.

— ¡Que grosero!—dijo Bailey—Uno lo espera de London, pero de Zack… de acuerdo quizá no es algo nuevo, Cody ¿Estás bien?

Cody tomo las manos de la chica

—Recuerdas lo mucho que te extrañe cuando estuviste en Yale. Bailey, espere seis meses para poder besarte, un año entero para poder llevarte a París, otro año más intentando olvidarte… Creo que esperarte no será un problema. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Lo que quiero decir es que no importa el lugar, pero en verdad podemos hablar sobre casarnos en Kettlecorn

Bailey sonrió y dio un pequeño beso a Cody

— ¡Agg! por eso, nadie sale con ustedes—Dijo London—Baile, Bailey, Bailey. ¿Podrían no ser tan "Amorosos"? piensa en la gente, no todos encontramos agradable verlos tan juntos.

—Tan amable como siempre London—Exclamo Bailey

—London ¿Planeas ir al baile?

—Si. —London suspiro—Ya le dije a Zack lo mismo

— ¿Has hablado con Zack?—Pregunto Cody. — ¿Hablaron? O "Hablaron"

London lo vio confundida las palabras no eran su fuerte

—Hablamos—dijo London—tu si eres raro—Afirmo—Solo mira, aun sigues con Bailey

—Estoy aquí—exclamo Bailey

—Dah, obvio sigues aquí ¿Por qué dices algo obvio?

Bailey suspiro resignada

— ¿Has hablado con Zack?

—Lo acabo de decir… ¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes? Tanto amor los ha dejado tontos—London hizo un ademan—Tengo que ver a Moseby, no tengo tiempo para ustedes dos. —Dicho esto London se alejo

— ¿Aun crees que arreglaran sus cosas?—Pregunto Cody

—No, ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo podían estar juntos sin matarse?

—Es de esos misterios de la vida—aseguro Cody abrazándola—Un misterio que quizá no quiero descubrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zack se inclino un poco mientras veía a su alrededor, Maya parecía incomoda y preocupada.

—Gracias —dijo Maya amablemente al joven mesero que le acababa de entregar su plato de ensalada. Ella observó al joven hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador y nuevamente salió acercándose con una botella de algún tipo de vino caro

Maya, sonrió mientras atraía la atención de Zack nuevamente

—. ¿No crees que eso es demasiado? —susurró y dirigió su mirada a Zack.

El chico la observó con sus cejas levantadas, para él eso era una comida normal. ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente parecía demasiado?

— ¿No te gusta ese vino? —preguntó Zack después de observar la mesa del restaurante de clase en donde se encontraban, todo parecía perfecto y aseado a excepción del plato de Ensalada que había pedido Maya que no se podía comparar a la fina selección de Comida que seguramente London hubiera elegido si estuviera con ella, de nuevo volvía a pensar en London, parpadeo alejando a London de sus pensamientos. Zack dio una mirada fugaz al lugar donde London estaba con Moseby, quería levantarse y hablar con ella, pero antes tenía que aclarar las cosas con Maya, ahora ya no estaba tan confundido con respecto a lo que sentía.

—Casi nunca tomo Vino —dijo la chica seriamente y en el rostro de él apareció una mueca. Maya sabía que ambos se habían distanciando un poco en los últimos años, nunca se imaginó que la diferencia fuera tan extrema.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó él de pronto curioso. —Un poco de diversión no es mala

— ¡Zack!—Exclamo ella— No creí que te gustara este tipo de cosas

Zack pareció confundido por esa expresión "Ese tipo de cosas" frunció el ceño tratando de comprender lo que ella había dicho, quizá había cambiado un poco al lado de London. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Se removió incomodo en su silla

El joven mesero llegó a su mesa y sirvió en ambas copas el vino tinto que salió de la botella de vidrio de color azul.

Maya tragó mientras el líquido era vertido en su copa, jamás había probado el vino y temía hacer alguna mueca extraña frente a todo el mundo en el restaurante del crucero.

—Vamos, quita esa cara —dijo Zack atrayendo a mirada de la chica que se había quedado observando el vino en su copa como si de sangre se tratara—. Pero en fin —suspiró el muchacho y con una señal de su mano le ordenó al joven mesero que se retirara—. Hace años que no sé nada de ti.

Maya alejó la copa hacia un costado y clavó sus ojos en el chico, seguía igual de apuesto que cuando estaban en la escuela, lo observó sin emitir ni un solo sonido y él comprendió que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar.

Zack de pronto estaba nervioso y era lógico que lo estuviera, jamás había tenido que confesar algo tan "vergonzoso" y mucho menos a una ex Novia que tenía en frente, sin embargo debía hacerlo, si no, el haberla invitado a desayunar y estar en ese lugar donde London parecía que lo ignoraba no valdría la pena, así que respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa en puños, dejó salir el aire y conectó la mirada con Maya.

—Maya, sobre el baile de la tarde…. Bueno es solo que no estoy muy seguro de asistir —soltó rápidamente y rogó porque ella no le preguntara nada más. Aguardó el tiempo suficiente para ver la reacción de la chica que en su rostro solo reflejaba la sorpresa y confusión y sin embargo siguió en silencio esperando a que él siguiera hablando para aclararle todo—. Bien… veras, yo no sé si sea buena idea todo esto, me refiero a lo que dijiste ayer sobre nosotros. Mi carrera que ahorita se encuentra en la cima —se permitió alardear—Es lo más importante… No es que no me gustes pero estoy en una relación con mi negocio—balbuceo. Zack maldijo bajo, había sido un momento donde había visto a London y había olvidado por completo lo que iba a decir, no sabía que ella siguiera causando eso en él. Lo peor era que solo había dicho cosas sin sentido y no lo que realmente quería decirle a Maya, seguro ahora entendería las cosas mal, pero su mente y boca simplemente no estaban coordinadas, más exactamente ambas estaban sobre London Tipton. —Tengo otro tipo de relación ahora ¿No sé si me entiendas?, es...Es una relación diferente de lo normal. —Zack hizo una mueca—La gente no lo entiende

— ¿Eres gay? ¡Oh por dios! Descubriste tu verdadero camino y lo que te dije solo te confundió, ¡Oh Zack cuanto lo siento! —Exclamo interrumpiéndolo y él le lanzó una mirada de negación—. Perdona solo quería aclararlo —sonrió casi cínicamente—. Continua.

—El punto Maya, es que yo salía con alguien y aun siento cosas por esa persona

—Woow, espera —le volvió a interrumpir—. ¿Tienes una relación?

—Sí —dijo Zack algo fastidiado—. Ya sabes, una chica completamente normal y común —suspiro moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo—. El problema es que, al parecer hice algo malo—Zack la vio fijamente—Al parecer fue muy malo—ella rodó los ojos—, Pensé que tal vez ir juntos al baile sea mala idea… y también —dejó volando esa última palabra.

Maya esperó a que se decidiera a terminar pero no lo hizo por lo que se vio obligada a preguntarle.

—También ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, esto fue mala idea—finalizó.

—Escucha Zack—Maya tomo su mano de nuevo—No mentí con lo que te dije, realmente jamás pude olvidarte —presumió—, lo que no entiendo es lo que tratas de decirme —lo señaló imitando la acción anterior de él al señalarla—. Zack, aun te amo.

Zack parpadeo sorprendido, era como un balde de agua fría. Este era el momento donde el rompería el corazón de la chica, era bueno en eso lo había hecho muchas veces, romper el corazón de las chicas era su especialidad. Pero viéndola ahí frente a él con su mano en la suya simplemente no sabía que decir. Sin duda se había despertado con el pie izquierdo ese día, todo se congelo a su alrededor

No podía decir que no estuviera triste en ese momento mientras sostenía la mano de Zack había algo en él que era diferente, no solo físicamente, había algo más. Algo que ella ya sabía pero que se negaba a aceptar, dio un suspiro y soltó su mano tenía que hacerlo antes de que sus lágrimas la traicionaran frente de él. Llevo sus manos a su regazo donde jugó con sus dedos entrelazándolos, abriendo y cerrándolos mientras seguía viéndolo indeciso entre pararse o no pararse. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos pero solo eso ella no lloraría. La sombra de indecisión en el semblante de Zack era lo que la tenia así, si tan solo él se hubiera zafado de su mano cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba no estaría así con ese miedo, con esa zozobra que la carcomía. Pero debía admitir que Zack había cambiado, a diferencia de Cody quien se hubiera disculpado, hablando rápidamente y nerviosamente o se hubiera ido, dando a entender todo, pero Zack no era así, y ella podía notar que ese cambio no era por ella, seria tonto suponer que era por ella, él había confesado que había alguien mas ¿Por qué no se iba entonces? Sin embargo él todavía estaba ahí frente a ella con la cara confusa y con una sombra de duda que hacía que sintiera que aun había un poco de esperanzas para ambos, que aun no era muy tarde

— ¿Entonces?—Pregunto Maya con una sonrisa tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo

El celular de Zack sonó. El rostro le cambió al echarle un vistazo a la pantalla. Le lanzó una mirada de duda y se excusó. Salió del restaurante a atender la llamada. Maya tenia curiosidad por saber con quién hablaba. Zack caminaba de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos cuando no las escondía en el bolsillo, haciendo que por segundos sus miradas se encontraran.

Maya sabia que probablemente estaba siendo injusta con Zack, él tenía razón ella había terminado con él, había creído que era lo mejor para ambos... Pero después de estar lejos de él, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de sentir cosas por Zack

A veces no todo en la vida es perfecto, Maya tenía un trabajo exitoso, una vida normal, pero todo eso no era lo que ella esperaba recibir de la vida.

Zack sonrió tímidamente a Maya mientras terminaba su llamada.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Si, solo unas cosas de trabajo, ¿te mencione que ahora tengo un club? Si un día decides ir a Boston debes ir, las chicas lindas pagan la mitad.

Maya sonrió sin duda era el mismo Zack alegre que ella conocía quizá un poco más centrado, pero eso solo lo hacía más atractivo.

Zack observó nuevamente a Maya y no comprendió como una chica de su apariencia podía ser soltera. Maya tenía esa apariencia de niña bien portada. Su cabello era de un castaño común que, le llegaba poco más debajo de los codos y la mayoría del tiempo lo llevaba suelto, su piel era pálida pero de alguna forma lucia hermosa parecía tener la suavidad del terciopelo pero la frialdad de la nieve, sus ojos eran sencillamente lindos y su cuerpo… había mejores cuerpos que el de ella, era delgada y tenía curvas en donde las necesitaba. Si no hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos, seguro no hubiera dudado en volver a intentar algo con ella.

— Maya. — Zack trato de que su voz no fallara esta vez, debía decirle que las cosas no volverían, había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta que había vuelto a enredar las cosas, pero la verdad era que en el tiempo que estuvo con London, desde que volvieron a verse ella había logrado que todos esos sentimientos que creía enterrados en lo más profundo de su palacio mental salieran de nuevo, había estado dos años como mejores amigos (Mas bien era quien se encargaba de los días aburridos) antes de que él se atreviera a pedirle ser su novia, otro año como novios oficiales y habían vivido seis meses juntos . Casi tres años en los que London se había metido en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

Maya tomo su mano de nuevo y sonrió con una chispa de esperanza asomándose en su mirada, debía decirle las cosas que sentía.

— Yo solo quería que fueras feliz, siempre quise poder hacerte feliz como lo hiciste por mí. Zack quiero que sepas que si termine contigo fue porque no quería que esperaras por mí, pero cuando estuve en Chad, solo podía pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te extrañaba, incluso cuando volví a estados unidos lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarte. —Termino de hablar y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar se había acercado peligrosamente hasta sus labios, Maya abrió los ojos y vio a London observándolos

Era sin duda la situación más difícil que podía pasarle. No sabía cómo había pasado cuando Maya lo beso. Los segundos parecían haberse congelado rápidamente, los labios de Maya lo habían sorprendido, cuando fue consciente alejo a Maya de su lado.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto Zack sorprendido  
Maya lo vio fijamente, no podía mentir más sabía que él estaba enamorado de London.  
—Zack no volveré a perderte

Eso no lo veía venir, Zack se quedo paralizado, London estaba viéndolo, seguro había visto el beso que Maya le había dado, maldijo bajo quería decir que todo había sido un estúpido mal entendido…pero siendo sinceros no quería hacerlo estaba molesto con London. Por el simple hecho de que ella parecía indiferente.

Zack suspiró confundido y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, desvió su mirada hacia un lado en donde se encontraba una gran ventana y vio a un par de chicas que se encontraban fuera del restaurante con cámaras digitales y tomando fotos.

¡Mierda! Estaban fotografiando a London

—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba el saco—. Ven —le extendió la mano y ella rápidamente se puso de pie sin entender lo que pasaba—, Solo tengo unas cosas que arreglar, te veo esta tarde en el baile —dijo sin mucha atención en sus palabras, solo podía pensar en London y que su compromiso fuera oficial, debía hacer algo antes que los tabloides comenzarán a publicar sobre ella, London había logrado estar fuera de las revistas en el tiempo que habían estado juntos. En parte porque ambos querían mantener su privacidad, y lo habían logrado muy pocas personas habían sabido de su relación. —. Disculpe —gritó a los meseros que se encontraban detrás del mostrador. Zack dio una nueva mirada hacia London antes de salir del lugar.

—Te veré esta tarde —dijo Maya antes de alejarse

— ¡Mierda!—exclamo Zack de nuevo había perdido la oportunidad de decir las cosas, se maldijo en silencio mientras volvía a su habitación.

London sonrió mientras las cámaras captaban su sonrisa.

— London. — Moseby sonrió — Me alegra ver que estas mejor ¿arreglaste las cosas?

—Sí, de hecho lo hice, gracias Moseby necesitaba poder hablar estas cosas.

— Entonces ¿qué ocurrió?

— Moseby, te diré algo que pocos saben. — London tomó las manos del hombre que la había cuidado toda su vida. — Aun amo a Zack, pero he decidido quedarme con Todd

— Pero London, si aun lo amas...

—Lo sé, pero no puedo volver a lo mismo, a esa inseguridad al estar con él, a sentir que aun hay alguien más... Soy London yo debo ser el centro de los pensamientos de la gente

Moseby suspiro e hizo una mueca de preocupación

—Es verdad, pero aun así ¿Estás segura?

—No—London hizo una mueca. —Pero hablemos de ti

El señor Moseby sonrió nervioso

—No, No, vamos no soy interesante, mejor háblame de tu boda

London sonrió de forma fraterna, sabía que Moseby solo trataba de alegrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack entro en su habitación estaba molesto con él mismo, molesto por no haber podido arreglar nada... ¿Desde cuando él era indeciso? Si bien era cierto que antes le gustaba besarse con cuánta chica se dejará, ahora eso le parecía extraño, además no había sido cualquier chica, una más de la lista que podía tachar, había sido Maya y por alguna razón ese acto lo había terminado de confundir, quizá la respuesta era volver con Maya después de todo ella le había dicho que aun sentía cosas por él. Bien quizá era Maya la chica que debía de estar a su lado. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo voltear

— ¡Hey Zack! —Woody sonrió— Cody me dijo que estabas aquí.

— ¡Woody! —Exclamó Zack alegre— ¿Que pasa hombre?

woody se acercó sonriendo como quien hace una travesura, Zack sabía que Woody había estado retozando con Addison en el barco, pero eso era algo que esperaba olvidar pronto.

—Zack, necesito tu ayuda. — Woody jugó con su mano de forma nerviosa mientras sonreía. — Quiero hacer algo lindo por Addison

— ¡Oh! Creo que te equivocaste de gemelo, esa es área de Cody...

—No, es que te vi con Maya— Woody volvió a sonreír. —Ustedes dos volvieron

Zack frunció el ceño confundido

—No, no ha pasado eso, es decir ni siquiera estoy seguro que ir al baile sea lo mejor, ella estará ahí... y no quiero verla bailar con alguien más.

— ¿Maya? Pero escuché que tú irías con ella.

— ¿Maya?—Pregunto Zack

—Sí, espera, ¿de quién estás hablando tú?

Zack carraspeo incómodo, estaba por confesar que quería ir con London, pero lo suyo había sido una relación casi secreta, a él no le interesaba salir en las portadas como habría creído años atrás, prefería ser el "Novio misterioso" del que hablaban las revistas

—De nadie, no hablaba de nadie, ¿qué quieres hacer por Addison?

— Cierto— Woody olvido un momento a Zack para retomar su monólogo. — Quiero regalarle algo, pero no soy muy bueno eligiendo cosas románticas

—Woodster, te lo aseguro tienes al hermano equivocado esta es el área de Cody, yo no sé nada de chicas y regalos cursis.

— ¡Vamos ayúdame!, Cody me dijo Muchas cosas, me dieron ganas de matarlo.

—Somos dos— Afirmo Zack. — Bien, prueba con joyas, mientras más costosas mejor, la ropa también funciona, puedes reservar en un restaurante elegante y darle un collar carísimo. No olvides decirle que es linda cada diez minutos, ella ama que la hagas sentir linda, aunque toda ella lo es, también deja que page algunas cosas de la casa, ya sabes que ama usar su tarjeta de crédito, deja que te compre regalos.

—Zack, ¡Detente! — Exclamo Woody con un rostro confuso— Solo es un regalo, además, ni que Addison fuera una chica superficial, no es London—Woody dijo con un ademan en la mano

— ¡Oye! No digas eso, ella no es "Superficial"

—Estas extraño— Dijo Woody. — ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que estoy bien

—No recordaba que a Maya le gustaran esas cosas

— ¿Maya? ¿Quien dijo algo sobre Maya?...olvídalo, solo recítale un poema.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maya vio por la cubierta, el día estaba soleado y parecía que seguiría a sí, lo cierto era que sabía que Zack había tenido un romance con London, lo sabía porque los había visto juntos una vez, cuando fue a Boston, una tarde de Junio había visto a London a la distancia frente a un edificio de departamentos. Entonces sin planearlo vio a Zack alcanzarla, él había tomado su mano, en un principio había supuesto que no era nada que solo eran dos amigos que se encontraban por casualidad, su corazón se había acelerado al ver a Zack, su rostro era diferente; era mucho más atractivo de lo que podía recordar, entonces Zack había besado a London, la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había abrazado mientras ambos sonreían, no le costó trabajo averiguar que Vivian justos. Esta noticia sin duda había sido un duro golpe... hubiera sido fácil solo irse y olvidar, pero algo en ella no podía tolerar la imagen de Zack feliz al lado de London, era como si algo en ella no pudiera procesar esa noticia, así que beso a Zack sabiendo que London los estaba viendo, debía demostrarle de alguna forma que aun lo amaba a pesar de los años.

Se había arrepentido desde que bajo del barco. Jamás pudo decir lo mucho que lamento las palabras dichas antes de la graduación. Pero ahora podía decirlo, podía hacerle saber cuánto seguía pensando en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cody puso un rostro molesto cuando Zack ingreso a su cuarto

—No iré en el mío—le grito desde la puerta del baño

—Zack ¿Qué haces?

—No quieres saberlo

—Por favor ahórrate los comentarios de mal gusto.

Zack, salió del baño y dirigió su mirada a su hermano

—Maya me beso

Cody buscaba una playera cuando Zack le dijo sobre el beso

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿En los labios?

—No, en la mano—dijo Zack con sarcasmo—Obvio que en los labios—dijo Zack señalando sus labios

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, es decir no paso nada…—Zack puso un rostro molesto, antes de pronunciar alguna palabra—Ella no dijo nada, London estaba ahí y fue como si no le importara

—Quizá por que no le importa, o estaba demasiado impactada por ver tu acción boca con boca con tu ex novia… tú la conoces mejor.

Esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido, y se sentía un poco molesto por ello. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en un barco. Zack se dejo caer en la cama

La actitud que prevalecía en la mirada de London consistía en que, aunque no estuvieran juntos podía verlo como si estuviera cometiendo engaño. Hiciera lo que hiciera era perjudicial mostrar cierto interés en Maya se le habría tenido que ocurrir al instante, pero su hermano, ahora dueño de un restaurante, lo había pensado antes, aunque se suponía que él experto en chicas era él, Zack resoplo airado.

Eso lo hizo sentir aliviado, recordó la forma en que London le mostraba su enojo, la fría indiferencia era el arma de London, lo cual significaba que la estupidez estaría restringida al mínimo. También significaba que, esperaba, algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo. Últimamente se había pasado todas las horas del día y de la noche atendiendo llamadas de su negocio, seguro London atendía llamadas de Todd, él chico lindo de Boston… «Estúpido Todd con todo y sus millones» pensó Zack sonriendo internamente. Había tomado la cosa como algo personal, y después de meditar un poco las cosas, Cody tenía razón en algo…Él conocía a London.

Estaba seguro de que se había anotado innumerables puntos negativos en el tablero personal de London en ese último día, con independencia de quien llevara la cuenta, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba cuando London cambiaba su actitud de indiferencia y peor aún, el pobre y solitario Zack había sentido en lo más hondo de su ser, la falta de atención inmerecida de la chica.

Así que era una buena noticia el hecho de que London aun pudiera sentir algo por él.

—Bien, hermanito —dijo Zack—. Bienvenido al mundo real.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hurra —dijo.

— ¿Cómo van los planes de boda? —le pregunto Zack

— ¿Realmente? — Preguntó Cody—. Ahí van, deja de cambiar el tema, hablábamos de tus labios lujuriosos, además aun tengo que arreglarme para el baile

— ¡Joder! Casi olvido el baile…—Zack le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano—Bien, no me cuentes, pero ya te advertí que te llevara hasta esa granja y te obligare a decir que si—dijo Zack antes de salir del cuarto de su hermano. En el último día se habían acercado más de lo que lo hubieran hecho en los últimos años. Realmente no tenia ropa para un baile, salvo una camisa que ¡Oh sorpresa! London le había regalado y en palabras de la propia London era: "Demasiado sexy" cuando usaba esa camisa. Bien pues era hora de probar si era cierto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

—Ajá... — murmuro London, mirando a su amiga a la cara con la expresión de quien está hablando con una persona estúpida — Ajá — repitió de forma más segura.

Si no fuese London y la conociera, Bailey se estamparía la mano contra la frente. Se lo ha dicho. De la forma más directa y con el tacto de un látigo bañado en ácido.

— ¿Sólo vas a decir eso? ¿En serio? —Pregunto Bailey—Wow ¿Piensas invitarlo a tu boda? Eso es muy cruel

London estaba, literalmente, sin expresión. Tenía el rostro de quien acaba de comerse la comida de Carey Martin. Bailey la sacudió un poco por el hombro, pero ella no parece ser consciente de ello. Bailey, en su retorcida mente paranoica, comienza a imaginar que dentro de la cabeza de London se está maquinando el mejor plan de asesinato sin que parezca premeditado.

Bailey la mira fijamente, con expresión casi _eufórica_.

— ¡Espera!—dijo Bailey entornando los ojos, luego cambio su expresión complaciente a una de sorpresa total — ¿Me estás diciendo que yo tenía razón? ¡Oh por dios es verdad!—Bailey exclamo casi sonriendo

London arqueo una ceja. Bailey, hastiada del extraño silencio, se adelanto y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa, con la expresión más extraña del mundo: ojos bien grandes y una sonrisa reprimida. Parecía una sociópata. London se alejo un poco, con el rostro de quien es sorprendido con las manos en la masa, la intensidad en los ojos de su amiga la abrumaban.

—Dilo—dijo Bailey — ¡Vamos dilo!

— ¿El qué?

—London — Bailey murmuro con la mirada más grande y sádica que ha tenido la desgracia de sufrir — Di -Lo- Ya.

—Sí, Bailey, tenías razón. —dice London con un suspiro—Maddie, y tu están en lo cierto, me enamore de Zack ¿Contenta?

— ¡Já! — exclamo ella, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha, — ¡Já! — repitió triunfal.

London se arrepintió de haber contestado la pregunta, se arrepiento Y _Mucho._

— _¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo __sabía__!_ —Bailey parecía saborear tanto el momento como sus palabras. — ¿puedes creer que Cody creía que era solo una idea ridícula? Además de llamarme_ paranoica maniática del control de imaginación desbordante. _ Me muero por decirle en su rostro: **"Te lo dije".**

London no quería saber nada del asunto.

—Bailey—London negó e hizo un puchero—Tu vida debe ser muy aburrida—London vio a sus antiguos compañeros todos listos para el Baile, ella solo quiere salir corriendo del lugar. —en vez de estar al pendiente de mi deberías hacer algo con tu vida—London sonrió— Olvídalo, es obvio que estés al pendiente de mi, más que de ti misma, solo mira como sigues usando la misma ropa—London la señalo sin el menor tacto posible.

Bailey decidió ignorar el comentario, estaba demasiado feliz por la notica y saber que tenía razón.

Cody llego con ellas y London agradeció por primera vez que el chico llegara, ahora podía librarse de Bailey y esa mirada pérfida que parecía tener. Lo único malo fue que ahora se sentía tonta por no ir con nadie al baile…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Lista? — La voz de Zack sorprendió a Maya. — Parece que fue ayer cuando tuvimos nuestro primer baile— Aseguro él  
— Fue mágico—contesto ella viéndolo de pies a cabeza, no traía un traje pero la ropa que estaba usando lo hacía ver demasiado bien, combina perfectamente con su cabello y resalta el color de sus ojos  
— ¿Si mágico es molestar a Emma y Moseby?—Pregunto Zack con una sonrisa, haciendo que Maya contuviera un suspiro—. Mírame, estoy de acuerdo, incluso podemos intentar molestar a mi hermano. —Zack uso su habitual tono burlón y le dio una de sus habituales sonrisas.

Maya sonrió. Sin duda debía poder arreglar las cosas con él. Zack Martin era por mucho el mejor chico que pudiera conocer. No solo era divertido y amable, también era muy lindo, siempre lo había sido; de ahí que tuviera una fama muy cuestionable, pero ella había logrado que él dejara su etapa de ligue con todas.

—vamos—Zack le dio su brazo en un gesto inocente, Para Maya aquella acción fue algo más que un acto de caballerosidad por parte del rubio.

Zack llego con Maya, ambos ingresaron captando la mirada de varias personas. No había nada fuera de lo normal en esa acción.

London vio a Zack y noto la ropa que Zack Martin trae en ese momento, eso era el límite del descaro« ¿Acaso esa era la ropa que ella le había regalado? ¡Oh! Estaba en problemas, en muchos problemas cuando lo tuviera a solas le diría unas cuantas cosas» London contuvo su respiración… eso estaba mal, estaba celosa, ella no podía estar celosa…Volvió su rostro hacia otra dirección

Ver a Zack tan cerca le recordaba que debía olvidarlo, debía hacerlo, pero era tan difícil olvidar esos ojos verdes que en ese momento la veían con una intensidad, casi podía recordar la primera vez que noto lo lindo que eran los ojos de Zack. La forma en que la veía la hacían creer que ella era realmente especial. Sin importar su apellido o status social, sin quererlo recordó la primera vez que Zack había usado un apodo cariñoso con ella, cuando se durmió un día en sus piernas mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido; tal vez fue solo su imaginación o parte de un sueño pero creyó escuchar de la voz de Zack un…

"_Buenas noches… mi amor"_ para después sentir los labios de él sobre su frente.

Zack quito su sonrisa cuando se percato de London. Moseby decía algo pero él no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el escote de London… este pensamiento lo molesto, si él está viendo el escote ¿Cuántos no lo verían también? Quitando el escote seguro estaban viendo algo más... Sacudió la cabeza en evidente confusión, sus pensamientos de desviaban de rumbo. Sin percatarse que se había acercado a London más de la cuenta de nuevo

En su vida había pensado ser capaz de hacer algo así, pero lo hizo. Agarro la mano de London, atrayéndola hacia él, camino hacia otra dirección alejándose de los demás, como si fuera un adolecente enamorado y esa fuera la primera vez que toca la mano de la chica que le gusta. London lo siguió, estaba a unos centímetros detrás de él. Su rostro era expectante vio el rostro de las personas

Cuando las personas los vieron, _de la mano_, las expresiones que pusieron eran idénticas a la expresión que ponía Moseby ante una llamada del señor Tipton. Moseby que por un momento se alegro al ver la cara de todos, la idea de que se queden en el mismo estado de shock es reconfortante.

Maya abrió la boca y trato de detener a Zack, Bailey lo impidió

—Maya, que lindo vestido—dijo Bailey interponiéndose en el camino de la chica—Es tan hermoso ¿Verdad Cody?

Cody sintió un dolor en sus costillas, Bailey acababa de darle un "Sutil codazo" Cody estaba seguro que tendría un moretón al día siguiente y es que Bailey era más fuerte que él aunque no le gustara decirlo

—Auch—dijo quejándose

— ¿Verdad Cody?—Repitió Bailey entre dientes

—Te vez divina—dijo Cody tallándose el costado—Hermosa

— ¿Enserio?—Pregunto Bailey— ¿Hermosa? ¿Se ve mejor que yo?

— ¿Qué? No, No—Cody negó—Se ve horrenda

Maya rodo los ojos y volvió a intentar caminar

—Pero si es verdad, te ves linda... Mira es Addison—señalo Bailey llevando a Maya con Addison.

Cody suspiro y es que el sabia que las mujeres son complicadas por excelencia. Solo esperaba que su dolor valiera la pena y Zack lograra arreglar las cosas con London, volvió a tallar sus costillas odiando mentalmente a su hermano.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Zack saco a London del lugar. Caminaron hacia la zona de la barra, London no perdía de vista el alcance de su mano.

— ¿Día loco?—Pregunto London cuando estuvieron solos

—Loquísimo. —Contesto Zack

Zack se giro un poco más. La voz que London usa en ese momento es la más sexy que ha pisado la tierra. Y esas piernas largas y doradas lo confirman._ London parece ¿Salvaje? __ Y ahora por fin vuelven a estar solos, sin nadie alrededor._

— ¡London, eres tú!—dijo Zack como si no lo supiera

— ¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta. Gracias, eres tan observador—Contesto ella entre divertida y confundida

Zack sonrió de forma inocente

—No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. Estás... ¿qué puede decir? ¿Buena? ¿Tremenda? ¿Rara?. —Dijo Zack, de forma casual— ¿Cómo llego mi mano hasta la tuya?

No es la respuesta que quería dar, Zack lo sabe. London se ríe quedamente mientras trata de recomponer su actitud.

— ¿Me devolverás mi mano?—Pregunto London.

— ¿He?—Zack voltea hacia su mano, aun mantiene sujetando la mano de London enlazada con la suya.

London aparto la mano de Zack de la suya decidida a alejarse. Pero antes vio a Zack y le dijo —"Nos vemos"— Y ahí Zack comprueba que no quiere que se vaya, pero verla alejarse de nuevo lo hace sentir molesto y lo confirma ¿Cómo es que dejo que se fuera la primera vez? Comienza a caminar detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta London caminando un poco más rápido.

Zack la observa con una sonrisa pícara y las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Zack confundido—Solo admiro el vestido—dijo no muy seguro. —Muy lindo

London negó y retomo su camino de nuevo

Es así como inicia en su mente lo que Zack bautiza como "**La ****GRAN ****revelación de Zack**". ¿Y qué es "**La ****GRAN ****revelación de Zack**"? Pues es, ni más ni menos, que el hecho de que London Tipton tiene en primer lugar lo suyo "el denominado buen cuerpo". Pero no un cuerpo cualquiera, ¡No, claro que no! Era un cuerpo increíble. Un cuerpo de esos que ves y silbas. Un cuerpo que no puedes parar de mirar en cuanto lo ves. Un cuerpo en el que no puedes parar de pensar en cuanto sabes que existe. Vale, ¿y qué tiene eso de revelación para Zack? Pues no mucho, pero él tiene la capacidad de exagerar todo lo relacionado con chicas y más si en algún momento fue "Su chica".

Zack sabe que no podrá ver a ninguna chica sin compararla con London. Se ha dado cuenta, entre horrorizado y maravillado, que tiene unas ganas terribles de volver a abrazarla. Por eso ha decidido seguirla ¿Y por ahora y no antes? Pues porque él piensa que tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado aclarando sus pensamientos y evitando la acción boca a boca con Maya.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?—Zack le pregunto lo primero que paso por su mente

London se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y frunció el entrecejo al verlo siguiéndola, levemente irritada por lo absurdo de la situación y la pregunta, acomoda un mechón que se ha escapado de su firme peinado, enmarcando su rostro.

Zack observa a London. Tiene pómulos altos y labios llenos. Y para sorpresa del chico, su maquillaje es escaso, Solamente un labial muy discreto, algo extraño en London, esto lo lleva a un pensamiento nada agradable _«London es naturalmente exquisita.»_

—Mi día ha estado bien, desde que te vi esta mañana besándote con Maya

Ahí estaba el detalle, había algo en la mirada de London que decía «Te matare» Zack se estremeció, pero eso significaba que aun sentía algo por él

—Supongo que te tiene muy mal, por la forma en que se besaban. Y el hecho que uses la ropa que te regale y que recuerdo bien te pedí que no...—London detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos. —No importa—dice terminando la conversación

—Supones bien mal. —Contesto Zack—Pero yo no la besaba, ella me beso, sabes que mis labios son violables

London rodo los ojos, sonrío burlona, y continuo caminando, dispuesta a marcharse. Zack la sigue sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Zack Martin, cuidadito con los ojos — comenta ella, como si le estuviera hablando del buen tiempo que hacia ese día — No queremos que ese verde tan bonito desaparezca para siempre, ¿verdad?

Zack la miro sorprendido por su comentario, sin saber qué contestar. Ella simplemente estaba sonriendo de lado. Él abrió la boca para hacer alguna réplica pero no encontró un argumento para refutar lo que ella dijo.

Vaya... Esa no puede ser la London Tipton que conoce. ¿Sarcástica y mordaz? Eso quizá la hace parecerse a la London que conoció en su etapa escolar, pero desde luego esa mirada pícara y esas sonrisitas, le hacen pensar que esa mujer debe de ser la gemela malvada que London había contratado en alguna ocasión, la que lo había besado varios años atrás. En todo caso, si la auténtica London es así con él no le importa. De hecho estaba disfrutando mucho el momento.

Resignado y un poco molesto, se dirigió a ella

— ¡Zack!—Exclamo London cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo y sin previo aviso acerca sus labios a los de él… London cerró los ojos, no sabía porque pero solo quiere detener el tiempo en ese momento. Los labios de Zack era suaves, él deslizo su mano detrás de su cuello, acercándola más a él. London entre abrió los labios, adivinando que eso era precisamente lo que Zack tanto le pedía con sus acciones. Normalmente llegados a este punto ambos hubieran sucumbido a la necesidad de estar juntos.

Zack abrió sus ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de London. El rostro de ella lucía tan relajado que le provocó ganas de volver a cerrar sus ojos y besarla de nuevo pero no lo hizo, una porque no creía poder detenerse si lo hacía de nuevo y otra porque decidió acariciar la mejilla de London. Rozó únicamente su dedo índice sobre la piel de la mujer frente a él, trazó una línea invisible hacia arriba y luego otra hacia abajo, en el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa.

Zack sonrió y supo que ella sentía lo mismo que él, eso era difícil para ambos. Terminar una relación nunca es fácil, mas si ninguno de los dos estaba convencido.

Ella lo observo sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto London

Él intentó encogerse de hombros pero como siempre no lo logró así que solo dijo lo que había estado pensando desde que tomo su mano.

—Quería besarte. Quería decirte tantas cosas—Zack volvió a acariciar el rostro de London— Debería haberlo visto venir. Debería haber notado las advertencias, de todos modos...—Zack suspiro—Supongo que ya se terminó. —Él la vio serio—Nunca me diste la oportunidad ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que sentías si no me lo decías?—Pregunto con voz trémula, estaba molesto, ella solo lo había apartado de su lado y tristemente no le había dado la oportunidad, de poder mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que la amaba

—Zack, no tiene porque ser así, podemos ser amigos

—No puedo creer que soy el tonto de nuevo—Zack negó con la cabeza—Al menos creí que me considerabas tu amigo para decirme lo que sentías, pero solo huiste y ahora me dices que te casaras con Todd… Porque el si te ama—Dijo Zack con un hilo de reproche— ¡Yo te amo!—Finalmente lo dijo—Aun lo hago—dijo despacio al darse cuenta que jamás lo había dicho con palabras, jamás había pronunciado para London esas palabras— pero está bien, ve y cásate, se la señora St. Mark.

Zack se alejo de ella, al menos podía irse de ese lugar y volver a su vida… Una vida sin London y sin Maya, una vida sin el molesto Drama del amor, ahora solo tenía que dedicarse a ser Zack

London vio la espalda de Zack esta vez era él quien se iba.

Zack camino de regreso a su habitación tomo sus cosas, ya no quería seguir ahí bajaría de ese barco… con paso presuroso recorrió la cubierta, no le importaba lo que Cody pudiera decirle después, cuando finalmente estuvo en tierra respiro aliviado… ahora podía cerrar finalmente ese capítulo de su vida, volvería a Boston, a su vida común y corriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

London limpio una lagrima mientras un joven bajaba sus cosas, estaba lista para volver a su vida… suspiro aliviada cuando bajo del S.S Tipton

—London—La voz de Todd la sorprendió, la había estado esperando— ¿Qué tal la reunión?

London vio a Todd una parte de ella quería correr tras de Zack pero simplemente no encontraba el valor, quizá Zack no se había equivocado, ella no le dijo nada; dejo que todo terminara, jamás le dio la oportunidad de explicarle nada. Contaba con el hecho de ser amigos y sentía que las cosas con Zack estaban siendo demasiado serias y eso la asusto

—Estuvo Bien—contesto subiendo al auto de Todd, regresaría al Tipton era lo que debía hacer ¿entonces por qué no estaba conforme? de pronto vio a Zack en una calle con una maleta, la situación era tan absurda, digna de un melodrama, London sonrió por lo ridículo que resultaba todo — ¡Detente!— Le grito a Todd

Todd freno de golpe el auto mientras volteaba a ver a London

London bajo de auto «estúpido y maldito Zack» se dijo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos de tacón de 7cm. Era mejor quitárselos no quería morirse sin haberle dicho unas cuantas palabras a ese rubio idiota.

Zack sintió un golpe en la espalda

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—Dijo volteándose— ¿London?—Pregunto sorprendido —Por qué me avien... Wow ¿Cómo caminas con esto?—pregunto curioso observando el arma mortal que las mujeres llamaban "Zapatos de tacón"

—No, no te atrevas a decirme que eres un tonto, escúchame bien Zack Martin, eres un gran chico —London se detuvo Era una mujer fría Era una fachada que había construido cuidadosa y deliberadamente. Una fachada en la que creía. Pero en ese momento había grietas en la fachada. Sombras de preocupación bajo sus ojos. Arrugas de tensión que crispaban su boca seria y enfatizaban sus pómulos. Zack había logrado como siempre atravesar sus pensamientos. —Simplemente...No lo digas—Se había quedado sin palabras, la forma en que curvaba los labios y la mirada de Zack, esa mirada Verde que la hacía sentir tantas cosas habían logrado dejarla sin palabras

—London ¿Está todo bien? —La voz de Todd detrás de ella la volvió a la realidad. —Debemos volver a Boston. —Todd sujeto a London— Debemos hablar de muchas cosas

Zack sintió ganas de apartar las manos de Todd de London, apretó los puños y contuvo sus celos, respiro profundamente y volvió su mirada a London.

London asintió y dejo que Todd la condujera de nuevo al auto, su corazón latía desbordadamente. Por un momento quiso simplemente que Zack dijera algo, pero era mejor así, debía seguir adelante.

— ¡Hey London! —Zack sonrió cuando ella volteo a verlo, —Lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa No quería verla irse, sabía que ella aun sentía algo por él. —No te darás cuenta

Bien, eso era algo que definitivamente London no se esperaba. Puso mirada incrédula mientras Zack le devolvía su calzado

—London, es hora de irnos. —Todd veía extrañado a la chica quien parecía estar en un estado de trance.

_**«No te darás cuenta»**_

Esas palabras podían significar demasiadas cosas Pero… ¿que había querido decir Zack?

* * *

_**Bien fue algo largo este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios no creí que mi historia les gustara ^^ me ponen muy feliz al saber que es de su agrado..**_

_**Bueno un saludo a Nicole y Sally y claro a las personas que me comentan en mi face.. les diré que Maya aun tiene muchas cosas pendientes y no ha terminado.. y ya ven que no puedo tirarla por la borda, aunque sus ideas homicidas me ayudaron**_


	6. El gran momento

****Antes que nada:****

****Zack y Cody no me pertenecen ****

****Al Fandom Dramione: se que esperan que actualice I DO, I DO &amp; Beautiful Chaos antes que otra historia y créanme que actualizare las historias... Solo que esta tiene un plazo de tiempo y no es tan larga como las demás, así que paciencia ****

****Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía (Maldita cacofonía)****

* * *

¡Juntos, es una Maldición!

_Capitulo 6_

_**El gran momento**_

* * *

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_— ¡Hey London! —Zack sonrió cuando ella volteo a verlo, —Lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa No quería verla irse, sabía que ella aun sentía algo por él. —No te darás cuenta_

_Bien, eso era algo que definitivamente London no se esperaba. Puso mirada incrédula mientras Zack le devolvía su calzado_

_—London, es hora de irnos. —Todd veía extrañado a la chica quien parecía estar en un estado de trance._

_**«No te darás cuenta»**_

_Esas palabras podían significar demasiadas cosas Pero… ¿que había querido decir Zack_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Cody subió al avión; no podía decir que estuviera muy feliz, había estado los últimos dos días con los padres de Bailey, además su hermano se había ido sin dejar rastro, él sentía que era un poco su culpa que ahora Zack estuviera perdido en algún lugar, lo último que había sabido de su hermano era una llamada donde le decía que tenía cosas que hacer y aclarar su mente, el hecho que London se hubiera ido también le hacía suponer que algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos, para sorpresa de todos London estaba en el Tipton, mientras que Zack seguía sin dar señales de vida, Cody recostó su cabeza contra el asiento del avión.

—Bailey. —Dijo Cody lentamente. — ¿por qué quieres que la boda sea en Kansas?

Bailey lo vio unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Cody. — Bailey suspiro. —No me importa el lugar, mientras estemos juntos

— ¡Espera, espera! —Cody la vio confundido.

—Cody es nuestra Boda, sé que es algo importante para ti, que lo has planeado desde que eres un niño, aunque eso es extraño. Pero por eso te amo, por esos pequeños detalles que te hacen único

—De acuerdo ahora dime la verdad

—Cody, sé que no quieres casarte en Kettlecorn, cuando te diga que no le cuentes a tu hermano algo, significa que no se lo cuentes.

—Me hiciste sufrir diciéndome lo de la granja, ¿por qué le conté a Zack que London se va a casar?

—vez como eres listo

— ¿Por qué? Espera, ¿esto fue idea de London o de Zack?

—Solo agradécele a Zack cuando lo veas, realmente él me dijo lo importante que es para ti la boda, mientras estemos juntos todo será perfecto. — Bailey lo beso — Tonto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miércoles 13:30 Pm**

**Aeropuerto Internacional Logan, Boston**

(Logan International Airport)

Zack apeo su auto un Mustang clásico amarillo, estiro las manos mientras ingresaba al aeropuerto

Cuando vio a Cody; casi se ríe, poco falto para que soltara una carcajada, al ver a su hermano

Cody sostenía una mochila que parecía tener el doble de su peso

— ¿Vuelo agitado?—Pregunto Zack

—Demasiado, tuvimos que transbordar de Kansas a New York porque compramos los boletos equivocados, después tomamos un avión de New York a Boston

—Ya, tranquilo —Zack sonrió—Traje mi auto

—Espera ¿Cómo sabias que vendríamos? ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos días?

Zack se encogió de hombros

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Porque puedo dejar que tomes un taxi

Bailey se acerco a ambos, dio un beso en la mejilla a Zack

—Hola Bailey. —dijo Zack—Aun puedes huir de Cody

—Muy gracioso. —Cody pensó en mil maneras de matar a su hermano sin que pareciera un asesinato, lamentablemente a pesar de ser muy listo no se le ocurrió una idea viable.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Viernes 14:32**_

_**Departamento de los gemelos Martin**_

¿Planear una boda? Su hermano estaba loco si creía que iba a ayudarlo a hacerlo, bueno ni tan loco, al final había accedido a hacerlo, mientras Cody resolvía algunos asuntos o como Zack lo llamaba —La caza del Catering— Él hubiera dicho:

— _No, gracias. Ahora mismo las cosas con London están raras._

O en el idioma de Zack: **una excusa para no admitir que sigue sintiendo algo por él**. Su padre sigue empeñado en que ella se case con Todd, pero no está dispuesto a dejar pasar a London su vida atada con ese. ¡No, No le apetece en absoluto! Además, sólo con ver lo irritable que está Bailey no quiere imaginarse cómo debe de estar el pobre desgraciado que se va a casar con ella. Zack sintió pena por Cody

— ¿Has visto a London?—pregunto repentinamente

—Disculpa, ¿qué? Te estoy hablando de mi boda

—Sí, sí. Todos los días vienes a hablarme de la boda, prácticamente diseñé contigo los centros de mesa, ahora Bailey, contesta a mi pregunta, querida.

Ella lo vio extrañada.

—Extraño los días en que nos confundían y podía obligarlo a hacer las cosas aburridas, pero crecimos y me convertí en alguien lindo y él. ...Bueno en un ratón de biblioteca. —Zack suspiro y volvió su vista a la revista de novias

—Tú, si que tienes mucho amor. — Dijo Bailey con sarcasmo— ¿Quieres que te diga donde esta London? y no vengo todos los días, solo han sido dos días

— ¿Qué decías de rosas?—dijo Zack con una sonrisa

—Zack ¿Por qué quieres saber de London?

—Curiosidad.

—Zack —ella lo vio seria, luego sonrió— ¿aun sientes cosas por London?

— ¿Qué? No, no ¿Por qué? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

—Primero tranquilízate—pidió Bailey—Ella no me ha dicho nada, Cody estuvo muy preocupado por ti, te fuiste sin decir nada, además todos vimos como tomaste a London de la mano

—De acuerdo, supongamos que eso paso, supongamos que siento cosas por London ¿Sabes algo?

—No, pero sé que mañana estará en una tienda comprando con Maddie y conmigo, como a las 9.00

—Cody está tardando —dijo Zack cambiando el tema.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una pequeña voz le decía que estaba enojado por el asunto de London y que no debería estar desquitándose con Bailey. Pero una voz más fuerte ocupando más espacio en su cerebro le estaba diciendo que esto se veía venir desde hace tiempo, que nunca debió haber dejado a London irse. Ahora vivía en un departamento grande con Cody, aunque eso terminaría pronto una vez se casara Cody se iría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zack maldijo bajo, ese día en especial estaba siendo demasiado malo, eran las 15:50 le había dicho a su madre que iría a visitarla, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas él solo, ahora tenía que sumarle a su agitada agenda ayudar a su hermano a planear su boda, evitar que London se casara, estaba muy ocupado, claro tenía que trabajar también, por poco olvidaba ese detalle. Bailey había agotado su paciencia hablándole de centros de mesa y solo dios sabrá que otras cosas, había dejado de prestar atención después de dos horas, luego había llegado Cody y el hilo delgado, de su ya de por si estresada mente se había roto, había tenido que salir de ese lugar donde ambos novios peleaban por el color del mantel.

—Genial—musito Zack, mientras veía como la grúa se llevaba su auto, no había estado, ni diez minutos, estacionado en ese lugar ¿Cómo es que le estaban pasando tantas malas cosas? Solo había una respuesta_: Estaba bajo una maldición_ desde el momento en que había recibido la invitación, la mala suerte lo seguía a allá donde fuera, vio el cielo, el clima de Boston por lo general nublado, parecía conspirar en su contra, se podía distinguir que llovería en cualquier momento, algo que no necesitaba era terminar todo mojado. Aun tenía que llegar con su madre, comenzaba a odiar ciertas cosas ¡Oh bendito dios! ¿Acaso acaba de manchar su ropa con pintura? Si, al parecer lo había hecho al pasar rápido por un lugar recién pintado

En definitiva ese no era su mejor día, el Tipton estaba a unas 16 calles todavía, si caminaba rápido era probable que llegara antes de que comenzara a llover

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cody vio las gotas caer por la ventana, había tenido un día cansado, Bailey estaba feliz y él también aunque claro aun tenían algunos problemas en cuanto a ciertas cosas, como el color del mantel, la comida, lugar, casi nada, solo unas cuantas diferencias, aunque Zack tendía a exagerar y se había ido argumentando que no soportaría otro momento si tenía que escuchar lo que pensaban servir en la fiesta.

Cody sabía que su hermano era una parte importante en su vida y en su felicidad con Bailey, él había hecho mucho por ambos. Suspiro con nostalgia pensando lo rápido que las cosas cambiaban, estaba bien uno no podía seguir siendo igual siempre, tenía que moverse, pero algo que sabia Cody era que jamás olvidaría todo lo que había logrado gracias a su hermano, las aventuras que habían vivido desde que habían llegado a Boston, esos dos niños que vivirían en un Hotel, las miles de bromas que habían jugado al señor Moseby, sus viajes durante la escuela. Habían vivido en un hotel, en un barco y como Zack había dicho a donde sea que fueran el Jacuzzi se iría con ellos, lo había logrado, de alguna forma loca se había quedado con el Jacuzzi del S.S Tipton.

Un trueno surco los cielos Cody vio la lluvia nuevamente, sin duda el día se había puesto muy feo rápidamente.

* * *

_**Viernes Hotel Tipton**_

_**16.00 pm**_

_**.**_

London acomodo su cabello con un fino movimiento de mano, vio su reloj pasaba poco de las 16.02 había estado toda la tarde con Todd, bastaba decir que Todd no le desagradaba completamente, era rico, lindo, todo un caballero y era cierto que habían tenido un pequeño romance hacía varios años, su único problema y realmente no era un gran problema. Pero si la molestaba un poco, era no poder sacar a Zack Martin de sus pensamientos, desde ese inocente beso que le robo en la reunión había estado pensando mucho en él, en lo mucho que se divertían juntos…las tardes donde solo jugaban video juegos y veían películas, incluso lo hacían desde la escuela, no podía negar que Zack era su mejor amigo y una parte de ella extrañaba a su amigo, extrañaba esa complicidad que ambos compartían. Toco el botón del ascensor.

—Espera—La voz de Zack la asusto, el chico estaba mojado, con el cabello revuelto y una mirada de alguien loco

— ¿Pero qué?—London pregunto, con una sonrisa burlona, debía admitir que esa vista de Zack era por demás graciosa

— ¿Día productivo? — pregunto Zack con una sonrisa ladeada, a su lado.

—Seguro que bastante más que el tuyo — replico ella algo seria. — ¿Por qué la ropa?

—No creas, hoy me ha tocado baño obligatorio

—Me sorprende que te dejen entrar al Hotel con esa facha

—No deberías sorprenderte tanto, querida. —dijo entrando con ella al ascensor, en su mente aun traía las palabras de su hermano. Antes de salir del departamento

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Decisiones, esas nunca son fáciles, no ayuda mucho el hecho de no tener idea que debes decidir algo ¿Estoy divagando? Eso creí, lo hago cuando no tengo idea de lo que ocurre, divago mucho, lo sé__  
__— ¿podrías No se?... ¿decidir? —pregunto su hermano._

_De nuevo tenía que pensar_

— _Es que no sabía que debía hacerlo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?__  
— ¡Aja! Solo decide, ¿Maya o London? — Exclamó su hermano. — es gracioso si lo piensas_

— _¿Por qué Maya? Es decir hace años que ya pase esa pagina_

—_Quizá ella no lo entendía, por la forma en que te tomaba la mano y la acción de tu boca_

—_Que ella me beso_

—_Pobrecito—Cody rodo los ojos—Quizá, solo quizá ella no sabe que tú la olvidaste, y solo quizá yo necesito un Tylenol para el dolor de cabeza que me estas provocando_

— _¿Yo? ¡Espera! Tú eres el que está discutiendo sobre unos manteles… diablos debo ir con mamá_

—_Espera, Zack prométeme que no harás nada tonto, estas muy inquieto y eso me asusta _

—_Tranquilo, no hare nada y no tengo que decidir nada, porque es London…realmente se me hace tarde para ver a mamá, dile a Bailey que lamento no seguir aquí sufriendo con ustedes, pero tengo una vida—dicho esto salió del lugar tratando de alejarse rápido de su hermano, antes de que lo hiciera volver en razón, porque Cody podía ser un poco irritante._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Quizá si era gracioso en una forma retorcida, seguro el destino lo odiaba y lo escupía a la cara, bueno Maya seguro había vuelto a su vida en New York o eso esperaba, en verdad rogaba al cielo porque así fuera, también rogaba que el mismo cielo le mandara una señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al intentar luchar por London, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, él no era de planes muy elaborados... Así que cuando el cielo le envió la señal divina por la que estaba suplicando solo dijo _»Gracias«_ mentalmente. Porque en ese momento alguna fuerza superior de la naturaleza decidió que el lado de la balanza perteneciente a Zackary Martin iba a inclinarse más a su favor y un grupo de gente entro en el ascensor, en un segundo el ascensor vacio se lleno de personas. ¿Y en qué beneficia eso a Zack? ¡Exacto, un punto para el lindo Zack! ahora tiene a London Tipton acorralada en una esquina, bien apretada a él.

—Me estás aplastando—dijo London.

—No es culpa mía si los ascensores no tiene suficiente capacidad. ¡Ay! ¡No me pises, bruta!

—Ha sido sin querer — contesta ella como si la inocencia fuese algo normal en una mujer con semejante físico — No me he dado cuenta.

Zack comenzó a pensar algo grosero que decirle pero algo capto su atención. Algo glorioso, claro. Estaban cerca, el podía percibir el aroma de su cabello, esto lo hizo sentir molesto ¿Por qué tenía que usar el ascensor? Cuando un hombre le dio una mirada a London él no pudo evitar decir algo

— ¿Pero que te está viendo ese idiota?—Dijo cerca del oído de London

—Zack... ¿Acabas...? ¿Estás teniendo un ataque de celos? — murmuro ella en un tono que podría asesinarle.

—No — negó rotundamente, aunque el hecho de que estuviera entrando _aún más_ gente en el ascensor (¿Es que nadie va a bajarse de este trasto?) hacia que se que se acercara todavía más a ellos dejando muy evidente lo que ella sospechaba —Puede, un poco. ¡De acuerdo tengo celos!

¡Oh Dios! que sarta de estupideces estaba diciendo. Pensó la situación, esa podía contar como una **No cita**, si eso era, esa era **Su primera NO-CITA ** con London, la bautizaría: _cita en el ascensor_

Salió rápido del ascensor ¿Por qué London había usado ese ascensor? Hubiera sido fácil usar uno para ella sola… eso lo dejo pensativo, toco la puerta de su madre.

Carey Martin sonrió a su hijo mayor.

Suspiro y dejo que su madre lo abrazara como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zack se desplomó en el sofá, prácticamente tropezándose con sus propios pies. Había silencio en el apartamento, bendito silencio finalmente. Creía haber olvidado como sonaba el silencio, lo que era escuchar su propia respiración, y _pensar. _Por muy extraño y muy insólito que pareciera incluso para él. Necesitaba pensar, se estremeció ante esa palabra, sabia muchas cosas sobre London y gracias a Bailey sabia donde estaría el día siguiente, amaba su trabajo, le permitía ser su propio jefe y manejar los días que podía faltar, desgraciadamente ese no era un día para faltar al trabajo, las noches siempre eran la mejor hora para un Club, suspiro resignado y volvió a salir, ¿Algún día volvería a tener paz? Esperaba que sí.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

_**Sábado 10:00 Am**_

Maddie sonrió con malicia, mientras veía la cara de London

—No esta tan mal

—Fue vergonzoso —dijo London. —Yo no puedo ir por ahí con alguien así

— ¡Detente ahí!—Exclamo Bailey—No es cualquier persona, es Zack y créeme nadie le dio importancia a lo que ocurrió ¿Has visto fotos de eso?

—No quiero hablar más de eso —London se cruzo de brazos—Fue muy vergonzoso.

Ambas chicas sonrieron al ver la reacción de London y la forma en que fruncía el ceño, sin duda estaba molesta y tratando de pensar algo, eso las preocupo mas, London pensando algo no era precisamente algo que ocurría todos los días.

—Uh, a London le gusta Zack—dijo Maddie en un tono cantarín

—Como las odio—London camino hacia la salida, en primera no sabía que hacía con ellas, no es que ellas pudieran comprar algo en la tienda, comenzaba a sospechar que solo querían que se distrajera de sus planes de boda. —Debo salir de aquí —London camino afuera del local, como siempre tenía quien cargara sus bolsas. — Súbelas al auto—dijo al joven mientras caminaba hacia una cafetería cercana, suspiro aliviada cuando estuvo sola.

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Todd St. Mark es todo lo que una chica puede desear en un chico: Es rico y guapo (O extremadamente sexy)

Pero sentía que su prometida no estaba contenta con su compromiso, siendo practico no es que ellos hubieran tenido un romance o que estuvieran enamorados, simplemente estaban cumpliendo lo que debían hacer como hijos de dos hombres ricos, la unión entre sus familias sería una gran fusión de negocios, a él no le disgustaba la idea, siempre sintió cosas por London, incluso habían tenido una especie de romance cuando eran casi unos niños, London era una mujer muy guapa, tal vez no la mas lista de todo el mundo, pero era una buena opción de matrimonio, el sentía cosas por ella. Podía funcionar, ambos lograrían que funcionara… Todd pensó que con un poco de esfuerzo podía darle una sorpresa a London ese día, compro un ramo de flores, si estaban juntos al menos trataría que las cosas funcionaran. Vio a una chica caminando por la acera parecía perdida, no le dio mucha importancia, subió a su auto y condujo hacia el Tipton.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pintaba demasiado bonito para Zack, aunque el cielo amenazara con volver a dejar caer una tormenta en cualquier momento, había estado esperando afuera del lugar un rato… finalmente vio a London alejarse de sus amigas, despacio encendió su auto y se aproximo a un encuentro nada casual .

— ¿London? —Zack pregunto sorprendido, estacionando su auto, después de tener que sobornar a unas cuantas personas había logrado recuperarlo.

—Zack, que coincidencia... ¿Sabes? si no hubiera decidido salir de ese lugar, creería que me estas acosando

— ¡Que grosero! eso me ofende—Zack puso una cara ofendida—Yo no te acoso, resulta que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, ¿Recuerdas eso que te mencione de tener música en vivo?

— ¡Oh si!—London sonrió emocionada— ¿Lo harás?

—Quizá—contesto Zack con una sonrisa

La mañana estaba helada y ellos estaban de pie como tontos al lado de un auto que sobresalía fácilmente por su discreto color amarillo. Los ojos de Zack se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó London después de un largo tiempo en silencio. —Realmente, ¿Por qué estas en este lugar?

—Pensaba en ti —le contestó sin apartar su mirada del cielo y lanzó un suspiro cansado—. Quería ir a verte pero no sabía que se suponía que tenía que decirte, después de lo que paso, siento que te debo una especie de disculpa o algo así, no estoy seguro de nada, quería aclarar mi mente y llegué aquí —de nuevo se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Y tú que hacías ahí?

—Me trajeron aquí a la fuerza Maddie y Bailey pero ambas desaparecieron, solo Salí un momento y ellas se fueron, yo no quería estar ahí decidí salir «quería verte» quiso decirle pero se mantuvo callada—. Todd estaba muy confundido ese día —confesó finalmente y volvió su mirada a él, que ya la estaba mirando—. Quise sentirme triste por eso pero no fue así, sé que suena estúpido pero me siento confundida por mi reacción… Por lo del beso

—Hay personas que reaccionan así…no te preocupes mucho. —Él sonrió

— ¿Cómo efecto retardado? —preguntó London empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Algo así —se incorporó quedando completamente sentado en el cofre del auto y juntó sus manos—. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece si entramos a ese lugar un rato para divertirnos?—Zack señalo el restaurante Bar al otro lado de la calle.

London se incorporó también y dudo unos segundos, ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente pero iba a estar con Zack así que ¿Por qué no? —Sólo si me prometes que no te vas a ir con la primera chica con curvas y semidesnuda que se te ponga enfrente —bromeó y el chico soltó una sonora carcajada. Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso sobre los nudillos.

—Te lo prometo.

Por un breve momento ambos sintieron que tenían de regreso a su mejor amigo, recordar el tiempo en que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, incluso desde la escuela. Solían pasar los fines de semana jugando video juegos o viendo películas. Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia

La tomó de la mano para evitar que se separaran.

—No te alejes de mí —le dijo, entonces noto la mirada triste de London — ¿Estás bien?

–Por supuesto que si

— ¿Segura? Tienes el rostro de alguien que compro algo fuera de temporada.

—Exagerado.

— ¿en serio? Quizá un poco, por cierto aún quedan cosas tuyas en el departamento supuse que no las querrías de vuelta, aun así ahí están.

—Solo tíralas—London hizo un ademán—No me volveré a poner ropa fuera de época.

—Entiendo, ¿me dirás lo que te pasó? Espera… ¿Fue tu padre de nuevo?

London se detuvo, Zack tenía una facilidad para leer su rostro.

— ¿Que ocurrió? —Zack la vio. — ¿Que te dijo esta vez?

—Él me odia, no es algo nuevo, siempre es lo mismo nunca cumplo sus expectativas. —La voz de London se hizo aguda—Soy una desilusión.

—Claro que no—Zack se detuvo y la vio a los ojos—Escucha, tu padre siempre hace esto, te hace sentir así... Recuerda que no eres una desilusión, London eres una maravillosa mujer. —Habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la London cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—No tienes que decirme nada, pero es la verdad, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y aunque nos hayamos separado estos meses aun te sigo queriendo y sé que dentro, tal vez demasiado dentro de tu corazón tú sientes algo por mí…

—Estoy por casarme —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

¡Perfecto! Estaba funcionando. Su estúpido Plan estaba funcionando, aunque no sabía qué era lo que estaba "Funcionando" exactamente, solo sabía que London seguía sintiendo cosas por él.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que lo quieras o que lo ames. Mejor te llevo de regreso al hotel

London pensó unos segundos antes de aceptar la oferta

—No es de tu incumbencia —estaba empezando a enojarse. —Lo que ocurra con Todd, no es algo que te importe—dijo caminando de regreso al auto de Zack.

Él suspiro cuando entraron, coloco su cinturón, no estaban lejos por lo que no tardaron en llegar, estaciono su auto dos cuadras antes de llegar

—Lo sé, sé que no es mi asunto—finalmente dijo

—No digas más "lo sé"—London salió del automóvil, Zack la siguió a una distancia prudente, London podía sentir de nuevo su corazón acelerarse solo con tenerlo cerca. Zack se acerco a ella y nuevamente la sujeto, esta vez fue sutil, la acerco nuevamente hacia el auto.

—Bien, entonces déjame besarte —London retrocedió un paso de Zack—. Sí me dejas besarte sólo esta vez no te molesto —ella iba a hablar pero ni siquiera la dejó—. Sí te beso y tu no me tocas eso significa que no sientes ni sentiste nada por mí, pero si me tocas será lo contario. Entiendo que la otra vez te tome por sorpresa

—Estás loco…

—Un poco loco, no mucho —Admitió—Pero, las emociones se dirigen por sí mismas, sólo tienes que aceptar y ya…

—Bien, bésame. No importa —dijo ella con un tono indiferente, pero en realidad sus manos temblaban.

Zack asintió y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente romper la distancia con un beso.

La besó tan profundamente como si necesitara de ella para respirar, con una mano la rodeó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, él nunca dijo que no la podría tocar, y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza desde su nuca para profundizar el beso.

London se sentía de gelatina, dios, había extrañado esos labios, esos besos tan cálidos y perfectos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta ese momento. Quería romper el beso lo más pronto posible pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, gimió en la boca de Zack y él sólo siguió besándola. Ella apretó sus manos en puños para no tocarlo, no debía hacerlo. Nuevamente gimió, no podía más, lo quería tocar, necesitaba poder besarlo como antes lo hicieron, cuando aun eran novios…

Se quejó y gimió sin poder resistirse y entonces lo tocó. Se conocen. Y pensaran ¡si ya se conocen! Lo hacen London no es de las que se besan con desconocidos; ambos se conocen _a fondo_. De forma _íntima_. Y a medida que se conocen empiezan a dejar de poner barreras, ambos recuerdan su tiempo juntos cuando desayunaban en la cama. O almorzando juntos. Él regalándole el collar que ella aun usa. Ella dándole regalos sorpresas como entradas para el básquet o esa pulsera que el atesora sin darse cuenta, un beso que les hace ver lo mucho que se extrañan...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Me he perdido —se dijo así misma Maya mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

Estaba en el centro buscando el Tipton pero no tenía idea de en que parte de esa ciudad se encontraba. Suspiró y siguió caminando, estaba haciendo mucho frio y sus pies se estaban congelando, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar zapatillas de tacón con delgadas medias en un clima como ese, aunque desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos. Sus dientes castañearon cuando una ventisca la abrazó, el aire le removió los cabellos castaños que sobresalían del gorro de su saco de lana café. Revisó su reloj, 11.36 a.m. y las calles lucían desérticas, sólo había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento que seguramente eran de personas ricas

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por el estacionamiento, convencida de que no iba a encontrar el Hotel y que no podría ver a Zack o hablar con London. Quería verla, quería ver a la mujer que le sacaba suspiros a Zack, la mujer que lo dejaba sin sueño en las noches, aquella mujer que parecía ocupar la mente de Zack en cada momento

— ¿Estas perdida? —dijo una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltar.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho para encontrar un auto negro deportivo con la ventana del conductor completamente abajo y un joven muy apuesto asomando la cabeza.

—De hecho estoy perdida —contestó Maya intentando ignorar aquella hermosa mirada de color café que la veía fijamente pero no de una manera sucia si no de una manera tierna y amable, como si con solo su mirada le estuviera ofreciendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Se vio obligada a parpadear.

— ¿Qué buscas? Tal vez puedo ayudarte —ofreció amable el joven.

—Amm —se aclaró la garganta, dios, ese chico podría ser un gran modelo, sólo lograba ver muy poco gracias a que el auto cubría casi todo de él pero las facciones de su rostro tan adultas y bien marcadas podían hacer derretir a cualquier chica, como a ella…—. El Hotel Tipton —dijo por fin en tono de pregunta.

—Ah claro, es un edificio grande, esta a unas calles de aquí —dijo el joven señalando hacia al frente en donde se encontraban unos edificios inmensos y uno más adelante que sobresalía fácilmente—. Es fácil de encontrar, tiene el nombre en grande —explicó—. Voy hacia allá, puedo echarte un aventón —ofreció pero Maya se vio negando rápidamente.

—No muchas gracias, está bien, puedo caminar —no es que ese hombre se viera con alguna mala intención pero tal vez no soportaría estar tan cerca de él sin…sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos pensaba si acababa de conocer al chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

—Está bien, que pases un buen día entonces —se despidió cortésmente, él joven siguió avanzando lento en su auto.

Maya tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y que su rostro se enfriara. Después de eso empezó a caminar al frente para dirigirse hacia el edificio que el apuesto muchacho le había señalado.

En menos de 10 minutos estaba cerca del hotel, él había tenido razón, era grande y se distinguía el nombre del hotel, podía sentir la emoción en su piel.

Caminó unas calles cuando divisó un auto amarillo y a un par de jóvenes hablando. ¡Eran ellos!

Maya sonrió al ver a Zack. Apenas desvió su mirada cuando vio el auto de aquel joven de mirada hermosamente café, estaba estacionado a un par de autos de donde se encontraban Zack y London, a esa distancia no lograba distinguir si el muchacho estaba adentro o ya había salido de su auto, obligándose a no pensar en él devolvió su mirada hacia los dos tortolos para ver como sus labios se unían. Entonces algo capto su atención. Ella casi jadeó al ver la manera en que Zack sostenía a la heredera de Boston, casi como si quisiera introducirla dentro de su piel pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella no hacía nada, sus manos estaban en sus costados apretándose en puños. Se estaba resistiendo. Maya se sentía como una niña mala espiando a sus papás pero aun así no dudó en sacar su celular que tenía una cámara con 16 mega píxeles y apuntarla hacia aquella morbosa pareja. Por fin después de unos segundos London subió sus manos a los hombros de Zack para después rodearle el cuello y fue ahí cuando ella aprovechó para tomar una fotografía perfecta de ellos dos compartiendo el beso más pasional que pudo haber visto en su vida. No estaba segura porque había tomado esa foto, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manos del joven del auto negro se envolvieron fuertemente en el volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran completamente blancos. Eso no era real, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, London no era así, ella no era de esas chicas. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquella chica familiar que besaba a un desconocido.

Las manos de London subieron hasta los hombros de Zack en donde se aferraron fuertemente, incluso se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mejor los labios del muchacho, sin perder la oportunidad rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

La atrajo incluso aun más hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que se transmitían su calor corporal e incluso sentían los latidos de sus corazones golpearse unos con otros, sus pulmones estaban casi vacios pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de besarse cuando había mucha probabilidad de que no lo volverían a hacer.

Separaron sus labios apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaron con ese beso, verdaderamente no se dieron cuenta de las veces que se habían separado para recuperar el aire perdido que reclamaban sus pulmones y habían vuelto a unir sus labios, pero habían sido bastantes veces.

Un ruido fue el culpable de separarlos, ambos dieron un paso atrás London con su rostro inclinado y Zack esperando por ver su expresión.

Zack esperó y esperó hasta que London decidiera verlo a la cara pero al creer que seguramente estaba enfurecida con él acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. En los ojos de ella había culpabilidad y era eso mismo lo que él no había querido provocarle, pero no se había podido resistir al besar de esa manera a la mujer que estaba seguro amaba.

—Lo siento, London —dijo suspirando—. Te falté el respeto —y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

London ni pudo articular palabra alguna.

Con la respiración acelerada llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro y que este se enfriara por el aire, sentía que estaba a punto de arder y no sabía cuál era la causa exacta, enojo, rabia… amor.

Se recargó en el auto de Zack y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en donde se permitió esconder su rostro, respiró profundo para aclarar su mente.

¡Rayos! Aun lo seguía queriendo. Recompuso su actitud, puso su mejor sonrisa de fotografía

—Gracias por traerme—dijo ella

—London, te quiero —le guiño un ojo — ¿Entramos? ¿Sabes London? Hace mucho no hacemos nada divertido

—Creo que no tienes derecho de decirme eso

—Vale, fue un beso… un muy buen beso, pero si quitas eso aun somos amigos—Zack sonrió cínicamente—Vamos es Sábado, hace tiempo no hacemos algo realmente loco y quizá no podamos volver a hacerlo

—Es cierto—Ella sonrió— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar los sábados

Y a eso Zack lo llamo: **_La Segunda No cita con London_**

_Cita con beso_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Domingo**_

_**7:30 am**_

London parpadeo adormilada la luz se filtraba por su ventana, el sonido de las molestas aves comenzaba a molestarla, hubiera deseado que se callaran de una maldita vez. Sentía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, no estaba lista para levantarse todavía era demasiado temprano, los pájaros parecían hacer más ruido. Se estremeció un poco.

Se inclino sobre sus codos, vio su reloj.

Era un poco más de las 7.30 tenía una reunión en poco más de dos horas, quizá podía escaparse, el dolor de cabeza seguía.

Su memoria estaba confusa, suspiro cansada, quizá se había quedado hasta muy tarde lo último que podía recordar era haber visto a Todd, también a Zack, desecho esa idea rápido...Bostezo nuevamente acomodándose en la cama. Exhalo ruidosamente preparándose para volver a dormir.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había un brazo a su alrededor, se levanto rápidamente...Giro su rostro rápidamente ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios bendito! ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Todd? Un ligero temblor se apodero de su cuerpo

— ¿Pero qué diablos? —dijo con incertidumbre. Ella no estaba de ánimos para eso, bien si era Todd quizá y solo quizá no fuera tan malo como parecía, solo pensar eso la hizo hacer una ligera mueca, pero si era otra persona estaba en problemas

—Ahh—dijo empujando al desconocido

—Auch—dijo la extraña persona, al caer en el suelo

— ¿Qué?—dijo London, la voz se le hacía conocida, aterradoramente familiar, abrió los ojos y con mucho cuidado se fijo en su atuendo, para su sorpresa no había mucha ropa que ver. Se inclino para ver a la otra persona, aun seguía en el suelo. London se inclino sobre el colchón

— ¡Oh por dios!—dijo tapando su boca con una mano.

Por todo el dinero del mundo ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Zack se incorporó lentamente.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Porque me tiraste?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, donde estamos? Y sobre todo ¿qué paso anoche?

—No pasó nada. Puedes confiar en mí —London asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Zack—. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

London por un momento se olvidó del dolor de cabeza.

Gimió y asintió.

Se llevó ambas manos para sobarse las sienes y sonrió ante el borroso recuerdo.

—Recuerdo muchos besos y una cama.

—En eso se puede resumir toda la noche —le dijo Zack sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasó con el resto de mi ropa? —preguntó ella recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

— ¿Te la quitaste para dormir mejor? —le contestó el rubio y London le dio un leve golpe en su brazo desnudo —. Está bien —se sobó—. Puede ser que mientras nos besábamos sintiéramos calor y nos quitáramos un poco de ropa.

—Oh, sí, eso lo explica mejor —le llegó una punzada de dolor a su cabeza y de nuevo se quejó—. ¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza?

— ¿Recuerdas haber bebido algo con alcohol? Estabas muy ebria y el dolor de cabeza es por eso

— ¿Qué? No recuerdo mucho

Zack suspiro aliviado porque él tampoco recordaba absolutamente nada después de los últimos besos

A ese acontecimiento en su vida Zack lo bautiza como "**El ****GRAN**** momento**". Porque fue un momento maravilloso y decisivo en su vida:

«**Estoy ****BIEN ****jodido**» pensó, tenía todo un día olvidado ¿Qué había pasado?

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh sagrado dios! ¿Dónde estaba? A simple vista podía ver que no era el Tipton

* * *

Bueno, estamos llegando al capitulo final... Gracias por sus comentarios me ha sorprendido saber que les gusta esta historia un poco..

Como siempre los avancen, ediciones y Vídeos de esta historia están en mi face: _**Sakura Gremory **_

La pregunta del Face

•Deben haber comentado el capitulo antes de responder

•**_¿Nombre que Zack le da a la primera No Cita con London? _**

Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, les aseguro que es rápido y gratis. Ademas a mi me hacen feliz y una autora feliz actualiza mas rápido


	7. Lo que ocurre en las Vegas

_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_The Suite Life On Deck no me pertenece tampoco ningun personaje

solo la historia es mía.

como siempre espero sus comentarios que son los que me hacen saber que les gusta y que vale la pena continuar.. y se que quizá piensen que no es necesario un pequeño comentario. pero es mas tardado escribir mas de mil palabras que un simple Review y es mi único pago

[me disculpo por la ortografía]

llegamos al final de esta pequeña Historia...que corresponde a Zack y London. y finalizo el reto: Desata tu imaginación

* * *

_**¡Juntos, es una Maldición!**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

**Lo que ocurre en las Vegas ¿Se queda en las Vegas?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

A ese acontecimiento en su vida Zack lo bautiza como "**El ****GRAN**** momento**". Porque fue un momento maravilloso y decisivo en su vida:

«**Estoy ****BIEN ****jodido**» pensó, tenía todo un día olvidado ¿Qué había pasado?

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh sagrado dios! ¿Dónde estaba? A simple vista podía ver que no era el Tipton

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

—Te importaría decirme ¿qué diablos haces en mi habitación? ¿Conmigo? ¿En mi cama?

Zack cubrió sus oídos ante el tono de voz de London ¡Joder que dolor de cabeza!

—Primero, podrías hablar más despacio ya te dije estábamos...—Zack detuvo sus palabras, la verdad no recordaba demasiado, salvo que quizá había pasado algo con London aunque él le había dicho que no. — ¿Qué crees que paso?

Zack froto sus sienes, necesitaba un Tylenol para resistir ese terrible dolor de cabeza

—Nada, no tengo ni idea de lo que paso, es como un sueño y si no recuerdo nada, es seguro que no paso nada—London dijo convencida

— ¿Entonces?—Zack entorno los ojos tratando de entender lo que la heredera de Boston trataba de insinuarle

— ¿Entonces?—repitió ella

—London, realmente no recuerdo nada salvo unos besos y la ropa o la falta de ella, pero creo que si estamos juntos en una cama sin mucha ropa… pasó algo

London resoplo molesta, en primera los pájaros seguían cantando, en segunda tenía una migraña espantosa y tercera y más importante, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo que yo no recordaba era que tú, fueras tan flacucho

¿Flacucho? ¿Le había dicho Flacucho?… ¿lo estaba insultando? Era obvio que London había sufrido mucho a causa del alcohol, el no era "Flacucho" hasta donde sabia muchas chicas querían verlo en ropa interior, sintiéndose ofendido pensó en algo que decirle

—No parece que mi cuerpo "Flacucho" te molestara ayer

—No recuerdo nada de ayer

—London—Zack trato de hablar despacio—Si, es cierto que dije que nada paso, pero… la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro

—Nada paso—dijo London buscando su ropa

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

—Tonto, no paso nada porque no recuerdo nada

Zack volvió a tallar su frente, sin duda London estaba en negación ¿Dónde estaban las pastillas de Tylenol cuando las necesitaba?

—Zack ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Era sin duda lo más extraño que London le pudo preguntar, entonces noto la espalda de London ¡Oh dios bendito! ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Zack tenía miedo de descubrir lo que tenía en su espalda

—London, quiero que recuerdes que somos amigos aun…—Zack dio unos pasos hacia atrás— ¿Qué tengo en la espalda?—pregunto con un hilo de voz

— ¡AHHHHHH!—grito London logrando que Zack tapara sus oídos — ¿Por qué esta mi nombre en tu espalda? Bueno es obvio que quieras llevar mi nombre, toda yo soy espectacular incluido mi nombre ¿Pero porque lo tienes? ¿Lo tenias antes? Porque no recuerdo, aunque yo no recuerdo muchas cosas

De nuevo Zack se sintió ofendido por esa afirmación, había que recordar que London era tacaña, envidiosa y quizá no era la persona más sutil del planeta… Ella era todo eso y él era un masoquista que estaba enamorado de ella precisamente.

—No importa—dijo cansado…en algún momento tenía que decirle que ella tenía grabado "Zack Martin" en su espectacular espalda bronceada, pero bendito dios, ese no era el momento de hacerlo, primero tenía que recordar lo que había ocurrido y donde estaba, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera donde estaban.

Bien, las cosas no estaban saliendo demasiado bien; hasta donde sabía había estado con London la mayoría del tiempo, en algún punto habían decidido trasladar su reunión a Nevada, lo descubrió gracias al estampado de una toalla: **Las Vegas, Nevada**. Eso podía tener miles de explicaciones lógicas.

«Tranquilo» Zack sonrió, mientras terminaba de vestirse, gracias al cielo London no había visto el colorido tatuaje que tenía en la espalda baja, Porque era obvio que London jamás se le ocurriría ver su propia espalda, sin duda eso sería su muerte, porque no solo decía "_**Zack Martin"**_ y unos corazones cursis —como si necesitara que un tatuaje lo delatara— había más escrito, prefirió no pensar en los motivos que los llevarían a hacer semejante Idiotez. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ¿Qué diría el tatuaje que al parecer el tenia en su espalda? Claro a parte de London Tipton ¿Qué cosa cursi se había puesto?

Ahora ¿cómo había comenzado todo? Zack comenzó a recordar. La imagen de London llorando mientras tomaba champagne ese día le vino como un pequeño monzón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cody dio otra vuelta por la habitación, su mente pensaba en mil y un posibilidades que explicaran lo que había visto la noche anterior y más importante ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Cody, harás un agujero en el piso

— ¿Cómo paso?—pregunto él

Bailey debía admitir que Cody tenía muy buen argumento con respecto a lo que había ocurrido esa noche o mejor dicho ese sábado

—Bueno, primero tranquilízate, ayer no sabemos lo que vimos, todo fue muy confuso

—Debí saber que algo así sucedería, ayer Zack estaba demasiado feliz, y eso debió darme una idea de que algo no iba bien

—Amor no quisiera preocuparte mas...Pero ¿Qué harás con él?—Bailey señalo a la persona en la cama

—¡Genial!—exclamo Cody

¿Porque tenía que lidiar con eso justo ahora? suficiente era tener que lidiar con Zack ahora también tenía que hacerlo con su padre. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que estar trabajando en las vegas? Sabía que su padre tocaba con su banda en tugurios y es que Kurt Martin vivía despreocupadamente, o como él decía —La vida loca— ¿Por qué no entendía que ya no estaba en edad de usar pantalones entallados? Cody respiro profundo tratando de no perder la poca compostura que aun conservaba

Kurt Martin, dormía plácidamente en la cama como si no hubiera ningún problema en el mundo

— ¿Cómo paso esto?—Pregunto Cody—Ayer todo era normal… Hoy estoy en las vegas; debo encontrar la lógica a todo lo que vi ayer.

—Lo que sabemos es que ayer como a las 3.00 Pm London y Zack nos llamaron para una "reunión" —dijo Bailey despacio

Cody asintió

—Ambos estaban muy contentos —dijo Bailey —London nos invito a su avión

— ¡Aja!—exclamo Cody—debimos sospechar desde ahí, London jamás te invita nada, menos a su avión

—De acuerdo... ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Maddie?

Ahí estaba otra pregunta más de la cual Cody no sabía la respuesta…. Los ronquidos de su padre lo hicieron voltear, estaba en una situación tan típica cuando se trataba de estar con su hermano, y es que el siempre imagino que su hermano terminaría haciendo algo realmente estúpido con su vida, el problema era que jamás creyó estar involucrado de forma indirecta…

—Primero tratemos de dar forma a todo esto —dijo Cody con un suspiro.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sábado**_

_**Hotel Tipton**_

—_No lo sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar los sábados—dijo Zack _

_London suspiro resignada cuando cruzaron las puertas del hotel, era cierto que aun seguía sintiendo algunas cosas por Zack, él era demasiado astuto para esas cosas. Pero también era cierto que seguía siendo por mucho su mejor amigo _

—_Veré a mi mamá ¿Te veo en una hora?_

—_Claro, te espero, tengo unas cosas que hacer… Zack... Gracias por todo _

_Zack enarco una ceja sorprendido, London agradeciendo algo eso era extraño, se sentía extraño, London no debería hacerlo…daba miedo verla tan "Normal"_

_Maya apretó sus manos fuertemente, estaba molesta aunque no tenía motivo, Zack era libre. Vio al chico del auto negro, parecía molesto, más que molesto la palabra podría ser cabreado, veía a la pareja con una intensidad que incluso Maya pudo percibir como una amenaza. Camino hacia el Lobby despacio. _

—_London —Todd sonrió y abrazo a London. —Te tengo una sorpresa_

_London puso cara de emoción ante la mención de la palabra " sorpresa" _

— _¿Es dinero? ¿Joyas? ¿Una casa? —Pregunto rápido_

—_Bueno—Todd sonrió y dedico una mirada desafiante a Zack. Luego le entrego un ramo de rosas_

— _¿La sorpresa está entre las rosas? —Pregunto London—Porque dar rosas, eso es de gente pobre _

—_Son las rosas—dijo Todd _

— _¿Enserio? ¿No hay un diamante escondido? _

—_No _

—_Gracias—dijo London con una sonrisa cínica _

_Zack Estaba celoso, más que celoso sabía que no tenía motivos para decir nada frente a Todd. Después de todo había besado a London. Zack sabía que no era necesariamente un buen sujeto, pero ver a Todd y saber que los labios de London habían sido suyos y probablemente Todd la besaría lo hizo sentir molesto. _

— _¿Quien es tu amigo? — Pregunto Todd señalándolo. — ¡Oh! Eres el chico de hace años, eras tan pequeño—Todd hizo un ademan con la mano— ¿Tenias un hermano? _

_Eso era un golpe bajo, Zack era consciente de la diferencia de edad con London algo que nunca le importó ya que London era London. Pero que Todd se lo dijera de esa forma era tan desagradable_

—_Hey Zack —Maya los interrumpió_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack parpadeo saliendo de su recuerdo ¿Por qué estaba Maya ahí? ¿De qué tanto se había perdido?

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto a London

—Necesito salir de aquí

—Vale, voy contigo

Zack salió tras ella, la imagen de Maya en el hotel seguía rondando su cabeza ¿Qué más había ocurrido? Eran las vegas sin duda, el casino delataba el lugar… de nuevo trataba de encontrar sentido a todo lo que ocurría

— ¡London!—dijo Maddie con una sonrisa—Zack ¿Por qué esa cara?

— ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?—pregunto London sorprendida

—Vine con ustedes—Maddie contesto rápido— ¿Qué paso con ustedes ayer?

Ambos se congelaron ante esa pregunta, esa era la pregunta del momento...Porque siendo sinceros ellos dos no sabían la respuesta…

—Chicos están muy extraños —dijo Maddie de forma perspicaz

—Sobre ayer…—interrumpió Zack

—Lo sé, es una locura…London gracias por invitarme, estaba sorprendida que pagaras todo esto

— ¡¿Qué?! —Pregunto London— ¿Fui amable contigo?

—Oh sí, lo cual me da miedo—afirmo Maddie

—Yo no soy amable con las personas —dijo London indignada, como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia del mundo.

Zack movió sus manos de forma nerviosa, London estaba comenzando a alterarse, eso nunca era bueno… entonces fue como recibir un golpe nada agradable en la entrepierna, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido golpeo tan fuerte a Zack que tuvo que sostenerse contra la primera pared que encontró. Vio a London mientras hablaba con Maddie había recordado un poco más de lo que había pasado, no estaba del todo claro aún, Pero sin duda era un avance.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sábado**_

_**Hotel Tipton**_

_Estaba molesto por el comentario de Todd, comenzaba a entender a Woody y su adveración por Steve _

—_Hey Zack _

— _¿Maya?—pregunto confundido — ¿Qué haces aquí? _

—_Bueno, quería conocer el lugar—Maya sonrió, desvió su mirada y vio al chico amable del auto negro_

—_Hey London, entonces te veo después— Zack sonrió nervioso mientras acompañaba a Maya. Dio una rápida mirada hacia donde London estaba con Todd_

—_Así que este es el famoso Tipton. —Maya sonrió _

—_Así es, este es. Pero realmente ¿qué te trae aquí? Creí que volverías a New York._

_—Como dije quise conocer este lugar, recuerdo que una vez lo mencionaste. _

_Zack maldijo mentalmente esa afirmación, era cierto había hablado del lugar con Maya, pero incluso él había olvidado eso ¿Es que acaso todos recordaban las cosas que él decía?_

—_Zack —dijo Maddie con una sonrisa — ¿Quien es tu amiga? _

—_Hola Maddie, ella es Maya —Contestó Zack. _

_Ambas chicas se vieron fijamente, Maya pudo notar la tensión en la mirada de Maddie, era como un escaneo completo de su persona, por otra Parte se sentía terriblemente confundida, estaba descubriendo que había muchas cosas que no sabía de la vida de Zack. Realmente estaba aferrada a una idea de lo que creía conocer de él, pero no estaban en la escuela. Zack ya no tonteaba por ahí, había más facetas del chico que no había logrado ver jamás._

— _¿Maya?—Maddie puso una mirada pensativa, estaba segura que ese nombre lo había oído. Estaba muy segura de saber algo sobre Maya, ¡oh si! ¿Acaso no era una ironía? Seguro era esa Maya de la que tanto había escuchado. _

_London frunció el ceño mientras Todd hablaba con ella, no era un secreto que ambos mantenían una relación cordial, ambos tenían el mismo círculo de conocidos, ella había aprendido a separar a los que eran verdaderos amigos y los que sólo fingían amistad._

—_No me agrada que andes con alguien así— dijo tratando de ocultar su evidente molestia por haberla visto besándose. —London._

—_Todd, escucha creo que. …_

—_Escucha London. — Todd interrumpió con un tono amable. — Creo que quizá estas algo nerviosa._

—_No, déjame decirte algo, Todd creo que esto no está funcionando_

— _¿Quieres terminar? —Pregunto Todd. — ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? _

—_No dije eso, simplemente creo que... Bueno ambos decidimos hacer esto por el bien de los negocios_

— _No, yo decidí hacer esto por ti_

_Eso no lo veía venir, London estaba casi segura que todo eran negocios por parte de ambas familias, ahora Todd —quien por cierto era sin duda el mejor candidato a novio que una chica pudiera encontrar—parecía sincero con respecto a sentir algo por ella, bueno ella era fabulosa lo cual no era tan extraño. Sintió más remordimiento por el delicioso beso que había compartido con Zack ese día, hablando de Zack estaba entretenido hablando con una chica. London fijo su vista en la chica, justo lo que no necesitaba en ese momento, Maya, si la misma chica que la hizo sentir insegura mientras estuvo con Zack, London sabía bien lo que ocurría en ese momento la palabra era «celos» eso era de gente corriente, ella es London no puede tener celos, porque si tiene celos, significa que es como la gente. _

—_Todd ¿podemos hablar luego? — Pregunto _

—_Por supuesto _

—_Sabia que lo entenderías—dijo rápido_

_London camino hacia el ascensor, necesitaba estar en paz con ella misma, extrañaba a Moseby él siempre sabia que decir para que ella se sintiera bien... el sonido de su celular la asusto, nada más ver el numero supo que no era nada bueno._

_Zack estaba nervioso y un poco confundido_

—_Zack ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Maya—No pareces muy feliz de verme ¿Es por London? _

—_Uhh ¿London? ¿Por qué London? _

—_Vamos Zack, sabes que ella es la chica que te gusta _

— _¿Lo sé?—pregunto sarcástico—Bueno yo lo sé, ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? _

—_Fue divertido, ¿verdad? Lo he hecho en honor de los viejos tiempos. ¡Eh!—__Maya ignora la expresión curiosa de Zack__—. ¡Venga! No me digas que todavía __pensabas que no lo sabría... Por la forma en que la veías en la reunión creo que todos se dieron cuenta ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el inicio? __Pensaba que ya lo habías superado._

— _¿__Y por qué tendría que haberlo superado? —__Inquirió Zack__—. Yo nunca lo he hecho._

—_Está bien__—dij__o __ Maya __rápidamente—. __Solo quita esa expresión _

_Zack entre abrió la boca en una mueca confusa… no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría con Maya… quizá y solo quizá no había dejado todo claro y era cierto que disfrutaba cuando las chicas lo seguían, era parte de su naturaleza, siempre había sido así. De acuerdo eso era muy descarado de su parte._

—_Aquí está la chica del día —dice __Maddie con una sonrisa maliciosa__—. ¡La primera de las chicas __que hace que Zack tenga esa expresión__!_

_Zack esperaba que nadie lo escuchara__. Aunque, técnicamente, es cierto._

—_Maddie ¿Por qué estas aquí?—pregunto Zack_

—_También te quiero—dijo Maddie con un toque de sarcasmo—pero si quieres saber, estaba buscando a London, la cual acaba de desaparecer como siempre... ¡Vaya que esa chica es rápida! _

—_Maya…—Zack dirigió su mirada a la castaña—Disculpa ¿Podemos hablar después? _

—_De hecho Zack… quería despedirme_

— _¿Te vas?_

—_Sí, bueno tengo que volver al trabajo, Zack fue lindo verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien _

_Maya sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y dio un breve abrazo a Zack, dedico una sonrisa a Maddie antes de caminar hacia la puerta de salida… Camino rápido entonces recordó la foto quizá podía ayudar un poco esa foto después de todo _

—_Vaya, eso fue inesperado—Maddie vio a la chica alejarse _

—_Muy inesperado—aseguro Zack— ¿Qué me dijiste de London? _

—_Cierto, aunque no te dije nada de London… Tu sí que estas muy al pendiente de ella_

—_Maddie, Eso es tan cierto _

—_Lose, por cierto ella no está aquí y Todd se fue molesto _

_Zack alzo una ceja de forma pensativa, sin duda eso era tan extraño, quizá London estuviera molesta… vio el ramo de flores sobre uno de los sillones… Todd sin duda no conocía a London ¿Un ramo de Flores? El chico tenía un problema de dinero ¿Qué pasaba con él? mínimo debió llevar unos cientos de flores para London... De nuevo Zack detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos _

—_Zack ¿me estas escuchando?_

–_Lo siento—Zack se disculpo con Maddie—debo ver a mi madre_

—_Aja... Bueno salúdala de mi parte _

—_Sí, si… —contesto él caminando al ascensor…_

_London sostenía el celular, sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, pasaba de la confusión a la ironía de la situación…Como siempre su padre había sido el responsable que su ánimo bajara mucho, ella amaba a su padre, pero admitiendo el hecho que había pasado la mayoría de su vida al lado de Moseby le resultaba en ocasiones un poco difícil entender la forma de cariño que un padre debía de tener con un hijo, incluso Carey hacia tiempo para estar con Zack y Cody… aun cuando no tuviera los recursos que tenía su padre, de hecho no había visto mucho a su padre en los últimos años y es que ella casi no lo veía nunca, se recargo contra la puerta de su habitación, dudando unos segundos sobre lo que debía hacer, una lagrima escapo por su rostro _

—_London_

_Ella sintió una mano en su hombro… _

—_Lo siento siempre hago esto_

— _¡Hey! No importa somos amigos, si necesitas llorar puedes mojar mi hombro_

_Zack señalo su hombro, vio la mano de London, sin duda la razón por la que estaba así tenía que ver con su padre, él sabía que solo había una persona que lograba ponerla así con solo una llamada _

—_Lamento haber arruinado tu cita con Maya_

—_No arruinaste ninguna cita—.Zack sonrió. —Además aún no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, es nuestro sábado_

_London sonrió, Zack siempre lograba alegrar un mal día. _

—_Tengo una idea—dijo él con una sonrisa. _

_Despues de lo que pareció una eternidad London finalmente acepto hacer lo que Zack le había dicho _

—_De acuerdo, pero no soy amable con las personas._

—_Solo apunta a cualquier lugar del mapa— Exclamó Zack. — el lugar que salga, será a dónde iremos_

—_De acuerdo. —London cerro, los ojos y señaló_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zack suspiro cansado, había recordado parte de su día perdido, no sabía si London también recordaba lo que había pasado, porque después de eso estaban en un avión... La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo…

—Aquí están—Cody los hizo voltear—Los estaba buscando

— ¿También te invite?—Pregunto London con una mirada asustada—Dime que no traje a Bailey también

—Por supuesto que he venido. —Dijo Bailey, fingiendo que no la había ofendido el comentario de London—. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. ¡Mírate!

London llevo una mano a su rostro…

—Ah, y mira, también te he traído un pequeño regalo de despedida… Disculpa que no haya tenido tiempo de envolverlo —Bailey dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Zack—. ¡Una lámpara de lectura! ¡Mira qué bien, Bailey! Apuesto cualquier cosa a que le encontrarás un uso. ¿Cuál despedida?

—De soltera... Estuve buscando algo en las tiendas del hotel y fue lo único que encontré con el poco tiempo que ambos nos dieron para hacer algo… chicos ustedes sí que son rápidos

—Sin duda —dijo Maddie—. No tienen un poco de consideración ambos

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Exclamo London—. ¿De qué están hablando?

—Muchísimas gracias, —dijo Zack rápido—. Ha sido muy amable por su parte. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé —Dijo Cody Como siempre, tenía un aspecto molesto. A pesar de que Zack no tenía la mínima idea de lo que hablaban—Zack, me estaba preguntando si podríamos charlar en privado un momento.

—Por supuesto —contesto el mayor de los hermanos—. Si nos disculpáis un instante… ¿Podría alguna de ustedes, dejar de vernos así? Me ponen nervioso.

—Dios —se quejo London

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Zack mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano. Casi no ha cambiado durante los años que han pasado, a si que prácticamente a Zack le sigue molestando que Cody lo vea de forma seria como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, más porque él no logra recordar lo que sea que hizo de malo para ganarse esa mirada.

— ¿No has recibido mis mensajes? —Pregunto Cody—. Te he estado llamando al móvil toda la mañana.

—No, Es que he tenido una mañana muy ocupada y confusa ¿Por? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No es fácil decir esto —suspiro—, así que lo diré sin más. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste anoche? eras consciente de lo que significa una boda en las vegas, ¿verdad?

Zack lo vio con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Una qué?

—Boda. —Cody se percata por la expresión de que no su hermano no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando —. Dios, lo sabía. Zack, ¿no me digas que no lo recuerdas?

Zack por fin entendía a lo que se refieren con lo de 'la calma antes de la tormenta'.

—Sabes que las chicas sueñan con su boda —dijo Cody de forma seria— ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Ella no es "Una chica" es una heredera, eso es muy diferente  
—Oh, ¿esa es tu explicación? ¿Qué es rica? — Pregunto Cody. —Quizá sabes mucho de cómo salir con chicas, pero no tienes idea de lo que es tener una relación de verdad. —Cody volvió sus ojos — ¿Así que no lo has entendido, lo has hecho? Eres mi hermano. No puedo tolerar que te conviertas en el mayor idiota del mundo.  
— ¿Qué significa eso? No quiero escucharlo de ti. —Froto su frente, aun le dolía, sin contar el tatuaje que tenia, y es que solo dios sabía lo que había pasado ese día y como habían terminado casándose en las vegas  
— ¿Ella recuerda algo?  
— No ni un poco y sigue con la teoría de que si no lo recuerda no paso. — dijo Zack con sarcasmo. —No sere yo quien le explique cómo funcionan esas cosas ¡espera, espera! ¿Porque estás aquí?

Oh una buena pregunta. Realmente era buena, ¿quién diría que Zack podía preguntar cosas inteligentes? era de esos momentos en la vida que seguro no se repetirán.

—Hablamos de ti  
— ¡Aja! ¿Porque estas justo aquí?

—Eso no importa—dijo Cody—Lo que importa es lo que tú hiciste

— Ya sabes lo que dicen de las vegas  
— Lo peor que has hecho en tu vida, y tú sí que has hecho muchas cosas malas...Esta es la peor. No sé que es peor, la negación de ella de «Si no recuerdo no pasó» o la tuya de «No puede ser tan malo» Es malo, muy, muy malo ¡Te Casaste! Mira es ella—señalo Cody— parece molesta, estas en problemas. —afirmo Cody

Ese día iba poniéndose más extraño a cada minuto

— ¡Zack Martin! —Dijo London viéndolo fijamente — ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Shh, no grites—exclamo Zack

—Lo gracioso es que jamás creí que Zack fuera el tipo de los divorcios... Ya sabes el que se divorciaría primero—dijo Maddie

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy "Ese tipo"

—Maddie tiene razón. Eres ese tipo — dijo Cody

—No, No, No soy el tipo que se divorcia, ese es Papá

— ¡Joder! Olvide a papá—dijo Cody.

— ¿Qué hace Papá aquí?

—Resulta que estaba trabajando aquí, ayer cuando llegamos…Lo cual es obvio no recuerdas

London camino molesta... Ella no podía haberse "Casado" no eso estaba mal, por más desesperada que estuviera no hubiera hecho algo así ¿O sí? se alejo molesta antes de asesinar a Zack.

Es un mito, eso que dice que las chicas observan el trasero de los chicos, lo que ella hacía en ese momento, no era "Eso" Ella simplemente admiraba el paisaje del momento, que él estuviera ahí enfrente era una coincidencia. Pero puestos en ese asunto, no tenía mala retaguardia. Si ella fuera de las chicas que ven traseros, sin duda estaría viendo la mercancía frente a ella.

— ¿Estas? ¿Estas viendo su trasero? —Interrumpió la voz de Bailey  
—Claro que no  
Era obvio que ella no veía "Eso" ¿o sí? desde cuando ella observaba — No solo el trasero de Zack— si no todo Zack, parpadeo incomoda

—Claro que si—dijo Maddie con una sonrisa— ¿Qué harás? ¿Pedirás la anulación?

London toco su frente sin duda necesitaría más de una pastilla para lo que le esperaba

—No, es obvio que no...Porque si te casas en las vegas no es valido

—London… creo que estas equivocada—Bailey hablo despacio—Es valido

— ¿En dónde? —pregunto London

—En todos lados

London pensó unos segundos lo que significaba "En todos lados"

–Significa que realmente te casaste—finalmente explico Bailey

Vaya eso podía ser peor, era como el proyecto del la profesora Tutweiller donde debía casarse con alguien

—London, no es como en la escuela—Dijo Bailey adivinando los pensamientos de London —Esto sí es real

Bien eso no estaba bien, nada bien. London sintió que todo pasaba demasiado rápido.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claro todo lo que condujo a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar unos días después de su escapada a las vegas quedaron grabados en la mente de ambos, justo antes de empezar a asimilar todo. Zack Rompió el record mundial de estupidez. Dijo algo que no debía.

Las fichas de dómino de sus desgracias han empezado a caer, y ha sido él quien ha tirado la primera ficha. ¡Pero venga, fíjense! Mientras Bailey lo veía fijamente y con la boca cerrada, cualquiera que se fije en eso creerá que se trata de cualquier cosa Y como resulta que Zack no tiene idea de las cosas que ella puede saber, pensó que estaría bien contestar una inocente pregunta de forma sincera. Alguien debería darle un puñetazo por haberlo.

—Bailey, dijiste que si, ese es suficiente regalo

—Quiero hacer algo por Cody, él siempre hace cosas por mí

—Bueno es su encanto—dijo Zack—es demasiado... Cody…Es verdad que para él tu eres todo, rechazo una beca de Dartmounth, si eso no es amor no se que sea

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? —Bailey levanto la voz— ¿Qué, él qué?

Zack se preparo mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba… resumiendo su vida se había vuelto un caos, aunque siempre lo había sido...

—Nada…—dijo Rápido —Mira la hora tengo que ver a London —dicho esto huyo del lugar lo más rápido posible... Sin duda Cody estaba metido en algún problema, él tenía otras cosas con las que lidiar como un matrimonio o en su defecto un posible asesinato. Era seguro que si no lo mataba el señor Tipton lo haría Moseby… Eso había estado cerca...Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber él lo que ella sabia y lo que no? Siendo justos eso era esperar mucho… condujo rápido hasta el Tipton... Para su suerte no había transito ese día, parecía que Boston conspiraba en su contra… ingreso al hotel rápidamente la llamada de London ese día parecía urgente

—Hola Hijo—Carey saludo cuando lo vio entrar

—Ahora no—dijo sin verla caminando más rápido hacia el acensor… No tardo mucho en encontrarse con London... tenía el ceño fruncido eso no podía ser bueno

El sonido de las notificaciones del celular terminó de molestar a London ese día, se maldijo interior mente observó la pantalla. Había links y mensajes con muchos signos de interrogación pero los ignoró y abrió un solo link.

En cuanto se abrió la ventanilla nueva retrocedió chocando con la silla que estaba a un lado llamando la atención de Zack quien volteó rápidamente hacia ella y vio lo que la había sorprendido.

Una enorme fotografía en donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

—Pero…

—Woow —dijo London, observando atentamente la pantalla del celular—. ¿Así nos veíamos? —preguntó y Zack volteó la cabeza hacia ella como si no la conociera.

Él regresó la vista a la pantalla y vio lo que ella estaba viendo, no era una foto de un simple beso, era una foto de ellos dos en un gran beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso que quería compartir toda su vida con ella.

—Nos tomaron estas hace unos días —los ojos de London se agrandaron.

—Eso significa que estamos por todo internet ¿no?

—Sí, y seguramente en las revistas de chismes y los estúpidos programas también —suspiró y se volteó a ella completamente dándole la espalda a la pantalla, no es que no quisiera ver aquella foto que le traían un agradable recuerdo, pero esas foto le iba a traer problemas a él y desde luego a London.

Al instante de verla le sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —preguntó ella.

—Traes puesto el collar de la suerte que te regale —sus manos buscaron las caderas de ella y la atrajo hasta él pegándola a su pecho. Le susurró al oído—. Me pregunto si me traerá más suerte por el hecho de que tú lo tengas puesta.

Ambos rieron.

—London —Zack suspiró en su oído y luego se alejó para poder verla a los ojos—. No sé sí es el momento correcto o no pero no puedo pensarlo más sin decirlo —los ojos de la muchacha lo observaban fijamente esperando escucharlo—. Te amo. Te amo y no lo quiero callar. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y perderte por segunda vez. No sé si suena cursi y honestamente no me importa, pero estoy feliz porque te tengo aquí, en este momento, porque te puedo decir lo que siento y sé que tú sabes que es verdad. Y porque te amo te prometo que arreglaré cualquier malentendido.

— ¿Qué hay de Maya?

— ¿Qué? olvídate de Maya... Esto es sobre nosotros... No pienso vivir huyendo… ¿sabes? estar juntos es como una maldición, pero una buena

Los ojos de London se empañaron e inclinó su cabeza para que Zack no la viera a punto del llanto, reposó su frente en el pecho de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho que aun seguía queriendo como la primera vez.

—Sólo dime que me aceptas —le susurró Zack en tono suplicante—. Por favor. —Acunó el rostro de London entre sus manos y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, a continuación sus labios se movieron dejando salir un: — ¿Quieres ser mi maldición? —sabía que iba demasiado rápido, apenas unos Minutos le había dicho que la amaba y además Todd y ella no llevaban mucho de haber terminado pero sentía que ese día los estaba juntando para algo como eso. Los estaba reuniendo para una decisión a futuro.

El corazón de London golpeó fuerte y rápidamente en su pecho sacándole todo el aire que tenía. Su mente y corazón no estaban en otro lugar que no fuese ahí, no tuvo que pensar absolutamente nada.

— ¡Sí! —contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No era justo, él tenía esa sonrisa linda era tan difícil estar molesta con él, si sonreía de esa forma.  
— ¿Porque me estás viendo? — Preguntó Zack de forma curiosa  
—En estos momentos te estoy odiando—Dijo ella. —Deberías estar en la cárcel  
— ¡Oye! Suficiente con que me lo digan los demás. —Exclamo Zack—además te traje algo.

Era definitivo él debía morir pronto de alguna forma dolorosa. Dicen que el tamaño no importa, eso sin duda es un invento de los pobres, ¡el tamaño de los diamantes siempre importa!

—Mi padre te matara

—O Moseby —dijo Zack—lo sé…pero ¡oye! ya dijiste que si...

—Sí, no ha sido mi mejor idea—London se encogió de hombros— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que no tienes tacto? —cerró con seguro la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia Zack con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro

—. Sí, Cody me ha dicho que soy muy malo con eso de los sentimientos, aunque tú sí que logras que diga cosas de ese tipo… Menos charla y ven aquí —extendió sus brazos hacia ella dándole un beso que prometía convertirse en más…en ese momento Zack sonrió al fin sabría lo que decía ese estúpido tatuaje.

* * *

**Hola **

**como dije este es el final de la historia de Zack y London.**

** Todavía falta la historia de Cody y Bailey.. pero esa la publicare después, gracias por sus comentarios han sido muy amables todos **

**Sally, ****Isis, ****Adrian, ****Sofia, ****Ericka, ****Elizabeth, ****SeungLoveSprouse,****Yelena, ****Gomez Lili, MellarckMagic, Kim Malfoy Black**

**y todos los demás muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final **


End file.
